


Rebuilding

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Break Up, Co-Parenting, Depression, Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Breakdown, Military AU, Military Background, Military Families, Multiple Family Cameos, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Real Life, Recovery, References to Depression, True Love, Veterans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 59,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So I have been inspired by some other Chichi and Goku Human AU involving family issues like co-parenting and divorce. I really wanted to portray some complex social issues. I also really wanted to include Goku’s biological family so let me know what you think!Goku and Chichi struggle through a troubled marriage and tricky divorce. The couple co-parent and struggle after years of family strife. I began writing this AU back in Jan 2019 when I got the itch to start writing and write a divorce AU. I have personal connections to the military and wanted to incorporate it!I was inspired to write by two divorce AUs I read:"Where do I begin" by Reia(R314)"Scattered Pictures" by Maiika





	1. Chapter 1

Chichi sighed and held her head. Once upon a time she would be overjoyed by this hallmark holiday and all the festivities but she was exhausted. So here she was on a shopping trip with her only two friends Bulma and Lazuli. If she was being honest with herself Bulma only maintained their friendship out of respect for Chichi's goofball ex-husband Goku. Bulma grew up with Goku and she was always reminded where Bulma's loyalty lie when Goku was the subject of the girl's gossip.

Lazuli was closer with Chichi than Goku but her husband Krillin was best friends with Goku. So why were they all close? Their children. Once again Chichi was reminded the only meaningful relationship in her life not connected to her childish ex husband was her dad and even he had known Goku's adopted grandfather.

"Well do you think Vegeta will like this one?" Bulma asked the other ladies holding up a skimpy blue bra and panty set.

"If he's such an animal like you brag why buy anything." Lazuli rolled her eyes.

"Because we like to take it slow at least once a year." Bulma said. "Cheech why don't you get yourself a new bra. It'll give you some confidence. I know your single and you insist you have no interest in dating but you could at least do something nice for yourself."

"I'm with B on this one Chi. Besides your family does your yearly Valentine's dinner right? Show Goku why he should've never volunteered for that last deployment." Lazuli smirked.

"Well Goku has been very friendly with Goten's school teacher so I'm not so sure we will be doing our family dinner." Chichi huffed.

"Hun your probably imagining things I don't think Goku is aware he's allowed to date again. You know how he isn't the brightest crayon in the box." Bulma stated with a frown.

"Well either way dress up even if your alone take yourself out. Self care dammit Chichi. I expect this from my clients but not you." Lazuli sighed. The stunning divorce attorney married her match and the kicker he was a family marriage therapist. Krillin was a hopeless romantic and believe practically any relationship could work if 'nutured'. Lazuli on the other hand, believed all things had end dates that was until she met Krillin of course.

Bulma's love story wasn't as glamorous she met her husband Vegeta through Goku. They were both in the military and Vegeta discharged for 'medical' reasons. However, at several of the events Chichi attended rumors swirled about him being unfit for duty. It wasn't until she was pregnant that Bulma finally admitted to Chichi that Vegeta was suffering from PTSD. Their marriage was falling apart before it began but miraculously they bounced back and eventually tied the knot.

Chichi and Goku had split when Goten was a newborn. His decision to put service before his family drove her over the edge. Sometimes she regretted filing for divorce but the most painful part was after they were no longer married Goku seemed to be a better partner and parent. Which always led Chichi into a downward spiral. It was her fault. It was their marriage holding him back. As much as he seemed to get it together she seemed to fall apart.

After leaving the mall Chichi drove over to Goku's apartment. The stairs—great another reminder that she had gotten out of shape since the divorce. Maybe she could start running again it was time to reclaimed things that were in her life before Goku and she loved marathons. When she met Goku they became a couples activity and even family event—when he was around he reminded herself bitterly.

Goku opened the door for her when she knocked and let her in, "Goten is super excited because he made a surprise for you." He chuckled. "By the way Chichi what time would you like to do Valentine's dinner?" He asked with his typical grin.

"You don't have other plans?" Chichi asked suspiciously.

Goku laughed, "Nah what else would I do? Why do you have other plans?"

She hated when he played this game turning, her words around. Her face flushed, "That wouldn't be your business but maybe I do."

Goku's brow furrowed and he looked like he was trying to decipher a secret code. "But the kids? They like routine Cheech. You like routine." Goku gestured to her. "Gohan always has had Valentine's with us and same with Goten." He stumbled on his words.

"Yes when you were home Goku. I had many Valentine's with just my boys." Chichi replied coldly. He shook his head and Chichi could see the frustration he was trying to suppress.

"Dad it's okay I actually think I may have other plans....well if all goes well..." Gohan said quietly. His parents starred at him wide eyed. "I would like to ask Videl on a date. Not a study date but a date date. We’ve been hanging out a lot lately and I really like her."

"I have plans too!" Goten beamed hugging his mom's waist. "Trunks and I want to watch TV since Valentine's is yucky and friends are better than girlfriends." Goten wrinkled his nose.

"O-okay then well I guess let me know." Goku scratched his head, sheepishly hiding his confusion well. "Since you have plans you, go out and I'll take care of Goten. As for Gohan--"

Chichi cut him off, "I don't think a date is appropriate you are still in school."

"He's eighteen Cheech we were married by then, I was in the military, and we were starting a family. Not that I recommend Gohan get married at his age. My point is it’s just a date. I've met Videl she's a nice girl."

"Our choices are no excuse Gohan has far more schooling left after high school. And why have I not met her if you have?!" Chichi huffed.

"Well mom you don't let people come over to study and dad does." Gohan explained.

"We also eat pizza sometimes and go boxing." Goten smiled.

"We will discuss that later Goku." Chichi scolded. Goten frowned and stomped his foot complaining that Chichi never let him have fun.

"Goten that's enough. Do not disrespect your mother like that." Goku scolded. "You can either wait in your room until it's time to leave or apologize." Goku crossed his arms and Goten pouted knowing his dad was serious.

"Mama I'm sorry for being rude to you." Goten said and Chichi nodded. After several minutes of digging around the house gathering up their stuff the boys piled into her car. Just another day for Chichi Son.

 


	2. Ex-Brother-in-Law?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Valentine’s Day.

Two days later Chichi was really regretting her decision to switch up her Valentine's plans. Sure she got her nails done and took herself to a sushi bar but she missed her boys. Gohan was on his first date and Goten was spending the day with Goku since she had a 'date' aka herself. She had never had a Valentine’s without them and Goku was right. She thrived on routines. When she called to pick up the boys Goku sounded pretty frazzled. 

"Chichi you really don't have to take the boys home. Besides it’s only 7pm and Gohan won’t be home ‘til at least 9" She could hear the headache that was bound to be pounding in his voice. 

"Well that wouldn't be fair you deserve the chance to go out as well." Chichi said. 

She could hear him muffle his own laughter. "If I were to go anywhere it be my bed sleeping or I suppose an all you can eat buffet. Besides I'm playing babysitter I got Trunks and Marron here." Goku said. "And its a sleepover, so it be weird if the boys weren’t here." 

"Oh okay well I guess I'll pick them up in the morning...." 

"Of course Happy Valentine's Day Cheech." Goku hung up and Chichi sank under her covers sniffling. This was the most empty and utterly lonely Valentine's she ever had. 

The next morning Chichi was ready to see her babies so she texted her ex-husband as soon as her feet hit the ground and got to Goku's at 8am. When she texted him she was on her way he asked her to pick up coffee and now she knew why. He looked beyond tired and was yawning. His hair was in more disarray than usual, which was hard to achieve. "Thank you Trunks and Goten tried to make ramen in my coffee maker at 3am." He shook his head and took a sip. 

"Are they alright they could burn themselves." Chichi gasped. 

"Yah they’re fine. I'm still finding noodles in my hair though." Goku laugh-sighed. "Come sit down I wanna talk with you ‘bout something." 

Chichi hated when he did this. Goku wanting to talk meant only a few things and since he had retired from the military 3 years ago she figured it had to be the other reason. She sat at the table and folded her arms over her chest. 

"Raditz is getting out of jail and he's been doing really well." Chichi rolled her eyes, she knew it. "Awww come on Cheech, Goten barely remembers him." 

"And I'm grateful for that Gohan had seen too many of his outbursts including the night Piccolo had to break you two up. No child should have to see that." 

"Come on Chichi I forgive him and I'm the one who got beat up." Goku shrugged. 

"In our home Goku, my god how can you be so casual about it." 

"Chichi it happened years ago and he wasn't in his right mind. He was fresh out of the service and wasn't coping well." 

"You're right he was drunk out of his mind." She hissed under her breath.

"Chichi he served on Vegeta’s team they saw and did some horrible stuff and that's already too much information I'm giving you. No one is the same after serving in those war torn areas. Listen I think the boys should get to choose. Raditz is staying with mom and pop right now. If you will feel better you can come too my mom misses you. She tells me every time she calls." Goku added.

"This is Raditz fourth time in jail." 

"Yah and he is finally going to therapy which is amazing and he goes to AA daily. I believe in him. I even have gone to a meeting or two with him. He's on his 8 step." 

After a few moments of silence she gave in. "I guess I will agree and I will go. Goku I swear if you brother is out of control I will pluck Gohan and Goten right out of there." Chichi gritted. 

"Okay deal. I know you don't believe me or trust my judgment all too much but I just know that this time Raditz is getting it together." Goku said with a smile and Chichi shrugged. "Gohan what have I told you about listening in on your mom and I." 

Gohan walked out from behind the kitchen wall and looked embarrassed. "Sorry Dad I just thought nevermind it wasn't right." 

"How was your date honey?" Chichi asked. 

"It went well. Dad actually helped me pick out flowers and stuff since we did a picnic." Gohan said and Goku blushed with a laugh. That was his go to for dates with her either motorcycle rides or picnics. Chichi always loved their little nightime picnics throughout dating and their marriage. 

There was a knock at the door and a gruff voice calling out. Goku got up and let them in. "Well geez Vegeta I thought if I took Trunks for the night your mood might improve since you got bulma to yourself!" Goku teased suggestively and Vegeta blushed something Chichi had never seen. 

"Our night was fine Kakarrot. I am just ready to see my son is all..." Vegeta said rather quietly and Goku have him a nod. As Chichi watched the interaction she felt like Goku knew a lot more about Vegeta and his condition that she did. She was used to being out of the loop but it was like they had a code. Vegeta picked Trunks up who was sleeping and waved as he left. "Thanks Kakarrot." 

Goku gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "I can drop off Marron on the way home. You look like you could use some shut eye." Chichi offered. Goku agreed and gave her a side hug when she left with the boys. When she was driving home something didn't set well with her. It took her several minutes for her to realize that Goku always gave her real hugs and his awkward side hug bothered her even though it shouldn't.


	3. Meet the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Chichi and Goku’s co-parenting.

Chichi and Goku had an interesting relationship as co-parents. When he was still in the military his presence was not expected and his absence was normal. However since his retirement three years ago and taking a civilian job on base he was always there. ALWAYS. Now three years into transitioning into the civilian world Goku was always getting closer to being the parent and partner she dreamed of. It was depressing, but if she waited until this moment now he would’ve kept her waiting eight years in addition to their married years to get it together.

Despite it once being what Chichi dreamed of Goku's involvement in their lives annoyed her at first but now with 3 years of him being home she was used to it. So she put on her best mom face—her suck it and do it for the boys face—and welcomed Goku to every school event.

She was used to people commenting what a beautiful family they had. She was used to little old ladies saying that they had just a picture ture perfect family. And she was used to being the one to say they were divorced. 

Tonight was a busy night. Both of their boys had parent teacher conferences at their respective schools. As usual Goku didn't protest the times and it they started with Goten and his second grade class. 

Here's where Chichi's newest frustration lied—Ms. Kelly—Goten's teacher who happened to be a beautiful, youthful, single woman. Chichi still couldn't comprehend how someone could make a turtleneck and pants look so sexy rather than frumpy. 

"Ms. Son and Goku! It's just so good to see you both! Goten is just an absolute delight in my class he's a little ray of sunshine." Ms. Kelly chimed with enthusiasm that nauseated Chichi and cringed at the use of Goku’s first name. "Oh and thank you Goku for being such a helpful parent volunteer." 

"Oh it's nothing Ms. Kelly." He waved dismissively. Chichi flinched, Goku? A parent volunteer? He certainly never put in that much effort for Gohan.

"Don't be silly Goku Son the kiddos were hanging on your every word during your career day presentation and so was I. Your service to this country is admirable. Anyway you two come take a seat so we can chat about how awesome Goten is." Goku followed behind her with equal enthusiasm and Chichi threw herself into the chair between Goku and the spunky young teacher. 

"So Goten is just darling. He's a natural leader in the classroom and a good rule follower. He's quite the smartypants my only concern is during reading time he told me the words can get fuzzy." 

"Oh our oldest wears glasses and I wear contacts so that's probably it. I will take him to the optometrist ASAP." Chichi got agenda out and began taking notes.

"Well Ms. Son I'm not an expert but the way Goten describes it, I think he might have something else going on he inverts his letters occassionally." 

"Actually I'm dyslexic so it very well could be that." Goku shrugged casually.

"You are?" Chichi asked. 

"Yeah 'cept I didn't find out until like a few years ago. At that point I'd learned around it." 

"Oh well we will look into that too I suppose." 

"Other than that Goten is an absolute joy to have in my class. He's great at math and counting you two have raised a great boy." The meeting ended with handshake and pleasantries. Chichi had to drag Goku out of their away from that siren, because she didn’t want to be later for Gohan’s appointment of course.

Gohan's school was just a short walk away so they headed out on foot. "You never told me you had trouble reading." 

"Eh I never had proper schooling so it just seemed normal that's why my contract with the military was so intense. I didn't know I signed to deploy each year for my first five." He laughed nervously. 

Chichi sighed and they reached Gohan's school. She knew Goku was carefree, but not asking for help, being prideful. That damn Vegeta must have gotten in his head about his Saiyan heritage again. All Gohan’s teachers ranted and raved about his study skills. Gohan definitely had potential to seek a higher education and Chichi couldn't be more proud. Goku barely got a high school diploma and she finished hers top of her class. She often wondered what she could’ve accomplished if she went to college. When the principal asked to meet with them she wasn't sure why. 

"Mr. And Ms. Son it is great to meet with you both. I was just informed that your son is National Merit Scholar finalist." 

Chichi clutched her hands to her chest and teared up. "Wow! That's amazing I guess we better really start hunting for colleges and stuff I thought we would just do community college but wow!" 

"This is great. He'll be the first in our family to go to college.” Goku was the first in his family to get a high school diploma and Raditz had his GED.

"I am excited as well Orange Star hasn't had a merit scholar in a few years. My only concern for Gohan is he's struggled to acclimate socially here. He's a sweet boy but if he spends time with anyone its Coach Piccolo." 

"Oh Gohan had friends! He gets along with Videl and her friends." Goku chimed in.

"Oh I'm aware and we do adore Videl she is the Senior class president and is a great student. I just think your son could benefit from socializing." They both nodded and began there walked back to the car.

They always kept their conversations strictly to their children. The walk back to the car was quiet but Goku reminded her of the weekend and she groaned. Raditz. She told him she wrote it down and would text him about any doctor appointments she made for Goten.


	4. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More co-parenting fluff before the weekend.

"I am so glad you are coming Chi I need more women in this family. I just wish Raditz would find a nice girl to settle down with. I know my eldest has made questionable choices but he has a soft heart." 

Chichi rolled her eyes with the chord phone pressed to her face, "Well I am glad to come all those grown men and boys run you ragged with all the cooking and cleaning." 

"Oh no it's mostly Bardock." Chichi could relate to that. Goku was more work than both her boys combined. "But despite him infuriating me with his dinner requests at 6am." Chichi muffled a giggle. "I love him and we've been married 40 years this anniversary." 

"Well that's quite the feat. Anyway Gine I look forward to seeing you soon but I oughta get Gohan up for school and Goten ready for the doctor." 

"Of course. I love yah hun." Gine chimed and hung up. Damn her mother-in-law was a saint. She would claim her as family all day long. Bardock was okay...she supposed. Raditz though, that was a piping hot cup of nope. 

"Gohan, Goten time for breakfast!" She heard little feet scatter and knew that was her youngest while her eldest adjusted his shirt. She always found humor in how her boys were so different. Gohan always styled his hair and his outfit was always pressed the night before. Everything about him said pristine and put together. 

Goten on the other hand had his father's unruly hair and made no effort to tame it. When she would lick her hand and flatten it out and he would squirm just like his father. His clothes were clean yes put together methodically like Gohan's...no. Yes he was younger but Goten had an ease to his personality and even though Goku made her angrier than a hornet, she hoped Goten never out grew that free spirited, good nature. 

She set their plates down for them and pecked them both on the cheek. "So Gohan have you looked at any clubs or sports?" 

He shrugged meekly, "I don't know I was thinking about maybe chess club. Videl has been pushing me to join this wilderness club with her, but I don't know." 

"What? That sounds so fun Gohan! Mom can I do that when I'm big." 

"Well Gohan as long as they allow parent volunteers you can join." 

"I was afraid you'd say that...." Chichi gave him a shocked glare. "What I meant is you don't really like camping or fishing." 

"Daddy can he loves that stuff!" Her youngest said without hesitation. "When we fish we catch big fish and we track animals but not to hurt them to watch them." 

Gohan gave Chichi a pained look. "Gohan hun you really should ask him. He won't know your interested otherwise. You know your father you have to really spell it out for him." She smirked and poured them each a glass of milk. Her eldest nodded in agreement. 

"Goten hun your father and I are taking you to the doctors today so I need yah to get a snack for the road. Oh and boys tomorrow we are going to grandma Gine's." 

"Oh yay! I haven't seen nana in a while. I love her cinnamon oatmeal cookies." Goten wiggled out of his seat and ran off to pack up his backpack. 

After dropping Gohan off Chichi picked up Goku at his apartment. Goten waved at his dad from his booster seat. 

"Hey bud! Ready to go to the doctor." Goku hopped into the car and Chichi gasped. "Sorry Cheech I was just so excited to see G." Goku squeezed his Goten's knee sending him into a fit of laughter. 

After spending a few hours between the several appointments, it turned out to be a mix of needing glasses and some very mild dyslexia. Chichi was grateful that Goku's job had such good insurance and he covered the rest. Goten looked adorable in his glasses but they cost a pretty penny.

"Goten you can pick a lunch spot since you did so well today." Chichi kissed his head before getting in the driver seat. 

"Can daddy come with?" Goten asked and Chichi couldn't say no to the big eyed smile of her baby boy. 

"Oh Goten I..." Goku looked at Chichi anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome to come Goku. I'm sure your hungry by now anyway." 

He laughed and rubbed his growling stomach, "True." 

"Can we go to that place grandma and grandpa like?" Goten asked and Chichi looked at Goku confused. "They serve food like nana makes at home." 

"Oozaru's." Goku answered. "Ma and pop have been trying to teach the boys 'bout their heritage. Pops doesn't get too adventurous wiith food and a friend owns it.” 

“I don’t see why not then.” She answered with a smile and followed Goku’s directions.

Chichi stood at the entrance and Goten tugged on her hand toward a booth. "Mom it's self seated let's go!" He pulled her to his favorite spot that happened to be by the window. "I don't think momma has ever been here." Goten staged whispered to his father.

"Kakarrot! Oh and mini Kakarrot!" A voice roared and pulled Chichi out of her confusion and reluctance to eat at this hole in the wall of a diner. 

"Hi Nappa!" Goten yelled and jumped up to hug the man. 

"Oh Chichi this is Nappa he basically raised Vegeta and helped ma and pa take care of Raditz back when." 

"How is little Radi." Nappa asked Goten who he handed a fistful of candy. 

"Uncle Raditz is big now Nappa." Goten said with a roll of his eyes. "I get to see him for the first time since he's been on his trip!" 

Goku gave Nappa a cringy smile and mouthed 'go along with it'. Chichi looked up at the ceiling it's not that she wanted Goten to know his uncle was a felon but at the same time Goten thought Raditz was some war hero which was far from reality. 

"So this is Goten's mother. Nice to meet yah. I'll bring out the usual Kakarrot. What should I bring for her?" Nappa gestured to her. "I doubt she knows any of these dishes." 

"I'll just be a minute I need to read the menu." Chichi bit out. 

"Mama's never ate here before but grammy makes some of the stuff you do." 

"Well how about I just bring yah out something Gine created for the menu 'kay hun." Nappa said. Chichi wrinkled her nose at the use of the nickname hun but gave a curt nod. This was for Goten after all....it was his pick NOT her ex’s. Goku laughed nervously and turned all his attention to Goten who was coloring on a paper placemat. 

"Momma I wanna start boxing with Trunks at Uncle Geta's gym. Dad said we had to talk to you too." Goten pouted and clutched his hands together begging. "Please momma. It's what sayians do and daddy said you used to box when he met you." 

"Goku! Why would you tell him?" 

"Well I also told him we ran marathons. The boys were asking how we met. I was just being honest Cheech." He held his hands in mock surrender. 

Chichi growled, "I'll think about it but I don't like the idea of you training with Vegeta, he never makes Trunks study and school is priority Goten sayian or not." She glared at Goku. 

"I know momma honest. And I'd never use it for being bad ever! It just fun when daddy boxes with me." 

"Sweetheart I'm not saying no. I'm just saying I want to make sure we do this right. I don't want you getting sucked in and not having other dreams or goals." She conveniently eyed her ex husband who refused to match her gaze. 

Goku was always a dreamer which was part of what Chichi loved about him but it was also what frustrated her beyond belief. Boxing was all Goku cared or talked about since they had met. Sure she loved it too, but she grew up and put her family first. Fighting was the mistress that broke up their marriage.


	5. The Monkey’s Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am loving writing this story! I have several more pages of content I am working on. Also Objection to Love is a companion story in which Krillin and Lazuli meet. I am toying with the idea of writing Vegeta and Bulma a companion piece to Rebuilding as well. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of the story so far!

The weekend rolled around and it was time for Chichi to see her not so favorite person Goku's brother. Chichi scrubbed at this dishes aggressively, remembering all the times Raditz teased Goku about their relationship. He would call Goku whipped and comment on Chichi being demanding. He never had anything nice to say about their relationship. She never liked Raditz and his drinking never helped his case. When Raditz got out of the military he couldn't hold a job to save his life and by the time Gohan was 5 he had a DUI on his record. 

Sure there was more to it but considering her family was often the target of his aggressive behavior she had no sympathy for him. She had said some harsh things the last time she saw him so she took some deep breaths. Before she knew it she was at Goku's parents house knocking on the door. She was relieved that it was Goku who opened the door. Goten burst through the door yelling "Grammy!" 

"Oh my is that my little Kakarrot?" Gine teased, scooping Goten into her arms to cover him in kisses.

"No Grammy it’s me Goten." Goten giggled. 

"Oh my sweet Goten you look just like your daddy and your papa! You are so handsome. You should go visit grandpa he is eating cookies in the kitchen and they are your favorite. Bardock! Share with your grandson or else." She covered his face in kisses again and Goten laughed. Then she turned to ChiChi. "Oh Chichi when my baby boy said you were joining us I got so excited!" Gine wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Kakarrot please pour us some tea while I dote on my older grandson who is beginning to look like a man. I could cry!" She ruffled Gohan's hair. 

"Your telling me one day I'm burping him over my shoulder and hearing his little baby giggles and now he's dating." Chichi let out a depressed sigh. 

"Oh Gohan you are a handsome young man just be sure to take your time okay there's no need to rush!" Gine said, pulling him into a hug. “Now she needs to pass the good old nana test first. If she can’t cook she’s no good for any Saiyan, but if you like her I’ll teacher.” Gine winked and Gohan blushed, rubbing his neck.

Bardock and Gine had a love story ChiChi always admired. They got pregnant with Raditz when they were 16 and Goku when they were 19.They moved to west city because Bardock got a good job at a factory on the out skirts of town. They were both from out of the country and Goku was the only one born here. That's how Goku ended up with grandpa Gohan who cared for him when they were deported. 

They had rebuilt their family when they got their citizenships and she supposed that's why Bardock encouraged his boys to join the military. Both Goku and Raditz had education benefits that he and Gine never did. They were born in a war torn country and wanted a better life for their kids. Chichi admired that about them. They both eventually gotten their GEDs which Gine struggled with and they proudly decorated their little, quaint house with pictures of their boys and grandsons accomplishments. 

When Raditz started getting in trouble with the law it really tore Gine up. Although they often yelled at each other in their native language Chichi could hear the anger in Bardock’s voice and pain in Gine’s voice. Bardock never seemed to acknowledge that Raditz issue was not just self-control. Gine on the other hand proudly displayed his AA chips on the entertainment center. Goten had no idea that Raditz drank and that’s likely why Chichi caught Goku turning the frame holding the chips around.

Chichi shuddered when she heard a booming voice and laughter. "Holy shit Goten you do look just like your pops and gramps lucky ducky right your daddy gets all the ladies." He teased. 

"Uncle Radi! Your back from your trip finally! It's been forever!" Goten latched onto his arm and Raditz chuckled. Chichi's body went rigid and she remembered the last thing she said to Raditz and it was something along the lines of 'I hope the next I see you, you are in a body bag'. Granted she was shaken up after Goku had to go to hospital for several broken ribs and even a hairline fracture on his skull. 

That fight she would rather forget and the look on poor Gohan's face as he hid under the kitchen table. If Gohan hadn't begged Raditz to stop she wasn't sure Piccolo could've held him off even if Goku was in fighting shape. 

"Hey Uncle Raditz." Gohan waved nervously. 

"Hey bud!" Raditz pulled him in and ruffled his hair. "Chichi it's good to see you." He said awkwardly with a wide eyed expression. Goku laughed and rubbed his nose. Raditz pointed at Goku and then Chichi as if he was trying to figure something out. 

"Mommy and daddy are friends Uncle Radi of course mommy is here!" Goten beamed. 

"Of course sometimes my brain just doesn't wanna work right!" Raditz laughed. 

"Uncle Radi do you have a girlfriend?" Goten asked innocently and the normally unapologetic man blushed, he actually blushed. 

"Yah Radi why don't you tell G about your crush maybe he can give you some advice." Gine giggled. 

"She just...I her old man runs a restaurant that hires people who have been on trips before that's all Goten." The little boy pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Oh no that savior complex nonsense Radi go get a job somewhere else. Call Geta! He owns that gym or whatever." Gine waved her hand dismissively. 

"Ma you know how Geta is and his wife owns it technically. Maybe down the road but not now that would violate the rules of my trip no boxing for a few months." 

"That's not fair Uncle Radi!" Goten burst out. 

"You got you brother, your dad, and your poppop and Grandpa Ox, Ten your fine now come eat with me." Bardock yelled out. Raditz pulled Goku into a hug and Gine beamed. Chichi could relate to that, nothing warmed her heart more than seeing Gohan and Goten together. She walked into the kitchen and began finishing up the salad where Gine left off. So far things were fine like old times....

Chichi set the table while everyone else had their reunion including Bardock who only cracked a smile for his grandkids. Raditz entered the kitchen and nervously cleared his throat. "Chichi I wanted to thank you for letting the kiddos come over." 

"Oh uh no problem Goku really wanted this so....yah..." 

"So your back together finally?" Raditz said with a smile and then backtracked when Chichi raised a brow. He waved his hands in surrender. 

"Why would you think that?" Chichi stuttered. 

"You know what I think I hear Gohan asking me a question. Coming Gohan." He called out and practically ran from the kitchen. Chichi clutched her necklace one Gohan bought her for mother's day.

Throughout dinner Chichi was silent. After all these years she never considered why she hadn't moved on from Goku. She always chopped it up to focusing on their children—something he hadn't done. 

"Chichi how is work?" Gine asked. Chichi cracked a smile at Gine's accent. 

"It's going well I just like that I get out of school with Goten and it's a little extra money." Chichi had taken a library assistant job at the school. Goku furrowed his brow in confusion. "Goku provides plenty of course." She amended and wasn't sure why, but it was the truth. Goku provided enough. 

"He's always been very frugal and good with money. The military did instill some very strong values in our boys." Gine said proudly. "Gohan it be nice for you to keep up the tradition. Your pops and your uncle. Your gramps served in our homeland and your grandpa Ox served here." 

"Mama...Gohan doesn't want to go in to the military and Chichi and I are both enthusiastic that he is passionate about his studies. Besides Gohan is so smart he could be an officer. Like a lawyer or doctor." Goku cut in. 

"Mommy doesn't want Gohan going to fight." Goten said. "She doesn't even like play fighting like boxing." The table fell silent. 

"Well I suppose we have quite a few differences cultural differences between us. Saiyans fight from the time they walk." Gine said gently and Bardock scoffed. 

"Well anyway that lasagna was the best ma. I'm gonna hit the hay in a bit. Boys your uncle Raditz has lots of interviews and appointments." Raditz yawned dramatically and walked off. 

A few minutes later Goku was walking ChiChi and the boys out to the car and driving them home. "You know Chi if you need more money I get it. All you had to do was ask." 

"It's not like that. I was getting so lonely with both the boys gone." 

"I get that when I get home on week days it's well quiet and I was used to it when I was in the service but that was not here so." He shrugged. 

"Raditz thought we were back together." She said quietly and Goku gripped the wheel. 

"He always said he thought we would. He always said nothing really changed between us but your dating and I'm learning to be here again." Goku sighed. "I just realized I was driving to my apartment. Good thing they are asleep so they won't notice the long drive." He laughed. 

Chichi half-smiled. She didn’t know why she felt compelled to inform him that she was not seeing anyone but the words tumbled out anyway. “I am more dating myself than anything. I never have put effort into myself so I am trying to do that.”

“Yah that’s smart. I like that idea for sure.” Goku nodded and Chichi thought she saw him ease up. She didn’t want to read into anything though.


	6. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like to see anything from this scene in the companion piece objection to love. Also let me know if you like Raditz being more involved in this piece! Pleaseeee and thank you your comments are appreciated.

"So you called an emergency girl's night because Raditz thought you and Goku reconciled. I mean it's not that hard to believe that you and Goku would get back together." Lazuli said dryly. 

Chichi gaped, "Lazuli! You're supposed to be on my side!" Chichi grabbed her soda and her forhead vein popped out with ire. 

"Oh I think I am Cheech." Lazuli said rolling her eyes and fluffing her hair. She grabbed a few plates off the revolving belt handing Chichi her favorite yellowtail roll. 

"Yah like that ever work out. What do you know? You and Krillin have the picture perfect marriage." Chichi waved her hands rhythmically and huffed. "You guys have never split or anything." Chichi spit but her friend’s face looked pain and immediately Chichi expression twisted in confusion. 

Lazuli took a deep breath. "When Krillin and I got engaged I told him I want to keep it on the down low. I know everyone teases him because I proposed to him, but he did ask me first and I let him down, big time. You know Krillin's ex right." 

The roll of her eyes said it all but Chichi ranted anyway, "Yah that blue haired bimbo called me old. I am not old! I was a tired mom raising her baby practically on her own and caring for a child of a husband." 

"Yah well Krillin propsed to her twice and neither worked out obviously. He said the next time he asked it be 'third times a charm'—cheesy I know, but cute. Well I told him I didn't want a big ceremony I just wanted to elope. Simple. No audience, no attention." 

"Okay I'm following but not at all...I went to your wedding Lazuli, I was your maid of honor." 

"Okay drama queen! Give me a minute. So anyway he planned a romantic little elopement ceremony and I stood him up." She said with a sad smile and gentle shake of her head. "No explanation or anything. I just didn't show up, wore my dress to a bar let men buy me drinks nothing happened beyond that though. But I didn't come home for well over a week. I stayed with Lapis." 

"Lazuli was this the fight you two had all those years ago?" She asked with finger quotes "that was no big deal?" This was madness Chichi felt like she was going to be sick. Lazuli always loved Krillin the woman never had eyes for another man it was amazing considering her career of squashing marriages. 

"For the first time someone loved me and not out of a guilt or obligation or something, really loved. Me being me when I came home I expected everything to be okay or I thought I could just play it off and pretend like nothing happened. I did love him even when I was gone I never thought of anyone else or even thought about being with another man. So I thought just coming home would be enough.”

"What...what happened?" 

"Krillin had all of my stuff packed up in the front room. Told me he loved me and said if I wanted to come home and stay home he would welcome me back but if not he was done. I've never seen him like that. Ever." 

Lazuli's voice was quivering and she blinked some tears back. The waiter came by so she ordered a glass of wine for each of them. 

"There were no accusations of cheating or name calling or yelling. He just drew the line in the sand. Anyway that really tore me up and we were separated for a few weeks after that. When I came home we had a long talk about what we wanted and what we could expect from each other. So I proposed to him 6 months later because I wanted him and everyone around us to know I chose him and that my declaration was honest and true." She smiled over her wine glass. 

"I had no clue." Chichi sighed into her glass. 

"No marriage is perfect but if Krillin and I hadn't set expectations and boundaries there's no way we would've made it. I would've walked all over him. So I think you know what I am getting at. I know you guys have been divorced for a while but you obviously care for each other." 

"He's the father of my children I can't just hate him. Even if I wanted to he gave me Gohan and Goten. They are my life." 

"Well figure out how you feel about Goku because I think this is deeper than your letting on Chi. Did you ever tell him why you filed?"

"I mean I didn't send him a list of everything he did wrong but how could he not know he left me, Gohan, and our newborn son. My dad had to move in with us just to barely get by. It was hell Lazuli." 

"I know, but this is Goku we are talking about. At least talk it out for the boys. I tell you this because I care Cheech. If I didn’t care I would restlessly push you to forgive him like Bulma or tell you to forget him. Neither are what you two need Chichi.” Lazuli said and patted her friends hand that was resting on the table.


	7. Crashing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku finds Chichi’s behavior off. The changes in their family dynamic are different and he isn’t sure what to make of it.

She spent that morning reflecting on Lazuli’s words the previous night. She never came to a conclusion. Chichi knocked on the door and was shocked when her husb--ex husband didn't answer but his brother. "Raditz I was just coming to pick up the boys. Where's Goku?" 

"Kakarrot isn't here." He shut the door and stood next to her in the hall. “Luckily I was off because--wait don't freak out. Kakarrot got in a car accident he said it's no big deal just a little fender bender but he's getting his head checked out." Raditz shrugged and prepared himself for the verbal lashing out. 

"What!? Oh no Goku hit his head!? That's gotta be like his 3rd or 4th head injury!" She stopped to punch Raditz arm who was snickering. 

"Owww! He'd probably be happy to hear your worried he said he thought you were gonna kill him but he had to run in to work today so I walked the boys home from school. Some idiot hit his crappy old car. Anyway he will be home soon he said." 

"Good god my Goku is such a mess." She didn't even realize she had said it and went into the kitchen and began cooking. 

"I'm not gonna complain that your cooking but Chichi you might wanna calm down before you--" 

She pointed the knife in his direction. "Before I what? Raditz...please Goku will be hungry the kids are hungry your hungry and I'm stressing out so let me cook. Just go watch TV or something." 

When Chichi hear the door open she had just finished cooking and threw the hand towel on the floor to inspect Goku's head. "Son Goku you better not have driven recklessly. My children need their father." 

"Ouch Cheech! It's just a mild percussion." 

"Concussion Goku?! Oh and your words are all jumbled. Goodness sit and eat something I am calling your insurance and you are suing." She said grabbing her phone. 

"What's going on?" Goten asked. 

"Your dad has a fun-cussion." Raditz said. Gohan and Chichi both glared. 

"I'll be okay doctor said its super duper mild. Even with my previous injuries I'll be fine. Just a few days of rest." 

"Well mom I could stay the night and watch dad I am 18." 

"Goku I'm worried about that noggin of yours it's been battered around a lot. I know what the doctor said." She put her hand up to stop him. "But you need someone to help you while you take those fews days off." 

"He took care of himself when he got all bust up the last time. When he came back from deployment and had that spinal injury. Mom barely had to help him." Raditz said as if it was common knowledge. Then when he saw the shock on Chichi's face he slowly retreated back to the couch. 

"Boys can you go watch a show with Raditz." 

"Are you gonna yell at daddy?" 

"No honey now run along. Son Goku. What is he talking about?" 

Goku got closer and talked in a low voice. "It happened after everything was offical Chichi and I didn't think you wanted to hear from me. Since you said 'if it ain't bout our kids I don't want you calling' I was tryin' to give you the space you wanted. Besides I'm okay I healed up just fine. PT and OT took care of me." 

"Goku that's just awful. Did you tell the doctor all you injuries?" 

"Yes Chichi I'm okay honestly but I can't drive so don't worry bout me, take the boys like planned." He grabbed her hands from his face and held them for a second before letting them go to her side. 

"No. We will just have a big family sleepover. Gohan can take Raditz home he has a job. I don't work wednesdays anyway. Now go eat I made beef and broccoli with noodles. Your plate will get cold." 

"Okay....thanks Chi." He said trying to hide the tint of pink at his cheeks. 

That next morning to Goku's delight Chichi went to the corner store so she could make bacon and eggs. He forgot how good her breakfast was. Something so simplistic like eggs was mouthwatering when Chichi made it. Surely she was the best cook he had ever known. 

He was confused when she came back after dropping the boys off at school. Chichi never really sent him mixed signals....ever. When she was mad oh boy he knew it. Back when they were married and things were going well she made it very clear with her “enthusiasm” which made him blush just thinking about it. 

This was entirely different and new. 

They were divorced. Chichi was never in his apartment long enough to even sit on the couch for the first several years after the divorce. 

Now she was agreeing to have dinner with his family which he could justify she was just worried about the boys. But this? The boys were taken care of and going home with her from school. 

So he just tried to start his normal routine. A quick run and some stretches. He was stretching out his legs in the front room when he could hear Chichi tapping her foot. 

"What do you think your doing?" 

"Well I guess I was going on a run. That's my normal routine on a day off." He scratched his head. 

"You need rest Goku. You can stretch and a walk may do you some good but no running." She said with a sweet softness in her tone. 

"Okay. Well would you like to walk with me?" He waited for the verbal onslot and anger, but it never came. 

"Sure I will go with you. We can get ice cream or something." Chichi was already dressed comfortably. She had rested her hand on Goku's back when they walked down the stairs which caused him to furrow his brow in even more confusion. This was odd.


	8. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi and Goku are shoved into a conversation about their past.

Their walk started out quiet. Goku tried to keep his eyes on his surroundings and there was a nice park near his apartment. He kept his pace leisurely but couldn't help but eye Chichi, she looked at peace. She looked radiant and at ease like during their earlier years of marriage. 

The wrinkle in her forehead had disappeared. Goku had always thought she looked prettier with age. He tried to keep those thoughts and feelings to himself. She didn't return the sentiment so what was the point?

Despite his efforts of self control there was always a couple times he couldn't help but notice how her body had changed. After Chichi had Gohan she had put a great deal of effort and focus into getting her pre-baby body back. 

It wasn't until he found her crying, when she couldn't fit into her favorite dress despite her best efforts that he told her how much he liked her curvier figure. 

After she had Goten the appeal only grew more, he liked her curves and now it felt like she was flaunting them in front of him much to his discomfort. 

He could feel the pout on his face and he hated how Chichi always did this to him and now in combo with her tenderness it felt like she meant something by it. 

"Goku are you in pain?" Chichi asked gently touching his arm. 

"No I'm okay. Just why are you taking such good care of me Chichi? You don't need or have to do this." 

"Well I guess I just wanted to help. Would you prefer I leave?" 

"No...I'm just asking is all." 

"Then let's get ice cream and walk back. You need a nap soon mister." 

Goku was the first to admit he had a very simplistic understanding of romantic relationships. For him it was simple he liked Chichi when they reconnected in high school. He liked her more than any other person and so he supposed that’s what love was. 

He didn't ever like any other girl like that. When he went to training he thought about her constantly and they were engaged already so they married. He enjoyed what he still as an adult man referred to as ‘husband and wife things’. The divorce didn’t erase those things. 

A wife was hard work so why would he take a new one it didn't make sense. He still had to co-parent with Chichi which in the beginning was challenging because she was always so mad and he didn't know why. It felt like one day she just woke up and didn’t like him anymore. Which was confusing. 

Goku had never denied her something she asked for. Including ending their marriage. Which he quickly realized he had no basic living skills like cooking or cleaning. He had to learn how to be an independent adult and appreciated truely how much she did do around the house. 

Chichi and him never had that friendship after divorce unless it was infront of the kids. Really only Goten thought his mommy and daddy were friends. Poor Gohan got to see them in some of their more bitter moments. He didn't like it, he didn't think he could just be friends with her...

When back at the apartment Chichi instructed Goku to take a nap he did more so to get a break from their confusion dynamic. Once he was asleep she immediately went in to mom mode scrubbing at the dishes and cleaning every inch of the apartment including the bathroom. When she opened the medicine cabinet she knew it was none of her business but she saw some medications and condoms? 

A million thoughts ran through her head and she was nauseated, but she froze when she heard Goku shuffle down the hall.


	9. On the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I am writing a ton of content for this story and OTL my other AU. I love getting comments from you guys! So I am having a blast writing stuff with more Raditz in it. Give me thoughts on his involvement in the story. I will add a Chapter with more of his involvement soon.

"Chichi you alright in there? I’ve been waiting for a while I wanna take a shower." Goku said lightly knocking on the door. 

Chichi flattened her shirt and hair and walked out. "Yes I am okay uh Goku I think we should talk. I was cleaning in there and I found some things. Some pills." 

His eyes were still hooded from his nap. "That's my sleeping pills I don't take them when the boys are here and I take half the dose anyway. The other ones are for anxiety and depression they are non addictive--" 

"Goku that's not why I'm worried why are you taking these?" She said softly but the concern in her voice was clear as day. 

"Right around when you were pregnant wiith G I wasn't feeling right but I didn't know it could be anything other than my imagination until Bulma had me help out with Vegeta in a very private matter. Then Raditz you know all his issues were surfacing and I was having some real weird thoughts. I just wasn't happy no matter where I was and I didn’t wanna scare you. Don’t wanna scare you but I'm taking care of it." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were watering and he rubbed her arm gently. 

"I...at this time I didn't want yah to think I was like Raditz and I knew you were spread thin." Chichi pulled him into a hug. "Chi I'm sorry I said so much I'm okay now though." 

"That's not why I'm emotional Goku. I should've seen the signs or something. I should’ve asked how you were. I noticed you were never in bed but I just thought you wanted to be away from me." 

"Oh heavens no Chichi." Goku chuckled. "I just couldn't sleep but when you sent the papers I thought I was doing you a favor and by the time my mind was right I figured it was too late." 

"I have a confession Goku please don't be mad. I kind of sent them as a test of whether you still loved me. I was so irrational and depressed. When you sent them back I just thought you were confirming my suspicions." She laughed and cried at the same time.

Goku blinked at her and she kissed his cheek, holding him tight. "Gosh Chi I thought you didn't wanna be with me." 

"I was so upset and wrapped up in my own mind and I was a mess and I thought maybe you would fight it if you loved me?" She said shyly. 

"Chichi if you love someone you let them go even if it hurts. It's not in my nature to be all controlling." She giggled into his shoulder. "Maybe Raditz was right." 

"I suppose, but one more thing those condoms. Have you had unsavory women over with my babies here?" 

"Chichi I got those for Gohan when we had the sex talk because I didn't want a third family generation of pregnant teens." He laughed and she smack his arm. "But ummm cheech what do we do now?" 

"I guess just take it slow?" She offered. "I don't want the boys getting all nervous or excited." Goku nodded in agreement and helped her up. “I mean we should probably see if this is what we both want right?” 

“To date?” 

“Yah to date.”


	10. It’s the Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Son family’s youngest member experiences some prejudices and hurtful accusations. 
> 
> WARNING: There is some hurtful themes. I myself am of mixed cultural background and this is a nod to what kids go through.

Dating your former husband for the first time in 8 years was weird especially when you were trying to keep it a secret. Chichi had the day off and met Goku out for lunch. They were having a good time but they both got a call from Goten's school. 

Chichi practically sprinted to the office looking her baby boy over. "Son Goten what happened!?" She cried out and wiped the blood away from his lip. Goku trailed behind her and rubbed her back. 

"What happened kiddo?" Goku asked. 

"It was Johnny's fault he started it and he called us dirty sayians.” His lip quivered and he sniffled. “And he said allll this mean stuff about daddy and Uncle Geta and Uncle Radi." Goten wiped his tears away when he heard the door to the open office and Trunks walked out with his parents. 

"Vegeta let's go." Bulma hissed. 

"No this is bullshit some little punk wants to insult my heritage and my child's heritage and our kids are in trouble. Fuck back home that shit got yah more than a black eye." 

"The other boy will be punished Mr. Briefs I am sorry about this." 

"The fuck you are. My people have been persecuted and now my son who is your brightest student is a target in your school. My last name is not Briefs! If you gave a fuck about your students culture you’d know that!" 

"Vegeta." Goku called out sternly and then spoke a string of words Chichi did not understand. "Kay." Vegeta scoffed in response but walked out with Bulma and their son in tow. 

"Okay Mr. And Mrs. Son take a seat I want to make this as fair as possible and give Goten a chance to say his peace. This is his first offense and Chichi works here. This isn’t like him. Your son has never been violent and this is very out of his character for him, more so than the other two boys." The principal stated. Goku nodded and put his arm around Goten while Chichi continued to fuss over him. The principal gestured for Goten to start.

"Well Johnny was making fun of me cause I said my daddy has two names, Goku and Kakarrot cuz its his sayian name. Johnny said that I was a dirty sayian and it explained why my daddy and I are so stupid.” His voice began to faulter and he stuttered. “Then...then he said his daddy's a police officer and he arrested my Uncle Radi. So I told him no he was on a trip and he laughed at me so I got mad and called him mean. Then he pushed me so I punched him and he's bigger so he hit me down and Trunks started fighting him and he called him a bad word." 

"What did he call Trunks? Goten....Trunks didn't tell me and it could help him be in less trouble." 

Goten looked at his mom who nodded. "Johnny said Trunks is a bastard because his mommy and daddy got married a couple years ago after he was born." Chichi shook her head and hugged Goten tightly. Goku carried Goten out of the office after they finished talking to the principal. 

On the ride home Goten finally spoke up. "Daddy what Johnny said ‘bout Uncle Radi did he go to jail?" 

Goku chewed on his lip nervously and Chichi spoke up, "You know what baby why don't you let your Uncle tackle that question sometime, but just so you know Goten people aren't bad because they go to jail. Sometimes people make big mistakes and need help getting better." 

"Okay I just worry bout him I'd miss him if he left again." Goten said at a whisper. 

"Well would it make you feel better if we visit him at work so you can see that he's doing well?" Chichi offered and Goten smiled widely. "I heard the cafe he works at has awesome croissants and strawberry pie." 

"Yay!!! Thanks mommy! Daddy you'll go too right!" 

"Sure thing kiddo. It'll be good to see your uncle and get some sweets."


	11. Truth and Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives some insight to what is going on with Raditz both personally and his relationship with Goku and Goten. I am officially obsessed with writing Raditz and an OC introduced in this chapter. Please give feedback on whether you would like to see more of Raditz and potential for romance.

He blew some smoke out in the alley way and took a deep breath. Raditz crushed his cigarette under his boot and got ready to go back on shift. Once he tied his apron back on Lena, his boss's adorable, spunky daughter handed him a coffee.

"It's just ‘bout time for that midafternoon coffee you love." She handled him the paper cup with a smile

"Thanks Lena." Raditz said taking a sip. “It’s perfect as usual.”

She smiled, “One sugar and three creams. I got it down to a science.” She paused and took a shallow breath, “Hey since your closing you can take the day old bread and sweets home. I--I I know you said your old man likes our biscuits."

He nodded with a smile. "Oh and uh Raditz if you'd like we could grab a beer after work." She asked in shy but cute manner.

"I uh don't know. That’s uh...Possibly some other time?" He said rather awkwardly. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his little flash of a nephew burst through the front door, running straight for the counter. He set his coffee down and stood at the register. "Hello sir how can I help yah today?"

"It’s me Uncle Radi." He pouted and his busted lip only emphasized the action.

"My oh my. Do you ever stop growing boy? You grew a whole foot since a few nights ago." Raditz waved him behind the counter. "Lena this is one of my nephews and that's my brother Kakarrot and that’s Chichi Goten's momma."

"Oh well its nice to meet yah." She leaned down and looked at Goten's lip. "Yah know what'll fix that right up? Some pie. I made a special banana cream pie I'll get yah each a slice on the house." She got up and walked off to give them some privacy.

"Is miss Lena your crush?" Goten asked rather loudly in typical Goten fashion.

"G keep it down kiddo we just work together."

Chichi piped up. "I think your nephew is on to something she's real nice and cute she'd definitely treat you right."

"I've been divorced twice and I ain't that old so probably not the best idea." Raditz snickered and shook his head.

"But Uncle Raditz they weren't your true love." Goten said as if it were obvious. Goku and Chichi laughed and Raditz didn't miss the smile his brother tried to hide when he looked over at Chichi.

"Well here y'all go. Why don't y'all take a seat?" Lena said and left to help other customers.

"Cheech, you and goten should get started huh. Uncle Raditz and I will be there in 5 minutes." Once Goten and Chichi had gathered at a table Goku sighed. "So the officer that arrested you last time, his kid told G all kinds of stuff. I don't wanna force you to tell G so it's still up to you. He wants to know though. He asked us in the car if you really went to jail."

"Listen I'm not overall ashamed of any shit I've done. Sure I've fucked up a lot. I've never been the golden child. G reminds me of how Gohan treated me before that night. I didn't wanna lose that again. He deserves to know but I'll explain it at a better time......So Kakarrot, Chichi's here?"

"It's complicated but uhhhh" he stage whispered "we are kind of dating each other again seeing how things go. Kids don't know yet cuz we are trying to figure it out."

"Is the sex as good as you remember? I know you ain't ever slept with anyone else, despite my best efforts to get you back in the game." Raditz teased.

"Conversation over. Go hang out with your nephew. Oh and Lena is giving you do-me eyes you should give her the Raditz experience finally give ma a little girl to fawn over." Goku teased and Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Ha! She's not typically the kind of girl I date. I would ruin her."

"You could use someone else who's supportive of your recovery and everything."

"Kakarrot please this conversation really is over now."

Lena handed Raditz and Goku some sandwiches "Raditz uh let me know ‘bout tonight. I'd love to see yah"

"You know what I'm opening tomorrow but maybe would could get coffee on a day off sometime."

Once his family left Raditz walked out back to take a smoke break and Lena followed him out back with the work schedule in hand "Yah don't open tomorrow." She plucked his cigarette out of his mouth and started smoking it. Her face said she was upset and he could feel his irritation build.

"Listen I'm not interested in going to the bar tonight or any night to be precise."

She flicked the cigarette, "You don't gotta be harsh." He eyes were glassy and he mistaked it for anger.

He shook his head and lit another cigarette. "Yes I do because I'm a recovering alcoholic and my parole officer has me by the balls. When I was looking for a job this was the only restaurant that didn't serve alcohol that even glance at my application so you don't know shit princess." She watched his back as he walked back inside. She ran her fingers through her hair and shuddered as the door slammed.

 


	12. Boxing Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku spends some time with his brother to work on their relationship. Raditz totally avoids addressing his outburst a few nights ago with Lena.

“Kakarrot put your damn phone down and fight me already." 

"Yah yah." He stood next to the ring grinning ear to ear. 

Vegeta plucked the phone from his hand. "Heart emojis? You're talking to a woman?" He burst into laughter. 

Goku got into the ring. "Give it back Vegeta its not funny." He put his hand out. 

Then Vegeta began reading as loud as humanly possible. "You looked pretty the other night heart heart winky face kiss." 

"Vegeta! Knock it off!" 

Vegeta jumped out of the ring and held the phone away. "Tell me who it is because I haven't lost my touch Kakarrot you left out the name for a reason. Which really Kitten as the contact name. Does she call you tiger?" When Goku pouted and crossed his arms he laughed harder. 

Goku decked him in the jaw, sending Vegeta on his back. He urgently scooped his phone off the ground. "It's none of your business Geta. Oh shoot! I forgot my gloves were off." 

"I'm fine." Vegeta waved dismissively, "nothing some ice can't fix. You fight better when your that mad. I might read your texts to your secret lover more often regardless of how sick it makes me. Get me a decent fight every once and a while" He got up off the floor and got back in the ring. "Well? Come on."

After boxing with Vegeta, Goku showered and left to pick Raditz up from work. "Lena! How are yah?" He asked her as she finished wiping a table down. 

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking.” Her smile was dimmer than usual but the enthusiasm didn’t leave her voice, “Let me get yah something for you and your boys. Cheelai hun can you pack up some donuts for Kakarrot? Oh and your brother is taking his last smoke break for the day out back." 

"Oh okay. Well I'll buy some of that banana bread Goten was raving about it." 

"No problem I'll ring yah up." She waved him to the counter. 

Raditz walked out and started to untie his apron, but paused as he peered around the cafe that had an abnormal amount of traffic. "Lena we are slammed should I stay?" He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had been avoiding any and all conversation with her the past two days. 

She didn't look up from the cash register. Her tone was soft and kind as usual. "Nope! Everything will be okay. You asked for this time off in advance take it." She handed Goku his box and bags with a small smile. 

"Thanks Lena! Your the best." Goku called out. She had already scurried off to the complete the next task. 

He took Raditz to an all you can eat buffet. He knew his brother wouldn't leave something like that early regardless of how awkward the conversation. Goten’s school was having a small art show for the younger kids so they planned to have a big lunch before heading over. He wanted to get Raditz as connected to his family as possible in the hopes it help him maintain his sobriety this time around. 

"So Raditz I kinda wanted to ask yah something." Goku said softly but with an air of seriousness about him that Raditz found disturbing. 

Raditz looked up from his plate perplexed. "Uh sure? This usually is the other way around." 

"So Chichi and I are together and I wanna get things well started again. In an intimate way..." 

"Are you asking me how to turn on your ex wife?" Raditz said quietly. Goku pressed his pointer fingers together nervously and some sweat collected on his brow. "Goku you have two children I'm sure you know how to do that." 

"Well I guess I meant how do I? Do I just start making moves? Do I-I ask her? What's the protocol? When we first got married we were both so excited to jump in bed it wasn't a big deal. Once I knew what sex was and why certain things were throbbing." 

"Dad’s sex ed wasn’t much better. I think you should ask someone who has had a good relationship....sooooo someone not me." 

"We haven't told anyone yet. I only told you because I figured you wouldn't judge and you'd be supportive." 

"Oh wow that's different someone trusting me? I'm touched." He placed his hand over his heart and bat his eyelashes. "In all seriousness you know Cheech and if she will get upset or not. So follow your gut instinct. If there's anything I learned from my two marriages its whatever your dick is telling you to do is probably wrong. So do the opposite of that." 

Goten was beyond proud to show his dad and uncle his art. So when they walked into the library he practically pounced on them. 

His lip was scabbed over from the other day so Chichi chased him down with the salve she was trying to apply gingerly to his lip. 

"Goten Son let me finish." He pouted in response. "Hey helps me when you make that face. Okay hun you're good. Have fun with your dad and uncle I gotta get back to work baby." She kissed Goten’s head and waved to Goku. 

Raditz and Goku followed Goten to a board with his grades art work displayed. Goku smiled when he saw the heart emoji Chichi sent him only a few seconds ago. He praised his youngest son for his masterpiece and smiled. 

Tomorrow, Goten was spending the night at Trunk’s house and Gohan had a study group until late that night. Chichi got off at 3pm and so did he. It was the perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with Chichi and maybe rekindle the heated passion their marriage had.


	13. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two relationships. Two wake up calls. Two very different situations. One very demanding friend.

Chichi giggled as Goku nibbled on her ear. Goten was at Trunks and Gohan had a study group until later in the evening so they were looking forward to a night to themselves. 

"Goku shouldn't we talk about some stuff." She said with a giggle. 

Their bodies were pushed up against each other and he pulled her closer. "Talk later. Sexy time now." He mumbled into her ear. 

"I think I need more convincing." 

"Allow me." He scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. He nudged open the door with his shoulder and tossed her on the bed. Before she knew it they were a tangle of limbs and kissing feverishly. The exploration and the passion behind their kisses reminded her of the first time they slept together on their wedding night. 

She was nervous but once they were laying next to each other and panting in bliss she remembered being so happy that they had both waited until that night. It made the moment even more special. 

Their first few days of marriage reminded her of now. They were both giddy and excited to have their hands rediscovering each others bodies. She could feel new scars on his chest and how much broader his chest was. His body had changed as much as her’s had. 

He appreciated the curves that barring his children had added to her body. He didn't get to enjoy her post pregnancy body the second time around like he did with Gohan. She was definitely curvier after having Goten and he loved that. But he was glad to indulge now. After making love they got dressed and Chichi fixed some lunch. He Showered her in kisses and they acted like high schoolers. 

"Mom! Dad! What the---?" Gohan paused in the doorway and dropped his bookbag on the kitchen floor with a smack.

Chichi frantically adjusted her shirt and bangs. "Gohan honey I thought you wouldn't be home until late." 

"Gohan your mom and I have well been spending time together and--" 

"Did you even think this through? What if Goten saw this he would be so excited and then what? If you guys broke up or whatever he be just like me, upset when shit doesn't work." His eyes were watery and he walked out the door and slammed it. 

Chichi burst into tears and Goku rubbed her back affectionately. "I'll go talk to him kay Cheech." An hour later Chichi was getting nervous she dialed Goku's cell and he texted her that his car was gone and he couldn't find Gohan. 

Panicked Chichi called Bulma hysterical. "Bulma he is gone Gohan ran away and I'm panicking." 

"Chichi take a breath. He probably just went to train with Piccolo." 

"No he took the car Bulma and when Goku gets back we have to find him." 

"Goku is there see your fine." 

"No he is mad at us because we have been dating again Bulma but in secret and he found us kissing." 

"Oh congratulations I'm so happy for you two." 

"Now is not the time Bulma! My baby boy is missing and it’s my fault!”

"Okay okay I'll call around he probably just went to Piccolo." Chichi and Goku drove around in her car looking for Gohan. 

"He turned his phone off dammit. I could've tracked it. Do you think he would go to your parents or I don't know could he have gone to the school? Or Videl? Maybe Yamcha?" 

"Hold on Raditz is calling. Raditz any word? He's with you? Where should we meet yah? Okay bye. Raditz has him took the car keys from him and has him at the cafe." 

"Oh thank god. Wait how did Raditz get him there and to answer." She asked. Goku just shrugged and pulled into the parking lot. 

Raditz knocked on the driver window, which Goku rolled down. "Warning he is super pissed at me maybe even more than you two so your welcome. Lena's sitting with him she's good with teenagers and feelings so yah." 

Chichi got out of the car and tripped a little. "Wait how did you get him to meet you?" 

"See this is why he's mad at me. When Kakarrot called saying he drove off from your place I may or may not have called him and told him I was drunk and he needed to pick me up before I got put back in the slammer. He came shortly after that voicemail and I dragged his ass here and gave him an earful." 

"Raditz you son of a bitch you are a genius! Devious but a genius thank god my baby is okay." Chichi wiped her tears away with a pained laugh. 

"Cheech maybe we should let him have some space. As long as we know he's safe it'll be okay. I mean he needs time to process everything." 

"I'm going inside Kakarrot." Chichi only used his birth name when she was mad, serious, or both.

After chatting with her eldest son Chichi agreed to let Gohan spend the night at Krillin’s. He was Gohan’s godfather and she knew he wouldn’t steer Gohan in the wrong direction or push him to share. She was emotional but knew it was best that her son get some space. She was glad to have Goku with her but the day had taken its toll. They scarfed down some cake and left to drop Gohan off. 

Raditz was closing up with Lena. They hadn't spoke about his outburst but she acted as though nothing happened. She had pulled back on the flirting which he figured had a lot to do with his confessions. It’s not everyday you ask a guy out and he responded with “I’m an alcoholic.”

She handed him a few bags with some desserts packed up along with the day old bread. "There's carrot cake and lemon bars in there too and some chocolate cake." She set them on the counter and headed for the front. 

"You not driving?" 

"No I'm on foot tonight my car’s brokendown." She buttoned her coat up and held the door open. 

"Let me walk you home these streets ain't the best this late. With a face that pretty you oughta keep a gun or knife on yah." He nearly choked on the toothpick he was chewing on when he realized what he said. 

"Well I'd have to learn to use it and I don't know if I could shoot someone. I don't have that in me." 

"Its never easy. I was in the military for over a decade. That’s when I started drinking. Then being back here in the civilian world they don't prepare you for that." He wasn’t sure why he was unpacking all of this with her and now of all times but he hadn’t talked about his time in the service outside of therapy in years. Well other than Kakarrot. 

"You think I'm pretty?" 

"Well yeah Lena. I'm sorry ‘bout the other night your a sweet girl, but I gotta lot of baggage and I'm working through a lot of shit." 

Before he could protest she kissed him gently. "We all have baggage Radi." She teased him with the nickname he only allowed Goten to use. "My ex was abusive and my daddy is a jailbird gone straight. Hence the cafe name." 

"I'm 39 and been divorced twice both my marriages lasted under a year." 

"I got married at 19 and divorced when I was 25. I'm 31 and haven't been in a good relationship."

"I was raised in war torn country until I got my citizenship at 16." 

"I was raised in a trailer park and my dad dealt drugs out of my hello kitty backpack." 

I'm an alcoholic. I go to AA every morning because I'm not used to being sober in the real world and sometimes I really just want a shot of whisky." 

She cupped his face once they reached her apartment door. "And I don't care I don't really drink ever I just wanted to sound cool the other night." She looked down at her feet. 

He laughed. "Dork." 

She slapped his chest. "Don't act all tough your adorable little monkey of a nephew told me his Uncle Radi had a crush on me but was to shy to say anything." 

"I ain't shy I just I'm trying to be respectful! Your old man is my boss and I tend not to be the man guys want their daughters with." 

"Raditz my dad is an ex con. I like you, your laugh, you stupid smile, and the hair is added appeal." 

"Me being sober takes a lot out of me. I remember everything when I'm not drinking and some things will always fuck with my head. My brother is the only one that knows that this is my third time trying to get clean. This is the longest I've held it together even minus the time I spent in jail. So I got a lot going on Lena and when I'm struggling I'm a total dick Lena. I'm emotionally challenged." He scoffed at himself. 

"Well I think we have something and I'm not asking you to profess undying love or really even a label. Do you wanna go out for coffee or dinner sometime?" 

Raditz fake sighed and smirked down at her. "You drive a hard bargain Lena." 

"You know what forget it. I'm not gonna argue with you all night." She turned around fumbling to unlock her door. 

Raditz put a hand on her back "Hey, hey I'm sorry of course I wanna go out sometime." She looked over her shoulder and he tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Gotcha." She smirked and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "See yah tomorrow? Coffee before work." Before he knew it she left him blinking out front her door and had disappeared inside. He shook his head as if to bring himself to his senses and head home. 

He checked his phone to see a string of texts from Goku all telling him to ask out Lena. He rolled his eyes and furrowed his brow when he saw a text from an unsaved number. 'Call me. Heard your out.' Only one person in his life was this demanding. 

"Yo Geets what's up?"


	14. Geta and Radi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it doesn’t feel so good. LOL there is some more insight to Raditz and Vegeta’s issues that will be touched on later.

"Geta. Geta. Geets." Raditz shook his head and slumped into the booth across from him at the run down 24 hr diner. 

"Don't call me that Radi." He spit. 

"Fuck you same ole vegeta. What's the deal you can’t give your buddy a call when he's in jail, or rehab, or go to his parole hearing but you can call him at 11pm on a Tuesday to cryptically meet him at a shitty diner south side." Vegeta just stared emotionlessly. "If I wanted to be looked at like a monkey in a zoo I'd go to my psychiatrist." 

"Fuck you, so you're doing well I see. Impossible as always right. I heard your not drinking anymore." 

"I'm sober so you can wash your hands of me for good. That what this is about? You want me to pay you back for the money Bulma conveniently donated to the rehab I attended?" 

"No......I wouldn’t ask for that it was her choice. I was hoping you could give me some numbers. I'm having a spike in my symptoms and Kakarrot said your therapist is good or that you like them. When I tell Bulma about the flashbacks or sleepless nights she panics. So give me a fucking break I'm not the same asshole I was a few years back." 

"Ah yes an evolved asshole." Raditz smirked and Vegeta glared. "Here's my person's card I like ‘em. I don't know what you need but." He shrugged. “They’ve helped me since I was behind bars.” 

"Thanks. For what it's worth. I should have made an appearance at your hearing...”

"I survived didn't I." 

"Still." 

"You can make it up to me by keeping your mouth shut on my past I know your boy is tight with Ten. He’s a sensitive kid he doesn’t need to know that I’m a fuck up. I know he’s at you place a lot." 

"You know I value discretion especially with our issues....order something I'll get the tab." 

"Okayyyy but don't expect anything at the end of the night Geta. As of a whole 30 minutes ago I have date with a pretty girl. Wanna bet how long it'll take her to come to her senses?" 

"Maybe she likes you. Your you and thats....something." 

"Damn you should never try and comfort people ever." 

"I know." 

"I'm torn between being a stand up guy and walking away before she gets hurt or doing the exact opposite." The grin on his face said it all and Vegeta rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sneer. "Hey its been a long time for me I feel like I'm a virigin again. Kakarrot don't get it I swear he never looked at girl other than Chichi." 

"Can't relate I never had a prolonged slut phase lastly thought out my entire adulthood" Vegeta said matter of fact and Raditz flipped him off. 

"Both of you? Virgins until your wives? Fuck I need cooler friends. I'll take a burger and a coffee hun." He winked at the waitress. 

"I'll do the same." Raditz gave him a funny look. Vegeta never drank coffee even in the military which Was bizarre. "It's not like I'll get any sleep tonight." He rubbed his face. "Trunks is a smart kid so the whole ‘daddy gets up early’ thing doesn't work anymore. He checks on me now it’s humiliating. I’m a grown man." 

"Must be nice. You know to have people who give a fuck about you." Raditz bit over him mug. 

"Bardock and Gine practically gave up their retirement to save your dumb ass. They will be working the rest of their lives." 

"Yah out of obligation because I'm their fucked up kid. No one was looking out for me when I was on the street and sleeping on park benches. That was my all time low and the only person who tried to be there was Kakarrot which by the way everyone else in our family told him to let me suffer. I got in a fistfight behind a coffee shop for a quarter bagel." He scoffed. "I get it I was mean and spiteful and a mess but damn I thought the shit we went through together meant something to you especially as kids. Military aside being refugees from a dead country we seen some of the same shit." 

"Don’t be dramatic. It's not personal my own life was a mess and I did what I did to save my own ass." 

"And here I am giving you the only help I can because I'm a broke ex con who's just trying to stay away from the bottle and pay his parents back." 

"What do you want from me?" Vegeta said leaning back in his seat defensively. 

Raditz got up shaking his head. "Acknowledge that you were a shitty friend. It's not like I being around you. It just reminds me of those times so I get that shit but be man enough to tell me. I'm a big boy. Who is actually hurt is Nappa because he basically raised you. Anyway I'm taking this shit to go because you clearly aren't off your high horse." 

He grabbed his bags and put a cigarette between his lips. "Thanks for the pity dinner! Bye Vegeta." He said with clear anger. The bell rang and the door slammed causing Vegeta to jump a little in his seat. 

He strolled out and past several liquor stores on the way home. He walked into a convenience store and walked the aisles. His phone buzzed so he adjusted the bags on his arm one being the pastries from the cafe. ‘See yah tomorrow at the coffee shop next door 8am. I can’t wait’ it was signed Lena with a heart. He smiled and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

He left the store with a 6 pack, cigarettes, and some gum. When he walked in the door Gine was still up. He cracked open a can and her gaze dropped as he took a sip. “Ma it’s diet root beer have some faith.” She let out a breath and kissed his cheeks.


	15. Heartbreak and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten has some questions about love since he found out his uncle is dating Lena. Gohan has an outburst and Goku steps up. 
> 
> Raditz spends the night with his girlfriend and it doesn’t go as planned. Feel free to give feedback! I would love to hear what you think of Raditz and Lena.

Goku brought the boys back over Sunday night. Chichi had a big dinner made and he had Sunday dinner with him the past few weeks. Goten was very inquisitive at dinner asking several questions about romance and relationships. 

Chichi was holding it together but she suspected her youngest son was being impacted by all the time he was spending with mommy and daddy together. He had asked Goku to stay for dinner. 

When Goku protested he confidently said mommy will say yes. 

Gohan had been silent and Goku tried to ask him about his day. Their oldest only offer them shrugs and curt nods, which was not in his character. 

"So if Lena loves Uncle Raditz does that make her my aunt?"

"You know what honey maybe someday." Chichi said carefully. 

"Do you think they will love each other for ever?" Goten asked. 

"No one loves someone forever Goten." Gohan said aggressively. Goku and Chichi looked shocked and before either could breath a word Gohan exploded. "What it's true the sooner he knows the better." He pushed away from the table and went into his room, slamping the door behind him. 

"Mommy if people just hurt then why would people date? I like miss Lena but I don't want my uncle to get hurt!" Goten pouted and his voice shook. He burried his head in Chichi's shoulder.

"I'll talk to Gohan." Goku said quietly and Chichi nodded. Neither of them had it easy tonight. 

Goku knocked and sighed when he heard sniffles. "Gohan bud unlock the door please." 

"It's unlocked." He heard a broken whisper and opened the door. The sight in front of him was rough. Gohan was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He could hear sniffles and see tear stains on the book his son was reading. 

Goku sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the pictures Gohan had added to his room. He hadn't been in Gohan’s room since before he left for his last deployment. 

"Gohan I'm really sorry if I haven't always been super good with talking bout this stuff or really been there but is this about Videl?" 

"How could you tell?" He said sarcastically and mumbled through his hands. 

"What happened bud?" Goku asked patting his shoulder. 

"She said that I'm too insecure and she didn't have time to build my confidence. We got in a fight because there's this guy at school and he's never liked me and he's friends with her. I told her I didn't like how he flirted with her all the time and she said I was overreacting. So we got in an arguement." 

"Well do you think maybe Videl is right? Or you could tell her in a different way?" Goku tried.

"Does it matter? She dumped me. Because I messed up and got jealous. I feel awful."

"People make mistakes Gohan maybe Videl needs some space and if she's willing to hear you out let her know that she means a lot to you. Sometimes people need reminded how much you care." Goku said gently as he rubbed his son's back as he choked out more sobs. 

"She won't answer my texts. I don't have friends so it's like freshman year all over again. I hate it." 

"Listen buddy girls they sometimes need space just let videl know you are sorry and you care for her. And you know what sometimes things need time but no matter what it'll work out the way its supposed to." Goku said. He came out to get Gohan some ice cream and he scooped Goten off the couch who was sleeping. 

"Shhhhh." Goku bounced him and gently placed him in his bed. He gave Gohan his treat and slinked back into the front room. 

"Thanks for your help." Chichi whispered as she finished putting dinner away. 

"No problem were a team. Now more than ever too." He shrugged hands deep in his pockets. 

"Well will you give me an update tomorrow? I gotta finish up here. Please don't forget to text me when your home." She followed him to the door and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you too Cheech." He whispered and pressed his forehead to hers. "Goodnight." He said and he walked off with a wave. It felt like he was leaving for deployment all over again the tightness in her chest was painful. 

She took a deep breath he's just going home she reminded herself. His home. She locked the door and waited up until she got his goodnight text.

.......Meanwhile.......

Raditz jolted out of bed breathing heavy and Lena rustled next to him. The booming was disorienting so he threw himself out of bed head pounding and pulled on his pants and tossed a robe to her

"Lena. Wake up we gotta go. Now." He covered his ears anticipating the next wave of sounds.

"Go where baby come back to bed" she said patting the empty spot. 

Her eyes shot open when he grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake. "Lena it's happening we gotta go." He let go of her and was pacing like a caged animal. 

She tugged on her robe and got on the floor when he reacted to the loud sounds around him by dropping to the floor and covering his ears. 

"Raditz, baby what do you think is happening?" 

His breathing was heavy but she scratched his head. After what felt like a lifetime he choked out, "B-bombing us. The sounds its bombs." 

"Baby those are fireworks I promise you." She said rubbing his back. 

He was silent for a little while but then got up and went to sit on the bed. "I'll just getting going......that was a hell of a way to spend your first night with someone." He sighed wiping his face.

"Shhhh it's okay. Come back to bed with me okay." She had already laid down snuggled up in her robe. She tickled his sides with her feet. He didn’t move from his spot. 

She sat up and little and smiled sympathetically. He looked so defeated and she honestly didnt know how to convey that it was okay. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his bare back. 

Her voice vibrated against his back when she spoke and it felt amazing. "I'd really like to wake up with you next to me. If you need to leave because of the sound I get it but don't leave because your worried what I think."

She traced circles around his back with her nails and she could feel some tension leaving his body. "If it's any consolation being here with you is the safest I've felt in years." 

The next night when he came over she was cooking dinner. The awkwardness of the night before had worn off and she greeted him with a kiss. 

He had a late meeting with his parole officer and it went well. He only had 6 months to go. "So I figured out what's going on with the fireworks and it's for a festival this week. I have two options either we can spend the night together somewhere else or I got those.” She pointed to a chunky pair of headphones, “Either way I want to be able to cuddle you know afterwards."

"Noise cancelling headphones?" He smiled a little at her. 

"I don't know if they'll work but I really like having you here with me for a few reasons." She said somewhere between playful and timid. She planted a kiss on his lips and ran her hands up his chest. "Think about but dinner is ready." 

His fingers brushed her lower back as she pulled away to make him a plate. "How was work?" He asked.

"It was okay I only had one customer who was very upset that we were out of pumpkin muffins at 2 pm. They said pumpkin bread just isn't the same." He laughed in response. "How was your day off babe?" 

"Good. Parole officer said in a month if I keep up my good behavior my restrictions on boxing will be lifted." 

"Thats an odd restriction." 

"Some of my arrests were for illegal fighting. I grew up boxing and fighting so when I was really desperate for cash that's what I did." He was surprised how easily that came out and as usual Lena was understanding. 

"Ohhhh I guess I'm still learning a lot about your family background." 

He was shoving food into his mouth when she sat at the table with him. She twirled the noodles around her fork much more elegantly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So growing up we sayians learn to fight in general we are kind of built for it even girls learn to fight even if thats not what they want job wise. Food is huge. My mom cooks huge meals on the weekend." 

"Well then I'm glad you can get back to doing something you love. Especially because it sounds like a family affair." 

"Yah it'll be nice my nephew just ‘bout had a fit when he heard I couldn't box with him." 

"Oh my favorite little monkey?" She laughed sitting next to him . 

"Yeah Goten is a great kid for sure. He's looks like his dad and he sure got his heart too...." 

"Something wrong?" Lena rubbed his forearm affectionately. 

"No just the officer who arrested me." 

"His kid is in Goten's school and in class with Vegeta's kid. He was telling Ten all ‘bout my arrests. Kakarrot told Goten I was on a trip because that's what my mama called it." 

"My mom said daddy was out of state for work when he was in prison." She shrugged

"Well poor Goten defended my honor and that's why his lip was all busted. I know I oughta be honest with him but Gohan used to like me lot more now its a struggle to talk to him. Goten has never seen me drunk so its like I'm just his uncle. Gohan knows everything I'm sure cuz Cheech hates me or used to?" 

"I don't think thats true anymore babe I mean she brought him to the cafe.....Besides Goten will love you regardless." She said confidently. “Your still Uncle Radi to him.” She smiled and he couldn’t help but smile back and plant a heated kiss on her lips.


	16. Spring Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi and Goku’s friends catch on to them rekindling their romance. Also finally some Krillin up in this fic!

Goku took the boys over to hang out with Krillin and Marron for spring break since Lazuli took Chichi out for a girls spa weekend. They were watching one of Yamcha's game's on TV to support their longtime friend and having a cook out. 

"So is Raditz coming over?" Krillin asked. 

"He said he would but he's been spending a lot of time with Lena his new girlfriend." Goku smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Like spending every night there. She apparently already gave him a key. My dad is probably glad to have the house to himself." Goku shuddered at the thought. 

"Oh good for him!" Krillin flipped a burger. 

"He'll be here though Goten would be too sad otherwise. And if we're lucky Lena will drop him off with a ton of extra food." 

"So Goku I hate to call yah out but when are you gonna tell your boys ‘bout you and Cheech." 

Goku laughed nervously and looked at the ceiling. "What yah mean?" 

Krillin gave him a look that said ‘seriously’. The kind of look someone would give their best friend who thought they were hiding their feelings well. "You almost kissed her goodbye Goku. I ain't dumb. As long as you're both happy, I'm happy. You know I'll always support you. I also know she's always been the only one for you and if Lazuli is probably giving her the same run down." 

"Gohan knows and he's not taking it well. He’s mad because well I don’t really know why. We hope to tell Goten soon but we are going to some relationship therapy and maybe a family session." 

"Not a bad idea." Krillin said plating the piles of burgers and hot dogs, bring them into the beach front house. His beautiful blonde little girl jumped into his arms as soon as he place the plate down. "Hey firefly how is playing with Ten?" 

"Good daddy! Goten's uncle brought a pretty lady with him." Marron beamed and pointed to Lena who was juggling some dessert plates in the front yard, while Goten wrestled Raditz on the ground. 

"Let me get some of those." Krillin said coming toward her and grabbing some plates. Goku grabbed some bags out of the car and shouted yes when he saw the stacks of leftovers and boxes of cookies. 

"Thank you. You must be Krillin. Your daughter is just darling. She chatted me up once I parked." Lena smiled. "I'm Lena." 

"She's uncle Radi's girlfriend!" Goten exclaimed, drawling out the final word in an attempt to tease his uncle. 

"Oh my that is so nice of you. And thank you my precious princess takes after her momma don't you firefly." He picked Marron up and kissed her face. 

"Well I cooked plenty of food so their are leftovers and treats are all packed up so you boys enjoy." 

"Your welcome to stay." 

"Aw thats sweet but someone called out sick so I'm heading in." Lena smiled and Raditz gave her a kiss before sending her off. "I'll see you later babe." He nodded and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, punctuating her statement with a peck on his cheek.

"Raditz and Lena sitting in a tree." Goku sang as his brother walked back in and opened a soda. Raditz flipped him off but had a hard time masking his smile. 

"Hey these lemon bars are great. She's a keeper Raditz." Krillin snickered with a mouth full of sweets. 

"I'm a lucky man for sure. She's a great cook." 

"Mr. Raditz I like your girlfriend. Can I play with your hair?" Marron asked wearing the cutest smile she could conjure up. 

"Oh firefly I don't know about that." Krillin laughed.

"But daddy I play beauty salon with your hair and I want to play with Mr. Raditz hair because its the longest hair ever." 

"You know what sweetheart as long as you get the tangles out you can play with it." He sat with his plate in front of the couch while Marron got her brush and hair accessories. "Your little girl is adorable by the way." Raditz said. 

"She is my world. I didn't think I could love anyone more than Lazuli but that little girl has my heart." 

"It's crazy it was the same with my boys." Goku said fixing a plate for Gohan who was studying on the beach and he headed out to hand it to his eldest. 

"You thought about having kids at all?" Krillin asked, taking a seat near him on the couch. "I know it's kind of a personal question." 

"Yah I mean I was almost a dad a couple times. My first wife wouldn't stop her habit so that ended that. My second wife and I were trying before she cheated. I'd like to be a dad eventually. I do like being an uncle though when Goten asks the hard questions I just send him to Goku." Raditz laughed and Marron crawled up behind him and began brushing his hair. 

"Oh good God tell me about it. Goku calls me at least once a week with questions. Hold on Zuzu is calling." He handed the phone to Marron. 

"Hi mommy I'm doing Mister Raditz hair. I'm gonna braid it." Marron said after some giggles and Krillin telling his wife he loved her he plopped back on the couch next to Marron. 

Goku sat down and placed Goten in his lap. "Go ahead and text mommy what you wanna tell her." Goku looked over his shoulder and helped Goten. 

"This is a good spring break. We got to go to the zoo yesterday and tomorrow can we still go to the forest right uncle Krillin?" 

"Of course bud! I already double checked with uncle lapis to make sure. Raditz bring Lena if you are both free. Lapis won’t mind he’s bring his kids and wife.” Krillin suggested.

“She would like that I’ll ask her, we might have to leave for work.” Raditz said smiling at his brother who was playing tickle monster with Goten. 

—————————

At the spa....

"I'm worried about Goten he's been having nightmares ever since he stayed at trunks last time." Chichi sighed. She was laying on the massage table next to Lazuli. 

"Well did something happen? Did trunks tell him a scary story? Marron said he likes to do that." 

"He said uncle Geta had a nightmare and it scared him. He doesn't really sleepwell at their house to begin with. He's still kind of a mama's boy. Sometimes when he's at Goku's he has to sleep in his bed with him." 

"Does Goku have nightmares? Krillin only gets them maybe once a year." Lazuli said. “Well ones that are worse than normal ones.”

"Goku has been...dealing with a lot more than I ever thought. The boys don't seem all too aware so I don't think he has like night terrors." 

"Well they will be perfectly safe and fine. Lapis is showing them around the park tomorrow which will be fun.” Lazuli said. 

"Well I have been thinking maybe just a tiny bit of botox nothing crazy. Bulma suggested it what do you think?" Chichi asked. 

"Goku loves you how you are. And don’t even bother I know you guys are seeing each other. You both had that starry look in your eyes like when I met you two.”

"Well I prefer natural but I really want to do nails and get my bangs trimmed. I feel more like myself. I kind of figured you catch on or Bulma would tell you. We just need time." 

"Take you time enjoy your man. But tell your boys if you want to be a family again." Lazuli said and snorted at her phone. "Krillin said everyone is having fun and that Marron is playing with your brother-in-law’s hair. I'll get him to send a picture." 

"Raditz? Really?" she laughed. "I hope he sends a picture. He's such a big burly guy." 

"I know right covered in tattoos and letting my little mermaid princess of a daughter braid his hair." 

"So Goku and you are dating like officially?" Lazuli asked. 

"We are...it's been nice and the passion is definitely still there. Our first night together in years I felt transported back to our teens. I just hope that when we get to talking about our issues it goes well. With the boys everything has been so hard. Gohan is heart broken over his first break up and Goten is still getting picked on in school and he just doesn't wanna talk to Goku or myself about it." Chichi sighed. 

"Being mom is the hardest job I've ever had. I would take ten divorce cases before I had to see my baby girl cry because someone at school made fun of her." Lazuli sighed. "But it's the best job in the entire world. She's my everything." 

"I would go through those first few years of divorce a dozen times if it meant my babies were safe and happy." Chichi smiled sadly.


	17. Back to the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten has a field day at school and Gohan goes back to school for the first time since his break up.

Spring break came and went faster than the Son boys wanted. Gohan was not ready to go back to school and see Videl. Goten was still insisting that the kids at school were mean, but wouldn’t tell anyone why. Raditz was glad his youngest nephew insisted on including him in ever single school event possible. Goten’s school was kicking off back to school from break with a field day. 

Goku couldn't get the day off for Goten's field day and the boy was a pouting mess until Raditz told him miss Lena approved the time off. Goten was super excited to see his uncle at school and ran at him top speed. Raditz threw him over his shoulder and told him to save his energy.

Goten was quite the little athlete like his dad. He was stretching out his legs and full of smiles. He was also chasing around Trunks who was a grade above him. Raditz had never met Trunks but dang he looked like a perfect mix of his parents. 

Raditz covered his tattoos in a long sleeve and track sweats. Kakarrot had already given him a fair warning of some of the shit Goten was getting at school. Plus with the kid in Trunks grade talking about him already he was trying to look as square as possible. Which always was hard as a man over 6 feet tall, loud hair, and a distinct accent that said ‘I am not from here’. 

"Uncle Radi I'm gonna win all the 2nd grader competitions." Goten beamed swinging from Raditz arm. 

"I don't doubt it kid! Then you can show off all your ribbons to your dad." 

"I gotta win the sprint and the long distance run so daddy will take me on his next marathon. He said maybe we could do one together." Goten smiled. 

Once Goten had headed off to play some games he felt someone's presence. He stiffened and crossed his arms. "Officer. Good afternoon." 

"I'm off duty so it's just John. I wanted to thank you. The internal investigation was dropped mostly because of what you had to say." Raditz immediately knew what he was referring to. A few weeks before he was approached for a statement on his interaction with the officer and whether he had used excessive force. According to the lawyer Raditz out of all the complainants sunstained the most significant injuries. 

"I just told the truth. I resisted arrest, you used the force necessary to subdue me." 

"Yah but they were looking for a way to pin me and--" 

"My sayian heritage was the key. Yah not about using that to get out of my own mess that I made. You should teach your boy not to judge based off background. Goten and Kakarrot ain't like me. I have issues not cuz I'm sayian but the choices I've made that I'm correcting. So thank me that way." 

The officer nodded. "By the way Raditz I respect what you did." 

Chichi noticed the officer from a distance and glared. She handed Goten a water bottle and came over standing inbetween the two men. "Raditz Goten wants you to go watch him. Officer have a good day." 

"I promise I was just thanking him, Ms. Son." 

"And I promise that I won't tolerate any of my family being harassed. I will not hesitate to go to your superiors so go watch junior he isn't even in Goten's grade." She waved him off with a fake smile. 

"Cheech you are really something." Raditz chuckled shaking his head. 

"Well my poor Goten was stirring nervously seeing him talk to you." 

"Chichi I think it's time I explain to Goten where I was. Would you and Kakarrot be okay with that?" 

She sighed, "I think you should do what you think is best." She offered him a half smile and pat his shoulder.

——————————

Gohan slumped into school dressed nice as usual. He had sent Videl a long text that his dad helped him with during spring break. 

It only been a few days since their break up and fight but it felt like forever to a hormonal, teenage boy. Gohan was used to be alone. He was alone at home until Goten came along and was homeschooled for a while. He was used to his own company but had become used to Videl being around. 

He met her Junior year at Coach Piccolo’s after school cross country practice. Only students who were dedicated to competing took on the extra practices. Turns out they had a lot in common. She was definitely more passionate about boxing that him but it was fun going on runs together and sparring. 

At lunch he sat at an empty table at lunch and went to chess club in the morning as usual. He hadn’t spoken to her all day despite having a few classes together. By the end of the day he was reading a book, waiting for his mom or dad to pick him up. 

Videl plopped down next to him on the bench and he honestly thought it was a mistake. "Gohan you can stop pretending you don't notice me." Videl said softly. 

Gohan gently shut his book marking his page and looked up at her his eyebrow slightly bruised from gym class. "I wasn't really sure you were ready or I guess wanted to talk to me yet." 

"I am I think. I've cooled down anyway. Gohan I want to start with I'm sorry. I do think you need to build your confidence but it's because I see how awesome you are I want you to see it. So maybe sharpener was flirting with me like you said but Gohan I only like you. That’s why I didn’t notice it until you even said something, well and Erasa told me several times after our fight that you were right." 

"I could've said it different though because I trust you, I really do........I think I love you." He rubbed his neck shyly and looked up from his lenses." 

"I think I love you too." She blushed and kissed him gently. "So should we just pick up where we left off?” He nodded and she kissed him with much more intensity, weaving her fingers in his hair. “I'll give you a ride home." 

"Okay I'll text my parents." He smiled holding her hand and kissed her temple.


	18. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is on the horizon for all the couples. 
> 
> Raditz finally tells Goten about his past.

Goku was nervous for today. He and ChiChi both agreed it was time for Raditz to talk to Goten about his arrests. Goten hadn’t stopped asking questions about jail or prison since he confidently defended his uncle. To blow off some steam before this awkward and nerve-racking conversation. Vegeta however, found an interesting way to make this workout stressful. 

"What?!” Goku yelled at Vegeta. “I mean Bulma and you aren't young anymore. And my gosh Trunks is what ten?" Goku said spotting the bar for Vegeta. 

"Kakarrot must you make such a big deal about this.” Vegeta whisper-yelled, “All I said was that I might want to have another child. Bulma is not on board. Her response was and I quote ‘with who because I’m not having another baby’. Then she went on for about thirty minutes about how Trunks almost broke her.” 

They then moved on to squatting. Which drew some attention from some girls that Goku as usual didn't realize were flirting until they were asking him out. Goku politely declined and scooted away. "Maybe you should say yes." Vegeta teased. 

"No thank you those girls can’t be much older than Gohan. Besides I'm seeing someone and things are going really well." 

"Ah yes kitten." Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Hey I'm not the 40 something year old who wants a baby. Talk about midlife crisis." Goku snickered. 

"I missed out a lot with Trunks. I wasn't all there. I think I'm seeing some increased progress in therapy and I want my son to know that I regret not being the father he deserves. Trunks wants more dad time so I agreed to start taking him to the park. I have been going to his soccer games. I have missed out a lot....It could be nice to experience that again as a more stable person. Bulma told me no so I will have to respect that.” 

"Well I'm glad I had my two young. I can’t imagine going back to diapers and bottles. It was hard enough when Gohan was nine and we had a new baby. Oh and let me tell you raising a toddler as a divorced man was awful. I only had him like two nights a week thank god I lived with my parents. I never got any sleep." Goku said reminiscing with a smile despite his words. 

——————————

"Thanks for letting him do this. It's really ate him up not telling Goten." Lena said putting a hand on Chichi's shoulder. Goku on the other hand bounced on his heels nervously still in the same workout gear he wore earlier. 

After finishing off the monkey bars like a pro Goten smiled at his Uncle proudly. Raditz gave him a thumbs up and patted the stairs next to him. "So Goten I wanna talk to you about what that kid at school said to you." 

"Why he's just a meanie." Goten pouted and crossed his arms. Raditz ruffled his hair and sighed. 

"Well Goten sometimes people mess up and they are nervous to tell the people they care about. So before you were even born I made some really bad choices. I was trying to forget some scary stuff that happened." Thank god his therapist coached him on this because this was hard. 

"Is that why you don't drink with daddy anymore so you dont make bad choices?" Raditz raised a brow in shock. "Well uncle Radi you used to drink with daddy and he'd carry you in and you'd sleep on his couch until you felt better. Sometimes when you woke up you would be really cranky." 

"You're right kiddo. Those bad choices and the drinking cost me a lot." He had no idea Goten had even seen that much of his binges. Those were some of the worst ones. Well the worst ones that didn’t involve a hospital stay or being jailed. "I stayed in my car most the time and drank a lot. I took money from nana and your dad because I couldn't stop drinking alcohol. My bad choices did get me arrested Goten a few times." 

"So you weren't on a trip like nana said?" The boy's big watery onyx eyes stared up at him. 

Raditz took a deep breath "No buddy. I'm sorry I was not on a trip. Nana told you that because she didn’t think you would understand. But going there helped me get better so I could be a better person, son, brother, and uncle. And for that I'm grateful. That’s were I started getting help." 

Goten hugged his arm. "You've always been the best uncle. And if you feel better then I'm glad too....I guess I can't be a cop when I get big though." 

"Of course you can. You can be nice and help people out. Even the people you arrest if you try hard and never let that Kakarrot smile fade. You have a heart of gold." Raditz said poking Goten in the chest. 

Goten giggled and tagged Raditz and ran away. "Your it!" 

"Ah I'm so old! But imma getcha!" He chased after him and scooped him up sitting him on his shoulders.

Lena smiled at them and Raditz blew her a kiss. “He’s such a dork.” She laughed. 

“Eh we’ve only seen him like that with you.” Goku said and Lena blushed.


	19. No Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan is growing up and with their family dynamics in a constant state of change the Son Family has a lot to work through.

"Chichi it's not a big deal." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. Saying ‘no big deal’ to ChiChi was like setting a match to dynamite. 

"Goku you just told me they were in his bed, making out, and he was shirtless. What if Goten saw?!" She was whisper yelling out front her house with him. 

"I know and I talked about that with him. I also talked about safe sex because you know the grinding and stuff." Goku said casually. 

"My god my baby is thinking about those things." ChiChi held her head and groaned. 

"Cheech he is 17 and maybe if you met Videl you would feel better she's a sweet girl. And young men think about sex. I didn’t even know what it was at his age and I used to feel urges. We used to do that all the time before I even knew what sex was." 

"Our experiences well...we were engaged.” She was blushing uncontrollably. “They just got back together Goku." 

"I know but they are young and I think she is Gohan's person. You know like his match. Kind of reminds me of us when we were young. She's fiesty like you." 

"Oh so that’s all?! That’s what you think of me?” She snapped. “Goku shouldn't we be telling him he's too young to be thinking of that stuff." 

"Well I talked to Krillin and he said it's best to prepare teens because they will likely experiment sexually and that can very quickly lead to sex." Goku said. 

"You went to Krillin before your wife? Wait girlfriend. You know what nevermind. We are Gohan's parents NOT Krillin." 

"Chichi I was just trying to get a quick reliable answer because Krillin studied human development and relationships and all that stuff in school. I'm not so good at that stuff so I asked an expert. Next time I will tell you first and I want to do my best to give Gohan helpful advice so Krillin is still good to ask."

She sighed. “Okay I see your point I did panic just now. Let’s talk to Gohan not about this again, but us meeting Videl.” She smiled and Goku nodded. 

—————————

Goku had just came into the kitchen and leaned up against the doorway, "Goten is in the bath and I promise there are no mud tracks I had to carry him like luggage in there." He snickered. 

"Thank goodness. Gohan is so nervous when he was leaving I thought he was gonna combust." Chichi laughed over her shoulder and put serval dishes in serving bowls. 

"Daddy! I'm done! I cleaned all over." Goten yelled. 

"Okay Ten your clothes are in there." 

"I don't see them!" 

"Maybe I forgot." Goku chuckled. 

"Like father like son." Chichi muttered. 

After Goten got dressed he watched some cartoons and sat in the front room. "So Gohan asked not to mention us working on things." Goku more stated than asked, putting a hand on Chichi shoulder. 

"I can't blame him. It has to be kind of embarrassing your adult parents dating." 

"What's embarrassing?" Goku said with irritation. "That we care about each other and wanna work it out? That why Goten and most our friends don't know still?" He asked quietly but with anger. 

"Goku, I am saying from Gohan's perspective this is difficult to verbalize. I just want to go to a few more sessions before we start telling everyone." She said drying off a dish.

"I don't like going there Cheech it stresses me out. I don't wanna talk about my last deployment." His voice turned dark. 

"I know and I don't want to either but Goku that's how we got here by not talking about the hard stuff." 

"Just...I don't wanna go back to that place. I'm not an angry person but I was so mad and sad. I don't see how talking about it will help or change anything." 

Chichi had to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there so she rubbed his shoulder. "We will get through it this time." She cleared her throat. "Goku that's them pulling up." 

He shook his head and put on his best smile before going to greet their guests. Gohan shuffled everyone into the kitchen to sit at the table. Meanwhile Goku helped set out the serving dishes and took his seat. 

"Well Videl it's good to finally meet you. Go ahead and eat whatever you'd like." Chichi smiled and adjusted her bun before sitting down between her sons. 

"Well thank you for inviting me." She put a little bit of everything on her plate. Chichi smiled the girl certainly had manners. Gohan on the other hand pushed around his food nervously. 

"So Videl in our home while we eat we like to talk about the positives of our day during dinner."

"Oh yah Goku does that when he serves us like what we are grateful for right?" Videl smiled. 

"Oh well yes." She smiled at Goku. "Maybe we will do both tonight." 

"Can I start?" Goten asked and ChiChi nodded. "My positive is I got an A on my spelling test and I am grateful for mommy and daddy being best friends." 

Chichi kissed his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

"Well my positive is I got out of work early and I am grateful for a nice home cooked meal." Goku said. 

Gohan took a breath, "I decided to join track and I'm grateful for being able to drive tonight." 

"I got a head start on prom planning and I grateful to be having dinner with you all." Videl blushed a little when she looked at Gohan. 

"Mommy's turn!" Goten yelled. 

"Okay sweetheart inside voice please. I got to spend some time in my garden today and I am very grateful that I had some help cleaning the house today, thank you boys." 

"You know I thought it was kind of odd the first time Goku asked me to participate. We were eat pizza at the coffee table and I guess I just never did that. It feels nice though to remind yourself of the little things." Videl added with a smile. 

"I love it. When Gohan was born we really didn't have a lot of money and it was kind of our check in with each other since Goku was on nights so our early dinner was our time together." Chichi said with a sentimental sigh. 

"Yah and then once Gohan could form sentences he wanted to do it too. He's always been a thoughtful kid." Goku said proudly. 

"Its just me and my dad but he's a little into his career. My mom left us when I was young so that was hard." 

"My mother died when I was young. My dad did all he could to fulfill both roles but sometimes you just need a mom."

"Yah I guess that's probably why I'm such a tomboy right? My friend tried to get me to go dress shopping for prom but I don't know I usually just work the dances." 

"Well are you two thinking about going to prom?" Chichi asked. 

"Do you remember our prom right before I left for military training?" 

Chichi blushed and slapped her cheeks. "Okay mom let's not." Gohan said. 

"It was our first date ever. We hadn’t ever dated anyone else and it was both of our first kiss." Goku said with a smile. Gohan let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well if Gohan ever asks me to prom I'll say yes." Videl said with a teasing tone and everyone looked at Gohan. 

"I just wanna plan it is all." Gohan said. 

"Well Videl I know it's not the same but if you'd like any help with dresses let me know. I worked on mine and added some embellishments." She gaped when Goku pulled a worn picture from that night and handed it to Videl. "Oh goodness I didn't think there were any more copies of that photo."

"Wow mommy you look pretty!" Goten said with a smile. There she was in her purple gown in her childhood home next to Goku. Both of them where huge grins. "You should wear a pretty dress like that again." Chichi smiled and grabbed some plates when dinner ended. Videl offered to help with dishes and waved Gohan off. 

"Ms. Son I just really wanted to say thank you for having me and I think it's really great that you and Goku work together. I wish my mom would've. Even though Gohan probably doesn't say it I'm sure he appreciates it." 

Chichi wiped her hands off on a towel and gave her a hug. "Sorry I'm not so great with words all the time. If you need anything sweetheart you can always call okay." Videl nodded and tightened the hug.


	20. The Anatomy of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Goten participate in their school science fair. Trunks is anxious about his parents showing up. 
> 
> Raditz has made a lot of progress but how does he feel about Lena and his relationship and potential changes ahead?

"Trunks what's wrong?" Goten asked offering his friend some of his snack. "You love science."

"Yah but I didn't think my dad would agree to come and I don't know he’s you know my dad." He sighed. 

"He will like your project though. It's cool it's about ocean and pollution." 

"I don't know. Dad is weird about this stuff, school stuff." 

"Well I gotta go cuz my class is first." Goten waved and scampered off in his dress shirt and pants. 

Vegeta got there early with Goku and ChiChi met up shortly after. Bulma was as usual running late from her several meetings with students. 

"She will be lucky if she makes it." Vegeta stated. 

"Well at least you're here." Goku shrugged. 

"Hn. Makes me think about all the times I wasn't and she wasn't. Can't blame him for acting out." He shrugged casually.

"Well things have been better the last few months for him at school Vegeta. Maybe you should focus on that and what changed." Chichi said. "Goten will be up soon. He says he wants pictures so he can show his uncle and teach him later." 

Vegeta snickered. "It's so cute he loves teaching others." Goku said. "Maybe he will be like a teacher or something." 

Trunks after explaining his project to the judges sat down next to his board looking defeated. Not because of his score because there was a blue first place ribbon on his board but he had yet to see his dad or mom. 

"Hn. Must be some project to get a first place ribbon." He nudged his son's knee with his shoe. "Can you tell me about it?" 

Trunks smiled widely and popped up to his feet. "Dad I didn't see you earlier." 

"Mini Kakarrot insisted I learn about his project and you were with the judges so I waited just a bit." He said. 

"Well I did my on the ocean ph and pollution. So currently the ocean ph is 8.1 which is a little more basic than acidic. I used a few solutions one basic increasing the ph to 10 and one acidic decreasing the ph of the water to about 6. In both cases the shells I gathered from the same area eroded." Trunks said and continued to proudly explain to his dad. 

Goku and Chichi were helping Goten clean up his project when Bulma rushed in running in her heels. "Oh god Trunks is gonna be so upset---" she looked over at Vegeta and Trunks and smiled. 

Vegeta was listening intently as Trunks explained his project proudly. "Nevermind looks like I better give those two a few more minutes." She beamed. 

"He was pretty excited to see Vegeta here." ChiChi pointed out.

"To be honest so am I. Just a few months ago this wouldn't have been a reality. With the noise and the crowds." She smiled watching them and walked over when Trunks waved her over. 

"Sorry I'm late again honey. You did great sweetie." She kissed his head and Trunks wrinkled his nose.

"It's okay mom I just got done explaining to dad how ph works and affects ocean life." 

"In rather great detail too." Vegeta added offering his son a small smile. 

"Well I knew you'd kill it honey." She ruffled his hair and scratched her husband’s shoulder blades. "Schools almost out how about I sign you out, take the rest of the day off and we get ice cream." 

"Yah cool!" He began packing up his board. "Wait dad can you come too?" Trunks asked quietly. 

"Of course. I do not have to be at the gym tonight. I took the night off. If you'd like we can spar outside tonight." Vegeta responded and Trunks smiled. 

Trunks ran to the car ahead of them and Bulma wrapped herself around her husbands arm. She whispered in his ear "you know seeing you be such a family man really turns me on." 

He stuttered and his cheeks flushed red. "Well Bulma I...I am glad you acknowledge the improvement." 

"Oh I'm going to acknowledge it tonight. In bed." She said and kissed his cheek. His blush reached his ears.

—————————

Raditz had practically moved in with Lena. They loved each other and he felt it. He didn't remember sex feeling so honest and open ever. 

The way she called out his name when he made love her. The past several weeks they would primarily speak sayian in bed. The words rolled off her tongue so naturally and he loved it. 

There neighbors were probably sick of hearing her recite his name like a prayer. She'd dirty talk to him in italian and it made him feel like he was on fire. So getting home from his meeting with his parole officer he picked up some of her favorite chinese take out and soda. 

"Hey pretty lady.” He greeted her. “Lena babe, what's up?" Raditz set the takeout bags on the coffee table and kissed her. "You look stressed. Maybe I can help you with that." He said suggestively. "After dinner of course." 

"Raditz. I'm late....." She said quietly looking down. 

"Late for what? You work tonight? Oh.....you mean like your....well that wouldn't be bad news." He shrugged and rubbed her knee. 

"You want to have a baby? We've been together for barely two months tops." 

"True but this is the most stable relationship I've ever had and I'm sober and I don't know seeing my brother with his kids I think I'd like to have one or two. I ain't get any younger." 

"I wanted to be married when I brought a child into this twisted world. And you don't want to marry me." She began sniffling and wiping her tears with her sleeves. 

"It's not you. I promise you I am just as committed now as ever. I think that marriage can complicate good relationships is all or seal the deal for bad ones I guess. Sure we would have a lot to plan I would have to get a second job or maybe give in and work with my brother he's got good benefits." He was rubbing her back and kissing her head. 

"I can't believe I'm 32 and having a pregnancy scare. I love kids I just I don't know." 

"You wouldn't wanna end it right?" 

"No!" She practically yelled and he held his hands up defensively. "Raditz you know that I don’t want that. I wouldn't judge another person but how could you suggest such a thing." 

He sighed and kissed her hand. "I'm only asking because I wouldn't want that. I'd be pretty upset if someone did that with our child." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "So if your not pregnant are you interested in having a baby?" 

"I really want to be married first. It's not just my faith, my parents never married and the social stigma is exhausting. I was made fun of all through school. And let's be honest the benefits financially are there. I wouldn't do that to you by the way. I would want to have our baby." 

"I'll think about it. The other stuff. Marriage. You should take the test though. I'll wait with yah." 

She curled up in his arms as she waited. "Want me to look?" Raditz asked and she nodded. "It's negative." He said forcing a half smile. "Well I guess I dont get to graduate from uncle." 

They ate their dinner in silence which was very out of character for how mouthy Raditz was. When they laid down he snuggled up to her and held her hand. "So maybe we should move in together officially and see what thats like. Start taking steps." 

"You seem disappointed." 

"I mean just a little bit...its not like we've been planning it. I just thats why I got sober. So I could have a damn life. I've spent so much time just existing. Outside of my family I had nothing and I almost lost them too. I want to let you in so I'm really going out on a limb. Would you like to go to my meeting tomorrow?" 

"AA?" She asked turning her body into his chest. 

"Yah. Then we can get breakfast and talk about stuff the future." She shut him up with a kiss. "Shit I thought I wasn't getting laid tonight." He mumbled against her lips. 

"Shut up. It's a huge turn on to see you all sweet and comforting. So stop making it a joke and relax me like you suggested earlier tonight."

"Yes ma'am." He said before nipping at her collarbones. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Yep he loved Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my question for you guys is: What do you want to see for Lena and Raditz? Also what do you think of the Vegebul moment?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies vent about their relationships.

Chichi had never realized what Goku's restlessness really. He had the boys the two nights before so he was drinking cup after cup of coffee. She was worried and insisted he stay the night and have a ‘family sleepover’. They waited until Goten got in bed before they cuddled up in her bed. Their bed?

She had gone to bed a few hours ago but woke up chilly missing Goku's body heat. When she walked out she found him sitting on the couch staring at the TV. 

"Goku honey." She rubbed her eyes and gently tapped his shoulder. 

He practically jumped and clutched the arm rest to steady himself. "Sorry Cheech." He shook his head. "You need something?" 

"Goku take your meds honey you need sleep." 

"I can't. Not with the boys and you here if something happened I wouldn't be able to react." 

Chichi sat down next to him. She was always the anxious one. Sometimes she would even say her baseline was paranoid. "Honey like what?" She rubbed his lower back, she never remembered Goku being so disregulated and nervous. 

He shrugged holding his head in his hands. "I don't know something bad." His chuckle was exhausted. 

"Goku you have to sleep we have locks honey. We have a smoke alarm." 

"Someone could break the locks and when's the last time that's been checked Cheech." 

"Okay but we have neighbors. Goku please you got to sleep we can invest in an alarm system and have our smoke alarms checked. Will that help?" 

"Maybe?" He let out an exasperated laugh. She scratched his head at the nape of his neck until he drifted off into sleep. 

—————————

They were laying naked wrapped up in her covers and she was stroking the inside of his arm. 

"You gonna finish this sleeve?" She asked lingering on the bare, uninked skin. 

"Someday I got a lot of them and I'd like something a bit more meaningful I guess." Raditz shrugged. 

"Like what?" 

"An infinite sign." He teased and she rolled her eyes. "I don't know but I got some covers to get done I still have my second ex wife's name on the inside of my arm. You can kind of see the phases of my life." 

"And what phase is the heart with your mom’s name in it?" 

"Hey! That one I actually thought about. All the super patriotic stuff is my 'I'm not sayian anymore because I live here phase'. I was special ops so there's a lot of references to that." 

"Like the grim reaper holding a bottle of beer?" She asked and he snorted. "And you didn't get the mermaid a top?" 

He laughed "You don't like my tattoos? I used to have my nipples pierced." 

"Your kidding right? Oh god your not." She crinkled her nose. “I don’t love your tattoos but the art is good on most of them. They are fine.” She giggled and kissed his arm. 

"Well ouch Lena savage. I've had a handful of piercings when I got out. Brow, lip, septum. I was drunk and didn't remember any of them." He shrugged. “I used to have a tongue piercing. I’d love to put that back in and have you play with it.” He wiggled his brows at her. 

“How about you re-pierce your nipples and I tug on them.” She teased and he blushed. “Let’s get ready babe.”

—————————

Bulma threw herself into the booth next to Chichi and ordered large soda and fries. Today was a holiday and Bulma basically demanded Lazuli and ChiChi meet up with her because she was going to lose it. 

"God sometimes I could just strangle Vegeta! He just fires people left and right without even talking to me or them. They make one mistake and he fires them. Fucking hot head. This isn’t war and life isn’t a combat zone not every mistake is life and death. He stresses me out, all I do is stress eat." 

"Krillin is too considerate sometimes." Lazuli said and Bulma flipped her off. "No really like one time I told him that I hated my new secretary and he tried to coach me on using I statements with her." 

"Sorry ladies---" before she could even complained about being exhausted, Bulma interrupted. 

"Holy shit! Is Raditz with a girl here? In public like on a date. He never took his wives out anywhere but a bar. Radiii!!!!" She yelled and waved. 

In true Bulma fashion she strutted up to him and hugged him to which he gently pushed her away and walked with her to the table. 

"Ummm hey guys so this is my girlfriend Lena." Chichi gave him a sly smile. 

"Raditz are you being bashful." Lazuli teased. Holding her hand to her heart. 

"Nah it's just we were looking forward to a private date you know." 

"At a mall?" Bulma asked and smacked his arm playfully. 

"So Lena, Bulma is my military buddy Vegeta's wife and Lazuli is a friend of Cheech and Her husband is Goku's closest friend." 

"Oh so I'm just Vegeta's wife? We totally partied hard back in the day. I got you into all the cool college parties." Bulma laughed. 

"I think you've met my husband Krillin. Im a divorce attorney. I did this guys second divorce actually." She smirked at Raditz. 

"Well thank you I'm glad to have him." She kissed Raditz cheek and he blushed. "It nice to meet you guys. Well I'm stealing him away. We are getting boba and then having a movie night in home." 

"Well you two love birds have fun." Chichi smiled and waved them off.

“Damn Raditz actually is dating a nice girl good for him.” Bulma said. “I wish my husband would take me out on a date or plan a movie night.”

“Well maybe you should voice your needs.” Lazuli pointed out. 

“I want to do a couples retreat this summer. I need to shove him into it. We’ve just been chatting casually about improving our marriage its time to just act.”

“Are you sure thats a good idea? I don’t know Vegeta well but maybe this is something you should think about.” ChiChi pointed out.

Bulma pouted. “I know....You guys can go and then it won’t seem like I’m blindsiding him. He’s just been so great with Trunks its my turn to reap the benefits too. I hate to say it but I’m jealous. I can’t get the man to go to the grocery store with me but he takes Trunks pretty much everywhere now. He’s started driving him to and from school. He goes to all of his events. The man hasn’t driven a car in over ten years because it makes him so anxious. I just want something like a dinner out.” She sighed.


	22. Monkey Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten has some questions and they aren’t easy ones. Goku and Raditz get some one-on-one time together. 
> 
> This is a fluffy one!

Chichi held Goten's hand and brought him into the cafe. She sat him at the coffee bar with his backpack and homework. Gohan and Goku were gone that weekend with the high school wilderness club and she several appointments. "Okay sweetie. I will come pick you up in a few hours." 

She walked over to Raditz. "Thank you so much Goten is right there I gotta take my dad to ‘bout a thousand doctors, he hasn’t been watching his health like her needs to. Here is 20 bucks for pizza or something I don’t care. I promised I will make it up to you and Lena." 

"It's no problem Cheech Goten is an angel. Take your time." Raditz waved her off. 

Goten had put on his glasses and began reading his book. "I like your glasses kiddo." Raditz said wiping tables behind him. 

"How is my favorite little monkey?" Lena said with a smile. She kissed his head and gave him a few cookies.

"I'm okay miss Lena." Goten said. 

She frowned and opened a cola for him. "The soda is our secret okay. If something is going on Goten and you want to talk to your uncle or me even let us know." 

"Miss Lena do I look like a nerd?" 

"Honey you look so handsome and smart with your glasses. If someone is being mean to you you come get me and I'll kick their butts okay." 

Goten giggled "Okay." 

Raditz carried Goten upstairs and Lena started heating up dinner. When she sat on the couch Goten snuggled up to her side and looked up at her face for approval. She gave him a hug after handing him his plate. 

"Alright Ten you rule the TV tonight. I'm gonna have a smoke outside." Raditz smiled at the two cuddled on the couch and slinked outside on the patio. 

"Miss Lena what is therapy?" 

"Why do you ask hun?" 

"Well my friend says his daddy goes to one and I think his dad is sick. I'm worried about my uncle too." He said sheepishly and looked toward the door. 

"So you know Krillin?" 

"Yah uncle Krillin hes my godfather." 

"So he is a therapist for people with hurt hearts and he helps them. You know how your body can be sick or have an injury?" She asked and he nodded. "So can your heart and brain. Therapists can help. So I think your friends dad is doing the best he can." 

His brow that was furrowed in concentration relaxed. "That makes sense." He smiled. "My uncle has had his heart hurt lotsa.....Miss Lena do you promise not to hurt his heart?”

"Of course cutie. Now have dinner okay it'll get cold." She said handing him his plate and ruffling his hair. 

————————

"So why is Cheech freaking out?" Raditz asked smothering his fries in cheese. 

"Don't you remember your prom?" Goku asked. "I'm sure you were more adventurous than me." 

"What's a prom?" Goku blinked rapidly and laughed. "Ah fuck you Kakarrot." Raditz bit out.

Goku wiped his eyes. "Sorry usually I ask you stuff like that. Its a dance at the end of senior year of high school kind of coming of age thing. A lot of kids plan on having you know...sex for the first time." 

Raditz snorted. "Kakarrot I think you forget I was an awkward foreign kid who barely spoke any english. I dropped out a few months after because I hated school and I wasn't doing well. No one spoke to me ‘cept Vegeta, who was just as awkward. In fact I don't think I had any non sayian friends until I met you and I had gotten back from that first ops mission. And I don't know I'd call em friends we just drank a lot." 

"Okay yes-yes I know. Anyway she's worried because Gohan was kissing Videl very intimately in his bedroom at my place." 

"Intimately?" Raditz raised a brow and shoved some pizza in his mouth. 

"They were making out on his bed and he had his shirt off and they were you know grinding." Goku said quietly. 

"They were dry humping?" Raditz asked muffling his laugh and snorted. "Dang maybe they should just do the real thing." 

"Raditz seriously do you think that's appropriate advice." Goku shook his head. “I’m his dad.”

Raditz licked his fingers clean. "I mean I didn't hit a home run until I was like 21 or something and it was with....a random girl and kind of set the stage for my downward spiral of meaningless hook ups. Maybe if he gets it out the way with a girl he likes he won't do that and will avoid a slut phase." 

"Huh. Didn't think of it like that. I do think him and Videl will get married though. They just really like each other. I don't have a good reference ChiChi and I seriously waited until our wedding night. It was mind blowing though, confusing and exciting and romantic and wow." 

"I had sex for the first time in the back of my vdub bus to a blink 182 song. Then the girl cried and said it was a mistake so not my best. Kind of a downer." He said and wiped his greasy fingers on his jeans. 

"Well good thing Lena rocks your world." Goku snickered and Raditz threw a fry at him. 

"That she does. We are VERY compatible." Raditz smirked. "She takes VERY good care of me." 

"Well I'm glad your happy. You think she's the one?" Goku asked. 

"Oh she's the one no doubt...I just marriage is a no for now. I've been through two horrible divorces. Your divorced how do you feel about marriage?" 

"I'd marry ChiChi tomorrow if she wanted to. I love married life. I love being a husband. You know waking up with someone and going to bed with them. Family dinners and cuddling with someone. Having someone tell you that they love you everyday." 

"My marriages weren't like that at all. Like at all. Are you sure we are discussing the same shit?" 

"Well yah but your first wife married you because drugs and your second wife wanted your money." 

"Ouch but true." Raditz nodded. "Lena really wants to get married at some point and we actually were on a break really early on cause it meant so much to her. To be honest I just wanna be sure this time around."

“I mean that’s not a bad idea and if its meant to be it will work out.”


	23. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I had no Bulma and Goku hanging out so I had to amend that. I hope y’all like it!

Goku was late as usual and Bulma was outside the all you can eat revolving sushi bar tapping her heeled foot. 

"You know I showed up 15 minutes late because I figured you would be later." 

"Hey sorry. Work wouldn't let me leave." He tugged off his tie and tossed it in his front seat before rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

"I still feel like I'm looking at an alien when I see you in professional clothes." She laughed shaking her head. 

"I feel like one! I stick out like a sore thumb." He gave her a hug. "How are yah?" 

"As good as it gets." She sighed and hugged him back. 

He held the door for her to walk in. "What's got you all stressed out?" He asked walking with her to a table. 

"I don't know everything. Trunks keeps doing what our family therapist calls 'attention seeking'. But he only does it with me. Takes my work stuff. He put a fish in my briefcase." She said flabbergasted. 

Goku blurst into laughter. "Like a real fish?" He wiped his eyes. 

"It's not funny!" She said but let out a stifled laugh. "Anyway he said that he never gets time with both of us. And he's not wrong. Before he only got one on one time with me so he didn't know any different. You know back when Vegeta was on planet vegeta thanks to his mental breakdowns." 

"He hasn't had one in a while huh?" Goku said, pausing for the waitress who brought their drinks. 

When she left Bulma spoke up. "Nope. Well not any hallucinations or delusions at least. That's been under control for a while. He was struggling with sleep again and of course the jumpiness. He still has episodes with just the panic and hyper vigilance. He's been really good through his most recent episode was at home and he only isolated himself for an hour instead of like a whole day or so." 

"It's hard I don't have flashbacks like that or reactions to sounds." Goku said quietly swirling his straw in his iced tea. 

Bulma tilted her head to the side and sighed. "Your anixety still bad?" 

"Yeahhh but Cheech has helped sorta. If I told her more she would. Or if I told anyone." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"You know you can share with me Goku or Krillin we've known you forever. And ChiChi really loves you I don't think she ever stopped." 

Goku tried to supress a grin but he couldn’t, talking about Chichi did that to him. "It's kinda crazy starting over this late in life. Gohan is almost eighteen and is going to college. By the way he chose to stay local and go here so your grand tour worked." 

"Yes! Well I am going to be cutting back soon on teaching." 

Goku gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "Surrrre." 

"No really! I don't want to make the same mistakes again with Vegeta like I did with Yamcha. We fell out of love because well we both stopped trying. Now Vegeta is putting in a lot of effort and he even asked me on a date. In over ten years of being together the man has never planned a romantic night." 

"You guys used to go out all the time." Goku said clearly confused. 

"Because I planned it. I told him I wanted a date and he planned one!" She smiled. 

"I don't think I've ever took Cheech out somewhere nice. We could never afford it and then we had Gohan and the military to work around. She'd probably like it too. Her birthday is coming up. I was gonna send her flowers." He said scratching the back of his head.

"She will die! Goku you gotta butter her up and give her what she likes in the bedroom." She winked and Goku flushed red. 

"Well what restaurant would you recommend? When we eat out the boys usually pick." He asked. 

"Hmmmm. Well does Chichi like steak because there's a place I usually take Trunks to on Valentine's Day for our mommy-son dates." 

"Thats perfect! I really wanna romance her. Show her I'm ready to move in together and be a couple." Goku said with a cheesy smile.

"Then this is perfect. In other news. Yamcha is proposing to Kara." Bulma whispered with a smile. 

"No way! He's finally gonna get that family he's always wanted." 

"I know I'm so happy for him. They're talking about having kids. I mean her youngest is 6, so the age gap won’t be too bad." 

"Oh no I can't imagine having anymore. We got two we are done. Plus I mean we would be old parents." 

Bulma scoffed. "Well not everyone is ready to pop a baby out at 18 and be an amazing mother like ChiChi."

"Speaking of babies Vegeta still want a second?" Goku said slyly sipping his drink. 

"He told you?!" Bulma said. "Ugggg." 

"I think he was pretty butt hurt over it." Goku snickered and Bulma flipped him off. 

"I think he just has baby fever because his brother is looking into adopting, his wife can't have children." 

"Tarble got hitched?" Goku said dumbfounded. 

"Yah met a girl through the peace corp and fell in love, married her literally after knowing her for two weeks. They've been married for like over five years just travelling the world. They are fricken cute though." 

"Dang good for them. Vegeta and him are sooooo different." 

"I know huh crazy. Well I mean look at you and Raditz you guys don't have a whole lot in common either. For a while there you didn't even like him all too much." 

Goku laughed. "Yah well we have been working on it. We've had very different lives. We are both big softies though. Plus he's been different now that he's sober." 

"Well and I bet that cute girlfriend of his keeps him motivated." 

"Oh Lena is the best! Goten adores her. She's watched him a handful of times with Raditz. And he's moved into her place officially." 

"He deserves to be happy. Just don't get wrapped up in taking care of everyone that you end up neglecting yourself." 

Goku nodded his mouth full of rice. "I know I do that lots." He said chewing some food. 

"If everyone was as selfless as you the world would be a better place. Just not with your table manners." She laughed and handed him a stack of napkins.

———————

When Raditz got home from work Lena was curled up on the couch. She had been sick lately and spending a lot of time at home. 

He downed a few glasses of water, ate some cold pizza, and carried her to their now shared bedroom to lay her down. 

When he was brushing his teeth she woke back up. Tired as can be she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up to sit. "Hey babe?" She called out. 

"Yes?" 

"When your done come here 'kay?" Her voice was weakened. 

He quickly finished up his night routine and sat on the edge of her side of the bed. She sat up fully and opened her nightstand drawner and nodded to it with a small smile. What he saw made him feel nothing but joy.


	24. Fighting it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten and Trunks get in a fight at school. ChiChi calls her ex-husband/boyfriend/father of her children for back-up. Another co-parenting moment for Gochi.

"Goten Son, Trunks Briefs what in the world?" Chichi yelled as she stomped out to the front of the school where the boys were fighting. "Well??? Goten in the library now!"

The other kids watching scattered. Ms. Son was definitely scary when she was mad. Trunks hung his head. "Are you taking me to the office?"

"Yes you have a bloodied nose and so does my son. But first young man I will call your mother or better yet both your parents. I am sure your father and mother will have some choice words like myself. I will be calling your father Goten as soon as we leave. What in the world happened??!!!"

"He started it momma really. He said I'm not tough enough to be sayian." Goten yelled pointing at Trunks and rubbing his lip.

"Oh yah! Goten said I'm probably not even sayian since I don't look like my dad." Trunks pouted.

"Cuz you don't, you have girl hair." Goten fumed.

"Well your not my friend anymore. I'm serious!" Trunks yelled.

Goten's lip quivered and he ran into the library. After walking Trunks to the office Chichi called Bulma who sent Vegeta to pick up Trunks. When he got their he looked less than amused. When it was Goten’s turn to see the principal she searched the library for her youngest.

She looked under the desk he usually sat at and saw her little boy a sniveling mess. "Honey hand me your glasses." Goten put the smashed frames in her hand.

Chichi sighed another unexpected expense. She cleaned up Goten's face, took him to the office to receive his punishment, and got him into the car. The ride home was silent except for the sniffles her youngest son let out.

When she got home she had him shower and get ready for an early bedtime. She had texted Goku who said he was on his way. She wanted to talk to Goten with both his parents there, since he had given her a hard time in the car.

In the meantime she helped Gohan schedule his college orientation and threw something together for dinner. Chili spaghetti was all she could manage because she didn't have the opportunity to go grocery shopping. When she heard a knock she called out "come in". She was massaging her temples.

"Heyyy so today was a wild day huh?" Goku asked rubbing her back gently as she continued cooking.

"Yes our darling baby boy is turning into a delinquent with all this fighting nonsense." She snipped.

Goku flinched back and laughed nervously. "So you called me over?"

Chichi sighed "He won't even speak to me siince I'm not sayian and dont get it. He thinks I'm just being mean." She said snapping the pasta in half over the boiling pot.

Goku rubbed her shoulders trying to ease the tension and smiled nervously at Gohan. "Alrighty well why don't I go chat with him and see if we can get to the bottom of this in time for dinner."

"Who said your invited Goku? I asked you here to deal with our baby not eat me out of house and home."

"Well okay that's fine I can eat on the way home." He rubbed his neck with a pout. Chili spaghetti was one of his favorites.

"Hey mom why don't you go take a bath while dad handles Goten. I'll just be studying quietly anyway." Gohan suggested. "I can go start your favorite bubble bath."

"Very well. Thank you honey." She said curtly a vein throbbing in her forhead as Goku slinked down to Goten's room.

He opened the door and sat on the tearful boy’s bed who was currently cuddled up to his favorite stuffed animal shenron. Goku had got the dragon for him when he was on his first long deployment since his divorce.

Goten refused to move between his two houses without shenron to this day. One time he asked Goku to take shenron with him on a short military trip and take photos with him. Goku obliged and was the laughing stock of the team bit he couldn't care less when he saw Goten's smile when he saw all the places his favorite dragon got to go.

"Hey buddy." Goku said rubbing his sons back and soothing him. He quietly hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to Goten in sayian.

The sniffled ceased. "D-daddy am I not sayian enough like Trunks?"

"You're just as much sayian as Trunks is bud."

"He said I'm a baby though and I'm too sensitive."

"Your not a baby." Goku laughed. "You are tough. Love and emotions are a source of strength when you want it to be. You've learned that at a young age." Goku ruffled his hair. "Trunks might be going through a lot right now for all we know right?"

"You’re right daddy...we have to put ourselves in others shoes like you say."

"Yep! Speaking of which did you call mommy mean?"

"She told the principal to give me detention like Trunks even though they weren't gonna." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Goku sighed and rubbed his back. "Your mom is a honest lady and I admire her for it. She probably doesn't want you getting any benefits because she works there. You need to be treated like everyone else or its not fair."

"....I guess...."

"Trust me when you face the consequences of your actions you have time to grow as a person."

"I guess so..."

"You need to apologize to mommy when she gets out of the bath okay."

"Okay...I will..." Goten said and slinked out of his bed shenron in tow and sat at the kitchen table with Goku starting his homework.

When Chichi got out of the bath she had her hair down and changed into a tshirt and sweatpants. Dinner was ready and she began plating. "Thank you for starting your classwork Goten."

"Your welcome mommy. I'm sorry I said you were mean." He said pressing his pointer fingers together, looking like a carbon copy of his father when he was nervous.

"Thank you honey. I just don't want you getting any special treatment for bad behavior. But you are my sweet angel baby and we will get through it." She kissed his forhead and placed a large plate in front of him.

Goku's stomach rumbled and he rubbed the drool off his bottom lip. "Goku come get your plate." She said shaking her head affectionately. "Bring Gohan his too he can study in his room if he'd like."

About half way through dinner Goten spoke up. "Mommy do you think Trunks meant it?"

"Oh no honey your a tough cookie."

"No. That he doesn't wanna be my friend." Goten said water rimming his eyes.

"Sweetie I bet he's just as upset as you are and everything will be back to normal once he cools off."

"Yah bud. He's got his dad and mom's temper. They both always come around." Goku encouraged. "Vegeta tells me every other week that we aren't friends. But he only asks me to hang out so sometimes actions speak louder than words." He chuckled.

 


	25. Oh, Boys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of Trunks side of the fight and him and Goten talking it out. If you have any ideas or things you would like to see more of in this piece let me know! I am open to suggestions. I still have a lot of content I am playing around with for this fic :)

Things at the Briefs home wasn't much better. Trunks had isolated himself in his room which obviously he picked up from his emotionally challenged father. Vegeta had been in a verbal dispute with Bulma over how their son should be punished. He was getting frustrated to say the least. 

"All I'm saying Bulma is grounding him from the gym will do no good." 

"Why? Because you won't listen?" She asked waving a knife she was using to cut some bread. 

Vegeta crinkled his nose. Bulma was cooking tonight which meant dinner would be bad...Also the chances of him being stabbed in a cooking related incident just skyrocketed. 

"No because of the parenting homework we got in this blasted family therapy. Which let me remind you was your idea. Did you not read the part on natural consequences? It suggested that school punishments remain separate from home." He explained cooly. 

Bulma’s eye twitched with anger, "So he just gets to be a brat and continue to pull us away from work? I’ve ended class early because of his behavior three times this semester." She sighed and rubbed her face. 

"No maybe we ask him to discuss it with us. Mini Kakarrot is his close friend. They wouldn't get into it for the hell of it. They know fighting at school is not allowed. And it must of been urgent they know Kakarrot and I will permit them hitting the shit out of each in the gym." Bulma shot him a glare. “With gloves of course.” He amended. 

After a long period of silence she spoke up. "We try chatting at dinner. If it's a flop he is grounded." 

"Ok. I will go get the boy he should finish his chores, apparently children thrive on routine." Vegeta said and went into Trunks room. His son was sitting at his desk head stuffed in a book far to advanced for his age. "Trunks. Sweep the garage. Then dinner." The boy jumped up for his chore without a word. 

Dinner wasn't awful though he did drown the boxed mac and cheese in sriracha. The crisped bread wasn't great. It wasn’t worth risking Bulma’s rage so he choked it down. "Trunks your father and I want to give you the opportunity to talk about today." 

He shrugged. "I don't really remember how it started but Goten thinks he's more sayian that me and hes not." 

"You’re both equally sayian." Bulma said. "You may have grown up with more of the culture, because you father was born in his home country, but you are both half." 

"I know how math works." Trunks huffed and Bulma glared a vein throbbing in her forhead. 

"Is there more to it?" Vegeta asked before the storm hit, hurricane Bulma. 

"....I'm really sayian right?" Trunks asked. 

"Yes. You are my son. And if we still had a country we would be royalty." Vegeta stated with a raised brow. 

Trunks chew his lip. "I saw in a magazine once that no one knows who my real dad is, not even mom.” He said quietly, “They were everywhere and everyone thinks Yamcha is my real dad, because they were married apparently." Bulma had avoided this conversation at all costs. Vegeta had warned her it would come back, but her goal was always to protect Trunks. 

Vegeta laughed. "You are my son Trunks. First of all those magazines are garbage. Second your mother and I have been exclusive since we got together. Third you have my features except for your eye color and hair color, which you get from your mother and grandfather. Besides it is more recessive and rare in sayians than other peoples but your grandmother, my mother had blue eyes." 

Trunks nodded following along. "That makes sense...sorry I asked dad....and mom...." 

"It's okay honey I am really sorry that you saw those trashy magazines." Bulma said, wearing a sad smile. “Yamcha and I divorced a long time ago honey, quite a while before I got pregnant with you and you look so much like you dad. Having purple hair doesn’t make you less sayian. You are handsome though, I’m gonna have to beat the girls off you.” 

Trunks laughed. "One more thing though...I told Goten he wasn't my friend anymore and I know I don't go back on my word but he is--was my best friend." 

"Honey I'm sure he feels the same way." Bulma said. 

"If you'd like I can call Kakarrot and see if you two can talk it out." 

"Like young men." Bulma added. After tucking Trunks in bed Bulma began brushing her teeth at the sink. Vegeta got out of the shower, dried off, and got in bed. 

"Babe. You handled that well." She praised. 

"I know." He said and smirked at her. 

"Want me to handle you really well?" She said stroking his chest. 

"Perhaps." He said and she silenced him with a kiss, before he could breath another word.

————————

Goten was nervous to go to Trunks house. He was clutching onto shenron for dear life. "Daddy will Uncle Geta and Auntie Bulma hate me?" He asked quietly holding Goku's hand. 

"No buddy. We are just here to talk okay. Just speak from the heart and everything will be fine." Goku smiled as Bulma waved them in and to the patio. 

Goten sat silently in a chair. He stared at his feet clutching to shenron. As soon as trunks walked out he pushed the dragon into his dad's lap. 

"Hi Goten." 

"Hi Trunks." Goten said with as much composure possible. 

"Boy speak up." Vegeta said. 

"Goten I shouldn't have called you a baby it was dumb. And I know it hurts your feelings so that was mean." 

"I'm sorry I made fun of you. Like your hair and stuff. It was mean.....Do you still want to be friends?" 

"Yah. I do." 

"Me too." Goten beamed and the pair went off to play. 

"See that was soooo easy huh. Hey vegeta why don't you talk to me like that?"

"We aren't friends Kakarrot." 

"Awww come on Geta. I’m your bestie" Goku whined. 

“Best friends til the very end!” Bulma yelled.


	26. Kitten is Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ole Gochi moments some Godel and a Vegeta cameo!

Chichi was coming over for what Goku called a sexy surprise. As Gohan got older it because increasingly difficult to get creative sexually. When they were intimate it was planned and tended to be a routine. A great routine, one he looked forward to, but routine. 

He hated sneaking around with someone he loved but having his own place had the perk of planning some alone time uninterrupted. Being able to plan sexy time with ChiChi was refreshing rather than waiting and hoping he got some alone time. ChiChi refused to be intimate when Goten was home for fear he would suspect anything. 

When there was a knock at his door he assumed is was Chichi and yelled, "come in." He was posed on the couch and when Vegeta walked in the door he covered himself up up with the nearest pillow. 

"KAKARROT! GOOD GOD!" Vegeta yelled covering his eyes, as the door slammed behind him. 

"I was excepting someone!" Goku yelled back as he scurried to his room to put on a robe. "Geez Vegeta call first." 

"Is kitten coming over?!" He sneered still looking at the ceiling. 

Goku pouted. "Yes actually she's supposed to." He checked his phone and sighed. "She will probably be here soon so what do you need?" Goku asked more aggressive than usual. 

"Well I desired to spar but clearly your busy. Or ready to get busy. Could you watch Trunks this weekend while I take Bulma out?" Vegeta asked. 

"Ummmm...I guess...I'll be at Cheech's for dinner and stuff." Goku sighed, letting the nickname escape his lips. 

"Stuff?" 

"Family time." He quickly amended.

Vegeta smirked. "Cat’s out of the bag! No the kitten is out of the bag! Your fucking your ex wife I knew it! Bulma tried to be so sly and say nothing but I knew it!" 

"We don't fuck. We make love." He mumbled. 

"Fuck. Make love. Have sex. Bump uglies. Fornicate. All means the same Kakarrot. Well good for you I suppose. You needed to get laid, big time." 

"Says the man who lost his virginity in his thirties." Goku muttered. 

"Hey but I've been getting it ever since. Consistently." He shot back. "Well I'll send my son elsewhere so he doesn't have to watch you send your ex wife/girlfriend googly sex eyes." 

"Aren't you considerate today. Just keep this quiet please we haven't told Ten...yet" 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Your son is not dumb. I still need you to teach a gym class Saturday though. Just this once." He looked over and saw ChiChi walk in the door. "Well I'll let you to get to it." He walked out offering her a wave. 

"What was that about?" She asked. 

"Nothing just wanted to see if I could babysit." 

She shut the door. "You said you had a surprise? A sexy surprise?" She smiled a little. 

"Well yes." He said nipping at her neck. He grabbed her hand and nodded to the bedroom. She kissed him followed him back to the bedroom. 

————————

Gohan was sitting in the library he had planned an elaborate promposal for Videl and it was hidden in one of her textbooks. 

"Hey Videl can you tell me the first question on page 212?" He asked pushing up his glasses. 

"You need it?" 

"Nah just read it to me." 

She flipped to the back and got to the designated page. He watched as her concentration turned from surprise to joy. "Prom? Yes of course!" She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Do you remember the significance of the date 2/12?" 

"Of course silly it's when you finally asked me on our first date. You are the sweetest boyfriend in the entire universe." She gave him a peck on the lips and he pulled her in to deepen the kiss. 

They didn’t let up until someone cleared their throat. "Gohan you have training today." 

"Mr. Piccolo! Ummm sorry." He said adjusting his glasses. 

Piccolo didn't turn his eyes to them. "It's fine just keep that at home. See you in 5." He walked away and Videl laughed nervously. 

"I can't wait until we go to college and finally get some alone time." He let out a breathy laugh.

"For sure." She said and squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading any and all comments! Let me know what you hoping to see and maybe I’ll write it :)


	27. Yamcha finds Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha meets his match and it reminds Goku of everything hes missing out on in his current situation.

Goku was excited about the potential of having a new member to their friend group—who was more family than anything. 

He never considered himself a hopeless romantic, that was definitely Krillin. He just really loved Chichi, but with his own heartbreak and age he was starting to get why people were so fascinated with love. 

After his divorce he would openly admit he didn't try to date. Mostly because he didn't see the point. Since he was 17 years old Chichi was the only person to make him feel romantic love. She was the only woman to ever make his heart flutter and she still was to this day. From the day he ran next to her on their high school track and accidentally scared her, he was madly in love. 

When he did meet other women with his single friends he never felt anything other than the care he had for anyone else. His friends would encourage him to go on a date and it never felt right. His thoughts always crawled back to ChiChi, despite their divorce. Gohan had met someone he loved. His brother had met his match. Vegeta and Bulma of all people were stable. It was his turn right?

Now Yamcha had met his match. He had invited all of the group to one of his big games. He was certainly nervous Goku noticed. Yamcha met Kara through what Yamcha called chance, Krillin would've called it fate. 

One of her kids got lost in a grocery store a few years back and asked him for help because he recognized him from baseball games on TV. They exchanged numbers and the rest was history. Kara's daughter Jaime and son Tyler loved Yamcha. 

So when Yamcha called them down to the field and asked for her hand in marriage she was a mess and hugged him tight. Tyler was confused by her tears and asked very candidly "so did you say yes already?" 

They shared a kiss and Yamcha had planned a dinner to celebrate afterward at her favorite restaurant. "Congrats man." Goku smiled and pat his friend on the back. 

"Thanks! Krillin gave me the pep talk of all pep talks before and I appreciated your texts man I was shaking." 

Turned out she went to high school with Lena who congratulated her and introduced herself with Goku's family. "So your Raditz girlfriend?" Yamcha teased. "Goku says you two are smitten with each other." 

"What's smitten?" Goku scratched his head and laughed. The kids were at the event so him and ChiChi couldn't be open about being together. Yet. With all the love in the air it felt wrong to hide theirs. She wasn't ready though and to be honest neither was Gohan. He had expressed with both of his parents his hesitance and lack of faith in their relationship. 

"Deeply affectionate." Lena answered. So how he was with ChiChi he thought solemnly. 

"Yammy congrats! Kara you guys are a perfect match, you look beautiful." Bulma chimmed. Bulma had no problem being friendly with her ex. Vegeta on the other had chosen a seat far away with Trunks in tow, sulking. 

"Aw thanks you’re so sweet." Kara smiled and gave her a hug. "Can I order you ladies a glass of wine?" 

"Yes please my cranky husband could use some too." Bulma laughed and Vegeta shot her a glare. Kara turned to Lena. 

"No thank you. I gotta work early and alcohol doesn't settle well with me." Lena said. "Thanks for inviting us though." 

"Of course!" Yamcha smiled and rubbed his soon to be wife's shoulders. "We are going to take a seat you’re welcome to join." 

Kara insisted Lena sit with her and they laughed about school which always tended to leave Raditz the odd man out. Mostly when Kara looked at him talking about prom, or classes, or whatever other things he was supposed to experience. 

"I didn't go to high school long. I got a job and my GED. Worked in a factory at 16. Then I went into the military. My english wasn't great and it felt weird being in school." 

"Oh okay that's different but good for you." Kara said. Yamcha had gotten up from the table to take Tyler to the bathroom. 

"Kara I have to ask because it's kind of getting to me. My ex and I don't speak at all. You’re okay with Yamcha and Bulma being so close?"

"Okay well at first I found it very odd. I thought maybe he still loved her and she liked the attention or something. Honestly though they have just been in each other's lives for so long and it's just friendship." 

"Huh oh okay. Neither of us have that." She pointed to herself and Raditz. 

"Oh neither do I. My kids father moved away so we only talk via email. He sees them like for a week in the summer. But they love Yamcha so it works for us. Bulma is sweet I know her husband isn't really a fan of it." 

"What makes you say that." Lena said sarcastically

"I think that says more about him then it does Yamcha or I. They are friends and have been for most their lives. At the end of the day we love each other and if he never split with her I wouldn't have him so I'm glad in a way." 

"Interesting take huh babe." Lena asked. 

"Yah I guess. I wasn't friends with my exes before we got hitched. I also had bad divorces my first wife tried to stab me and the second drained my bank accounts." 

"My ex husband was a jerk. Uhhh anyway.” There was an awkward silence “Do you two want more kids?" Lena asked.

"He's great with my two and he's always wanted a family. We kind of just want to give it a year or so. What about you guys?" 

"Well we both want kids. And as far as married...someday." He said and kissed her cheek. 

———————

Once Raditz and Lena settled into bed she let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong mama?" 

"Our divorces they were justified. But some of our friends just fell out of love? I don't understand that. And it scares me. Do people really just like that fall out of love?" 

He rolled her onto his chest and kissed her head. "I think some people aren't being completely transparent because it ain't easy admitting you messed up. I know that all too well."

"Okay but like....I don't know." 

"I know I am shaky on marriage and I know that worries you. But I couldn't imagine my future without you in it even if we weren't having a baby. Anyone elses shit cant change that." 

She smiled and kissed him. "You’re right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been confirmed!!! There WILL be a baby!


	28. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New changes are on the horizon!

Part of them getting back together was communication. She hadn't expected the world, she just wanted Goku to be a little more consistent. 

What she hadn't expected was to see next to her dad's typical birthday order from her favorite bakery, was a spring bouquet. 'Happy birthday love Goku' read the card. She tucked the card in her purse and smiled. 

The last time he bought her flowers had to be when he came back from his first big deployment when Gohan was just a toddler. She smiled at the memory. 

Goku had been back a few days and to say their days were passionate would be an understatement. The chores had piled up in the house and he took Gohan fishing and came home late. Chichi always hated when Goku was late for dinner. 

When he showed up though, Gohan was all smiles and he handed her some flowers exclaiming "daddy and I picked them out!" Goku smiled and handed her a coffee that she definitely needed and some sweets from her favorite bakery the same one her dad always took her to. 

Everything was so simple then. She was beginning to fall in love with her new normal even with all the added family dynamics. She was just nervous to tell her youngest child. 

They still had a ton of work to do but she was feeling more confident. She just didn't want to let Goten down. 

That night Chichi and Goku were having dinner with Raditz and Lena. Even a year ago if someone asked if she'd be open to eating dinner with Goku's brother she would've said HELL NO. Him and Lena had helped without hesitation when she needed them and she liked Lena. Raditz had seemed to really change and grow into a different person. She only hoped it lasted and he didn't mess this up. Mostly because it would kill Goten. 

Last birthday she spent with Lazuli drinking expensive wine and complaining about her ex, who she now was with once again. She adored Lazuli but the change of events was nice besides she was gonna have her girl's day with her soon. 

Chichi admired how sweet Raditz was with Lena. With his first they were always yelling and screaming at each other. With his second wife he was always crude and all over her, bragging at any opportunity about their well intimate times. 

She did know the second drained their bank account before leaving him for some guy who knocked her up while he was away. She never gave it too much thought, but now that she thought about it he really hadn't had a stable relationship or much support in the past few years other than Goku. 

The group was sitting at a booth ready to order, "Do you mind if us ladies have a glass of wine?" Chichi asked more to be polite. 

"Why don't you and Kakarrot have a glass each I uh don't really drink and can't right now." Lena said softly looking at Raditz. 

Chichi looked at her suspiciously and Goku studied her face. "I'm sorry it was rude of me to ask. I'll just get a soda." Chichi said nervously.

"Chichi it's fine you can have a drink. I can't avoid other people drinking until the end of time. As for Lena its not just her being supportive." Raditz looked at her with a pure smile. 

Lena kissed his cheek and rolled her eyes. "We are having a baby it was a surprise to us both and he's been dying to tell everyone. I think I will get more excited when I'm not puking ever 10 minutes." 

"Mom's gonna be so excited." Goku sniffled and Chichi giggled as he wiped his eyes. 

"You stop that! Put those tears away Kakarrot." Raditz said but he laughed rubbing Lena's arm. 

"If you need anything Goku and I will do what we can my friend Lazuli probably still has baby stuff to be honest." Chichi added. 

"Thanks this was a happy surprise." She said and sipped her soda. 

"Anyway what's new with you two?" Raditz offered. 

"We're doing well and Gohan isn't as upset anymore. I dont know what switched it for him but when he was with your parents for the weekend he changed his mind a tiny bit." Chichi said. 

"We just wanna make sure we tell Goten...the right way?" Goku offered. 

"Well I've only met your boys a handful of times but I think he will be glad. Don't get me wrong he's so well adjusted to everything but he probably really thrives off that time with both of you there." 

"I agree he asked pops if sometimes people can be more than friends again after a long time. To which Bardock said ask nana." Raditz chuckled. 

The boys were chowing down on their food and Lena picked at her meal. "So are you guys going to be okay money wise?" Chichi asked gently. 

Lena sighed. "I mean I work for my dad so I know I'll have a job and he will work with me. I just don't want my baby daddy street fighting."

"It was a joke! Well I used to do that but I'm looking into different options for second job stuff so hopefully I can find something. Talking to my parole officer soon."

\--------------------

She scratched his back with her nails and he bit her collarbones. She moaned and he snickered. "Better be quiet woman." He teased, running his tongue up her neck. 

"Then stop teasing me and shut me up." She demanded and wrapped her legs around him. This was bliss, being tangled in sheets with his wife and then just as he was about to be pushed over the edge there was a knock at the door. 

"Boy go away!" Vegeta barked.

He heard little feet scramble down the hall. "Sorry Dad that was Goten." 

"Trunks go comfort you friend your dad will be out soon." Bulma said and waited until she heard her son's foot steps scurry away. "This is part of sleepovers. You shouldn't have let them pick that movie with lizard people, Vegeta." 

"Fuck this. I'll go check on him but this is some fucked up karma for walking in before Kakarrot's nooner." 

"Wait you walked in on Goku? Was he naked?" 

"As the day he was born." Vegeta sneered in disgust. 

"Is he big?" She blurted out. "I've always wondered kind of thought he was asexual until Gohan was born." 

"That is disgusting. I did not eye it. Besides I wouldn't tell because you didn't tell me he was seeing his ex wife and you knew."

"Boo you're no fun!" She called out as he tugged on some clothes. "I'll see you a bit my prince." 

"Damn right you will." He muttered walking out.


	29. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz visits Vegeta's gym to blow off steam. Gohan is going to prom and has some concerns.

It wasn't much of a day off. He asked his parole officer for more job suggestions but as per usual the list was short. 

Shocker people weren't looking to hire anyone with a rap sheet. His parole officer said his request to have his boxing restrictions lifted were granted so at least there was that.

He lit a cigarette out front the gym. He knew he had to be rusty unless you count prison fights which the guards only didn't break up because they found them entertaining. 

Also sitting with a trauma therapist for an hour was less than pleasant most times. There was another stupid festival coming up so that was at the center of the conversation. 

As he was smoking he slid an ultrasound photo out of his wallet. He smiled as he thumbed the photo. His little bean. 

He put out his cigarette and asked the front desk to let Vegeta know he was here when he had some time. 

They hadn't spoken since the diner so he wasn't so sure how this was gonna blow over. He saw him at the engagement party but they didn't speak. 

"Raditz, interesting seeing you here Kakarrot left about an hour ago." 

"Well I just got the grand stamp of approval so I figured I'd see what the hype is about here." 

"Good. I'll show you around. Tarble will be joining us this weekend he's back from the peace corps." 

"He always was a bleeding heart eh?" 

"Yes. He met a girl. They both work for child services now." 

"Cute." Raditz rolled his eyes. 

"So what are you here for?" 

"I was hoping to throw some punches I've gone to a fuck ton of places looking for a second job and nothing." 

"Second job eh?" 

"Yah well the place I'm at pays well but I got some big bills coming my way." 

"I got a good lawyer or Lazuli surely would help." 

"Vegeta I'm not that fucking reckless. My girl and I are trying to move somewhere quieter." 

"Your girl? The one you had a date with?" Vegeta asked and Raditz nodded. "Hmmm. Good for you." 

"How'd my contact work for yah?" 

"Good. Slight reduction in symptoms I'll take it. Keeps my wife at bay. She worries less." He tossed him some gloves. After a few rounds Raditz wiped his face with his T-shirt. Vegeta chuckled nodding to some girls who were checking Raditz out. 

"Almost 40 and I still got it. Sorry ladies I got myself a woman." He laughed and his smile widen fighting for the first time in months felt great.

\------------

Goku knew Chichi would do this. She was worried about Gohan going to prom and mostly because of sex. "So what do you think of the tux. I sure was a lot leaner when I wore it." Goku chuckled and pat his stomach

"It fits perfectly dad it's just you wore this when you got married." 

"Well I ain't gonna fit in it again. I've definitely bulked up and with the way your mom feeds me that won't change." He snickered. 

"Okay well thanks dad." 

"No problem kiddo. It's crazy but I'm glad you get to wear it. So Gohan you don't have to tell me if your going to have you know but I just want to be sure you are prepared." 

"Dad uh we've talked about doing it....sex..." 

"Oh okay well I'm glad you feel you can be open with me. Do you know how to use a condom?" 

Gohan covered his face in embarrassment. "I practiced it and I googled it to be sure I knew what I'm doing." 

Goku's face reddened. "You know what you are like your mom she had to had to help me and not in a fun way." 

"Dad please stop." 

"Okay well." He handed him a box of condoms out of his pocket. "Just don't worry too much okay." 

"Dad I have questions. Is the first time as bad for girls as they say? And it doesn't last long?" 

"Okay so let's start with the second one, it can be short because your really sensitive the first time its new you know. The first one well it can hurt for girls so be attentive and talk to her." 

"What if I'm not ready? I mean we've kissed and stuff but we haven't done anything like no touching." Gohan rubbed his face. 

"If you don't feel like your ready then you really should wait and just talk to Videl she cares about yah a lot Gohan she will get it." Goku pat his back and ruffled his hair. 

"Thanks." He nodded and smiled a little. 

"Well let's get you ready for your dinner okay. Your mom will cry and want like a thousand pictures." Goku laughed. 

"You're right." Gohan laughed. "I've never seen Videl wear a dress so I have no clue what to expect." 

"Well just try not to drool." Goku teased and Gohan smacked him with a pillow.


	30. Baby Talk

"You really want another kid? Trunks is almost ten Vegeta. Which by the way he was an easy baby." 

"I think another child would be nice. I'll change diapers. Even the awful ones." 

"Vegeta you never changed Trunks. EVER." She laughed and he crossed his arms defensively. "Okay I know things were really hard then babe but I just think we missed our window of opportunity. Also I know I might look like I'm 30 but my ovaries are not I don't know if I can have a baby right now." 

He was silent and stabbed his steak Bulma had picked up on the way home, with his fork. Cutting at his dinner aggressively and not saying a word. "Are you going to say anything?" Bulma asked. 

"I figured the conversation was over." He said with a hint of a snarl that Bulma found mildly entertaining. She was honestly amazed that he wanted this so much, "How about I think about it. Really really think about it." 

"Hn. Fine."

"But I want you to consider how much both of our lives and schedules would change with this new addition."

\--------

The next day Bulma was throwing a get together for the group. Raditz hadn't really gotten used to being invited to these events but hung out in the background. Krillin always was the most thoughtful of Goku's friends. Not that Raditz was mad at anyone for indulging but it was nice to have a sober buddy for the evening. "Yo Kril can I pull you aside for a sec?" Raditz asked. 

"Sure unlike Goku I'm getting sick of watching this pissing contest. This happens every time Yamcha is at an event him and Vegeta have to compete and today its beer pong." He chuckled and followed Raditz to a table. 

"So I know you don't like when people ask about relationships and stuff but I need friend advice and Kakarrot would just squeal like a girl. My girl she's pregnant and we haven't been together long but I think I wanna marry her." 

Krillin blinked rapidly and sipped from his soda. "Well as your FRIEND, not a therapist" He emphasized the word. "I'd say be sure first this isn't your first rodeo." 

"I know which is why I'm freaked out. I tend to have a pattern. And all my relationships go to shit once marriage is involved." 

"Well there's another factor man. You're sober for the first time since any of those marriages and your not in the service anymore. I remember the pressure to get married and have a family. All my friends had that and I didn't." 

"Yah and they hype is up like you come home and she greets you with a homecooked meal and spread legs. My first wife when I got back was doing a line of coke on fashion magazine." 

"My fiance was a model and told me I needed to be more attractive." He chuckled. "Like I can snap my fingers and be a calvin klein model."

"Hey I see the way Lazuli looks at you. I ain't dumb she looks at every other man like they have a disease. You guys are a good pair." 

"Thanks I have full confidence that you and Lena will figure this out. Just don't let the past stuff get in the way. You got your head screwed on straight and if I'm as good of a judge of character as everyone says, you really love her." 

"No doubt about that. She's really supportive."

\------------

Vegeta finished his last round and walked over to Goku. "So my other part time instructor quit. Because I'm 'difficult'. You ready to get out of the office and box for a living?" 

"I don't know Vegeta with Gohan going to college we need to save money and the insurance is great. Did yah ask Raditz? He's looking hard for a second job." 

"No I haven't. He stopped by the gym and we boxed. How stable is he actually?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. 

"Well he goes to AA all the time, works, lives with Lena now, goes to therapy, so he's doing good. He's nervous about money." 

"Why? Their expenses are minimal. Didn't he save when living with your parents." 

"He was in debt from his last fine and be a little sensitive he's having a baby." Goku said then clamped a hand on his mouth. 

"No way. Raditz knocked up his girlfriend?" Vegeta laughed. 

"Don't laugh he is really excited. And just keep it to yourself they haven't announced it to everyone. Besides it wasn't too long ago you said you wanted the same." Goku pouted. 

Vegeta looked over to the table his wife was sitting at. Raditz sat down next to Lena and rubbed her shoulders. "Yep. Wanted as in past tense." He sighed and Bulma blew him a kiss. He gave her a slight wave. 

"Dad! I found a frog and Goten won't let me have it." Trunks stormed up to the two men.

"Goten? That's not like you." Goku said squatting down to look at his youngest who was petting the frog. 

"Trunks wants to hurt him! He said we should cut him up." 

"Nuh uh I wanted to dissect a frog like in science." Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten who turned away. 

"Trunks leave the frog alone. If you wish to dissect a slimy disgusting creature take more biology classes when your older. Those are your grandparents and they would not appreciate it regardless of your intentions to learn." Vegeta lectured and Trunks hung his head. "Apologize to mini Kakarrot he seems to have an attachment to that gross blob with legs." 

"Sorrry Dad. Sorry Goten..." 

"It's okay I just wanna protect him. Mr. Froggy." He said and smiled.


	31. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One celebration ends and another begins. By the way if you have baby name ideas for Raditz and Lena please share! I might pick yours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write Facts: So I want to try something fun at the beginning of the notes section. It'll just be a quick little fact about me. I love reading you guys comments it makes it feel very real to be a part of the fandom! 
> 
> So here is my first one: My favorite video game of ALL time if Legend of Zelda the Ocarina of Time.

"Raditz my dearest friend" Vegeta smacked him on the back and reeked of alcohol. He had definitely overdone it and Raditz found it humorous for a change since Vegeta was typically very composed. "I need a new instructor for boxing. You're hired." He slurred slightly. 

"Okay buddy I'll ask you when your not drunk." Raditz barked with laughter. 

"I have the wherewithal to demand you serve me, I am fine. You have been my friend for years. My only friend to make it from our homeland. We are brothers in arms. You will serve your prince by teaching weaklings to defend themselves." He laughed. 

"Okay but when I show up on monday you gotta pay up." He laughed and looked around for Lena. "Sorry Vegeta, I gotta find my girlfriend." 

"She was feeling ill and went to the restroom." Lazuli said kissing the top of her husband's head. "I'll let her know her lover is in search of her. Oh and congratulations." She flipped her hair. 

"Congratulations on what?" Yamcha asked. Kara look at Raditz and then Lazuli. 

"Oh just Raditz is doing so well at work is all. Lena talks about it all the time. So Kara when is the wedding?" She quickly transitioned and Raditz slinked off. 

"Vegeta! Your brother finally made it. So get over here." Bulma yelled. "Awww you still look so alike. I want a picture of you guys with Trunks." 

"Awww mom come on." 

"One Trunks. Vegeta smile. okay not like that." She said snapping several photos. Goku chuckled in the background. Same old group. 

\----------

Goku was excited everyone was going out to dinner to celebrate Gine and Bardock's 40th anniversary. 

Chichi had Goten dressed up for the occasion in a navy polo and jeans. Gohan of course was already put together. She had Goku change into a button down, even though they were going to casual restaurant. 

When they got to the restaurant Raditz and Lena were already there and had put in orders for some appetizers. 

Gine hugged her boys. Goten hugged her tight. "Nana you look pretty." 

"Aw my little mini Kakarrot thank you Nana hasn't worn a dress in a minute huh. Lena how are you darling. I'm so glad I was able to come in and see the cafe." 

Lena hugged her back "I'm great." 

"Oh and you must be miss Videl!" Gine said. "Did I say that okay. I struggle sometimes still." 

"You did just fine." She smiled and held Gohan's hand. 

Dinner was definitely a feast. There was plenty of jokes and laughter. 

"So Lena you like your steak like shoe leather." Bardock barked pointing to her well done steak. 

"Not normally but Raditz is paranoid." She gave her boyfriend a curious look. 

"Well I didn't want to overshadow your day but Lena and I are expecting a baby. We know it's kind of soon but we are very excited." 

"It's about time I was wondering if all of you worked." Bardock said and his wife elbowed him in the gut. 

"Bardock that is no way to congratulate our son, sayian or not. And we have a new more new additions to our family then the baby and Lena." 

"I'm ten weeks along so I'm really just achy, tired, and sick alot." She laughed a little. 

"With Gohan I was pretty sick so I was tiny, barely gained any weight and with Goten I was never sick but I gained like 40 lbs." 

"Oh I can beat that with Raditz I looked like I swallowed a melon. With Kakarrot I gained 60 lbs. Took me like 3 years to work off that last ten lbs. Raditz kept me up all night and I had a rough delivery he didn't wanna come out I labored for a day and a half. Kakarrot on the other hand three pushes and Bardock was cutting his cord." Gine laughed

"Both my boys were smooth deliveries only a couple hours in the hospital each. Lazuli had to have a c section. She labored too long and her blood pressure skyrocketed. Oh and poor Bulma Trunks was almost 11 lbs. She almost strangled Vegeta." Chichi laughed. 

"This is our war stories boys." Gine laughed. 

"From what I remember Raditz birth was more gruesome than war." Bardock snickered and Gine smacked the back of his head. Videl muffled her laughter. 

"Okay so I really need to know was he born with a ton of hair too." Lena asked and everyone laughed. 

"Yes! He was he had his cute little widows peak and that same bushy hair. My god he was a cutie but once he could crawl he was always into stuff." Gine stroking her sons mane of hair. 

"He didn't come out with those ink drawings on him though." Bardock jabbed with a smirk. 

"Ay don't knock it dad." Raditz rolled his eyes. 

"What was your reaction when you saw those Lena?" 

"Well I like some of them more than others but he's still my Raditz topless mermaid and all. I like his family name ones." 

"She won't let me get her name on me." Raditz teased. 

"I just think the only women who should mark your body are your mother's name and your daughter if we have one." 

"I like her. She is a woman of character." Bardock said. 

"Oh yah well Lena has a tattoo." Raditz laughed. 

"What? Where?" Chichi asked. 

"Not fair babe. When I went to college I thought I was being so cool and got a butterfly on my hip bone and it hurt so bad. It was silly and rebellious." 

"I almost got a tattoo with Krillin when we at training. We wanted to get master roshi dojo symbol tattooed. We both chickened out. Mostly me because I don't do needles." He said and Chichi laughed. 

"No tattoos Gohan" She added. 

"I'm good!" He replied.


	32. Two little Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta takes another shot at movie night while Goku takes ChiChi on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer fact: My favorite food is blueberries.

Trunks and Goten had chosen a movie for the night. Vegeta had committed to watching mini Kakarrot AGAIN so that Goku could finally take ChiChi out for the birthday dinner he had planned. The young boys were fascinated with zombies and Vegeta couldn't understand it in the least bit. 

Fictitious movies and fictitious wars. But he supposed war was entertaining when the enemies weren't quite people. Which reminded him of himself in a twisted way, as that was how he himself coped with his job. Kakarrot had watched Trunks several times over the years so he figured he could take Goten for another night on his own. 

"Boys. You will clean the table before you make another mess." Vegeta said sternly. 

"But dad mom always does it or grandma." Trunks whined. 

"No. You and mini Kakarrot will clean your mess. Mom and grandma won't clean after you forever." 

"Come on Trunks! If we both clean it'll be fast! Then we can get snacks for the movie!" Goten beamed and scurried to clean up. Trunks huffed but quickly began cleaning when his dad shot him a look.

After mixing their bowls of popcorn with cereal, nuts, candy, and whatever their sweet tooth's desired they sat and watched the movie. The zombies groaned and clawed at the people on screen. Vegeta rolled his eyes and began tidying up anything in sight. 

The lights flickered in a dilapidated building a small child called for their mom. Vegeta shook his head at the cheesy jump scare and got up to get a glass of water. 

About ten minutes into the second movie Bulma got home and tried to sneak up on him, grabbing at his sides. "You can not scare me your heels click as you walk." He snickered and spoke over his shoulder. 

"Well darn. Are you sure this is a sleepover? The kitchen looks pristine." 

"I don't allow then to act like animals." He shrugged, clearly proud of his authority. 

"Yah but they are a force to be reckon with. Goku's place is always a mess with just his two there."

"I told them no movie or popcorn until they picked up." He shrugged and bit into a slice of pizza. 

"Well good job. I'm impressed." She kissed his cheek. Vegeta blushed and the boys laughed from the couch. 

"You know I hate your sneak attacks." His face was red and he turned around. The boys made kissy noises and jumped on the couch. 

Bulma laughed. "Okay boys enough. Vegeta can only take so much public affection." She giggled and rubbed his shoulders. "Go watch your zombie slaying movie boys." She waved her hand. "Thank you for covering for me tonight. Work was crazy." She kissed his shoulder. 

"I thought you would cut back" he bit and used finger quotes. 

"Look at you 'mister can finally use finger quotes' correctly. I am cutting back and that was the issue. I had to hire some more assistants in the labs at school and I'm having a couple TAs teach my lower level classes. And no summer classes for me. So more family time and more us time."

"Hn. Well that is sufficient." He said and she smacked his arm causing him to smirk. 

"Dork you better be excited your gorgeous, genius wife is cutting back. Anyway.... Did you hear that Raditz and his girlfriend are having a baby? Did you know before you hired him you big softie." 

"That is NOT why I hired him. His personal affairs are no concern of mine." Bulma rolled her eyes in response. "How could I not know it's all he talks about at the gym, posts about, and Kakarrot blabbed to me before I was supposed to know." 

"Goku told you? And not me?" 

"It was not intentional. It was before I gave him the gym job, I offered to Kakarrot, he recommended Raditz. He is very excited. To be honest I'm shocked it took this long." 

"Oh Vegeta that's mean." 

"Raditz was very promiscuous throughout his entire adulthood. You know that." 

Bulma snorted "He also was you know drinking a lot. Either way he seems to really like Lena." 

"He better. He knocked her up he is kind of stuck with her." She smacked his arm.

"Is that why you knocked me up?" She teased and he rolled his eyes. "Anyway she's a sweet girl she's got that pregnancy glow. I'm jealous trunks was a parasite sucking the life force from me." Bulma made a slurping sound and Vegeta sneered. 

"Hn." 

"You still got the baby bug." 

"Don't ask questions you will not like the answer to." 

"Mister sensitive I told you to just let me sit on it. For now kiss and make up with Raditz so we can hang out with their baby." 

"Yes taken advantage of our friends happiness." 

"Duh I gotta capitalize on it. Raditz has always been a miserable guy. Now he's spewing out rainbows and sunshine." 

"I know. He's turning into Kakarrot. It disgusts me." Vegeta growled sipping his coffee.


	33. Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and ChiChi's date!

Now that she thought about it goku had never taken her to a nice sit down dinner. They were never able to afford it or have the time truthfully. So far they were having a great time. They both laughed and commented on how it was odd to be out somewhere so nice. It comforted them both to know the other was just as uncomfortable. It was nice though to spend some time together. "How's work going?" Chichi asked, buttering a roll for him. 

He responded with a shrug but it was quite more telling. To be honest she was shocked when Goku took the job he hated politics he just want to do what was right. It had been a job Vegeta had been chasing for years and she was shocked to see her goofy ex-husband accept that kind of responsibility, even at a lower level. 

"If it were just me to take care of I wouldn't do it. We talk about people like they are things and I hate it." 

"Well maybe a job shift is a good idea. Its like you never really left the military. What would you do if money wasn't a concern?" Chichi asked knowing that day dreaming would bring back the sparkle in his eyes. 

"Oh I'd be like a martial arts teacher or boxing. I'm so proud of Gohan for going to college and it got me think if I could've gone I'd be maybe a teacher or own a business or something." 

"Well I don't do too much I just work part time. Maybe we can make adjustments. I could start job searching so you can switch over." 

"Cheech, no. You do a LOT. I didn't realize how hard it was to do all the housework and take care of the boys. You made it look so easy." He took a deep breath he knew ChiChi wanted him to be more honest with his feelings especially when it came to that time. 

"Well until we separated. And even then I didn't get it or why you weren't happy. I thought you just didn't like me anymore. And some of my friends were divorcing and breaking up so then I thought maybe it was normal? It's not like I was around a lot of families growing up." He laughed a little and she cracked a sad smile. "When Goten was a toddler and I started getting the boys on weekends I was so stressed out. One time I forgot to do my laundry and only did the boys. I had to carry Goten down to the laundry room with me in my socks and boxers to get my clothes clean." He laughed a little a the memory. 

"Ohhh Goku." Chichi pouted. "You never were used to that stuff.

"No and I was a terrible cook. Now I kind of got the hang of some stuff. But Gohan and Goten wouldn't eat anything I made unless it was chicken nuggets. That's why I moved in with ma and pa for a while until I got the hang of stuff, which was pretty recent." He chuckled. "So you already do a lot Cheech and you have them most the week." Goku said and kissed her hand. 

"Thank you Goku. That means the world to me." She said blinking back the water that rimmed her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Still I want you to be happy, maybe you can look at a job change babe." She said stroking his arm. 

He blushed. "I mean I'd like tah I just want to be the best provider I can be. You haven't called me babe since before Goten was born." 

"That's not...maybe that is true..." she thought. 

"I well really like it Cheech." He scratched his neck and smiled.


	34. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Raditz and Vegeta chapter LOL!

"I feel like a total basic bitch going to get tatts together. Should we get blended coffee and matching infinity signs?" 

"God your fucking annoying. So this guy is good?" Vegeta asked, rubbing his face. 

"Yes he specializes in covers does a great job. Its one of Lena's cousins." Raditz said walking along side. "So why you getting it covered?" 

"Trunks keeps asking about the tallies and I don't want him to think thats who I am." 

"I get that. Goten never asks but I'm ready for it to be gone kind of close that chapter you know.... So your getting your wedding band tattooed on too?" 

"I never bought one before and I can't lose a tattoo without losing a finger so it seems practical." He shrugged and Raditz shook his head. 

"Fair enough and your crazy about your wife." Raditz teased and elbowed the shorter man who now was sporting a blush on his cheeks. . 

"Well yes....I guess you could say that about my feelings for her but I already have a tattoo dedicated to her." He sighed and looked up at the sky. 

"Really what?" 

He sighed. "Remember that one time you spent winnings from the you know fights at a tattoo parlor?" Raditz remembered that all to well but was shocked Vegeta was willing to opening take about their underground fighting days. 

"Yes I won a stupid amount of money that I wish I had now. I was drunk and started the Oozaru tattoo." He smacked his left shoulder. 

"Well I was drinking too afterward as you may recall and I knew Bulma would be quite angry that I came home insanely late so I branded myself with her name on my ass." 

"Left or right?" 

"Right." He muttered and Raditz burst into laughter. Vegeta muttered several sayian curses at the taller man and huffed not much unlike a child being teased. Once he gathered himself Raditz cleared his throat. 

"So I never asked because to be honest I didn't ever give a shit. Why did you wait so long to get married? You had Trunks and it was clear that you were both only interested in each other. She's the only woman you been with, for real?" 

"Yes! Good God I never dated or slept with a woman other than her. It is the only thing I have in common with Kakarrot." Once he calmed down he responded. "I was holding onto some stupid traditions. Like how a sayian prince would never marry outside our culture. Then with all my issues time got away. It was low on our priority list at the time. Honestly we only married because kids at school were harassing Trunks for not being legitimized." 

"Really? Shit that's dumb." 

"She claims it does not bother her but I think she is lying or at least hiding her feelings. Especially because she goes crazy everytime someone gets married and insists on planning every detail. When Lazuli got married and wanted little input from others I thought I would have to chain Bulma up until Baldy and Lazuli said 'I do'......Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know. I guess we talk about stuff now." 

Vegeta raised a brow. "And Lena wants a marriage." 

"Yeah and I think once the baby is older we should get married. Right now I can't afford it. I do want to be able to give her what she wants." 

"Hn. Well good for you. This is the first time you have ever thought this through. Should be better than the first two."

"I mean maybe me thinking about it is a good sign."


	35. With Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother moment between Raditz and Goku. Soon I will be getting into some more group gatherings with side moments between characters. What would you like to see? 
> 
> Writer Fact: I started writing fan fiction because I love K18 and Gochi fan fiction and I felt like there was a lack compared to Vegebul. :) Especially K18. There are some amazing writer's who have been in the game for a while and are dedicated to writing K18 material and I admire them!

"So why don't you just propose. You've said a thousand times that she's the one, she's having your baby, and you guys are crazy in love." Goku threw his hands in the air but immediately perked up when the waiter brought several baskets of wings. 

"I'm still in debt, just a little more to pay off left and if we get married she becomes responsible for it too. I gotta a check list you know." 

"Like what?" Goku asked looking genuinely baffled by what he was hearing. 

"Pay off my last debt. Get off parole. Be able to have all our baby stuff. Move. Get my driver's license back. Be able to get a new car. I wanna be able to support 'em. Be able to buy the right ring." 

"That's all just stuff though." Goku rolled his eyes and wiped some of the sauce from his mouth with a napkin.

"Not the baby stuff though we gotta be able to afford all of our baby's stuff like a crib and car seat. That stuff is expensive Kakarrot. Those are just two things I also want to be able to provide Lena with the things she wants for the baby."

"True just don't stress yourself out I guess. Love is love." 

Raditz snorted in laughter. "Not if your sayian. A man is expected to have all that worked out. A woman wouldn't choose a man who couldn't do those things." 

"Okay well Lena isn't sayian." Goku responded with irritation. 

"And I get that. Just don't push it Kakarrot, I hate to say it but you just don't get it. You didn't grow up with dad or around other sayians."

"Dad is really nice though." Raditz was silent. "Right?" Goku pushed. 

"We have bad blood." 

"Well just forgive him. You forgave Cheech and she said some really mean stuff." He stated, taking a bite of his second burger that had just arrived to the table. 

"ChiChi is my sister-in-law ish, well was at the time and your back together so...anyway Bardock is my father and that's the thing Kakarrot I'm his first born so there's expectations with that like being successful and a strong fighter. When I went to jail he told me I was no son of his." 

"He was probably just mad and saying stuff." 

"Yes but in our culture that's how you disown your child. And he refused to speak to me until ma made him. We don't exactly apologize in our culture but until he amends that and shows that he is acknowledging me as his son, he is just Bardock or sir to me." 

"I don't get it you guys act normal in front of me and the boys." Goku said shaking his head. 

"You literally just said why. The boys. They don't really need to know all that." 

"Yah but I should've." He muttered, bitting into another wing. 

He flagged the waiter down to order more fries. "Once again Kakarrot traditionally Bardock would ask you to never speak to me again. You can thank ma for that." He said. "Sometimes I wish we could have switched places. Our lives are so different and all I would have to do was be born into the right country. Maybe my life would've been unicorns and rainbows then." He scoffed and dug into a basket of fries. 

Goku's brow furrowed and he shook his head, "...that's not fair to say. I had no clue who my family was. Grandpa Gohan was an amazing man but you think I carry zero guilt? Hell no. I had to learn about who I was as an adult. It took a toll on my marriage by the way and I missed out on having a normal family growing up." He said and sighed. "Just don't think it was easy for anyone cuz it wasn't." 

Raditz blinked and picked at his food, "Didn't know you felt that way 'bout." 

"I don't think either of us wanted to go there." Goku sighed. "It's not like it was an easy transition for either of us, even when we were reunited." 

Raditz barked in laughter, "No it was not. We have come a lonnng way." He laughed and Goku smiled.


	36. Mother's Day

She was sprawled out on the beach watching her hubby do Yoga with her daughter. "Hey honey scoot to the left a little so I can fully enjoy the view." She smiled and he snickered with a blush. She tilted her sunglasses down to admire him. 

Eventually their little mermaid, Marron got bored and was digging around the beach. Once Krillin finished his workout he knealt behind her to rub her shoulders. 

"Mommy look what I got for you!" Marron proudly handed her a gorgeous spiraled shell. The inside was sparkling and opalescent. 

"Thank you sweetheart I'll put it on my desk at work." Lazuli smiled and kissed her daughter's head. 

"Happy mother's day." Marron sang and skipped away to continue her search. 

...

Raditz wrapped Gine in a hug. The small woman laughed and wiped her eyes. "Happy mother's day. I know we never celebrated these things back home but you deserve this." He said rubbing her back and handing her a spring bouquet. 

"Thank you sweetheart these are perfect." She took in the scent and her face relaxed into a content smile. "What did you get for your momma to be?" 

Raditz chuckled. "I let her sleep in and cleaned the entire apartment. I'll be bringing her some lunch too so she's covered." 

"She is an angel in your life." 

"She's the best. There's nobody I'd rather have a child with. I well I love her." He blushed a little and his mom held his hand with both of hers, her eyes welling up with tears once again. 

...

"What are you doing dad?" 

"What does it look like I'm attempting son?" Vegeta replied irritably. 

"Well breakfast. For mom? Can I help?" 

"Sure. Can you crack these damn eggs? I keep breaking them." He sighed. 

"Yah I'll crack the damn eggs." Trunks said with a proud smile, he then looked down when Vegeta glared. "Language sorry." He dropped down and did 5 push ups before washing his hands to begin breakfast. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because your mother deserves it she has made me the man I am." 

"Wow dad that's cool. Really." Trunks smiled and Vegeta ruffled his hair. 

"Good now get back to cracking those damn eggs." 

"Can I say it once?" Trunks asked. 

"Fine." 

"Damn eggs." Trunks said victoriously. 

Bulma walked out rubbing her eyes with her fists and smiled. "You boys made this?" 

"Well if you like it yes. If you hate it this was allll dad." Trunks said and Vegeta glared. 

"Anyway happy mother's day." Vegeta said with an unenthusiastic sigh. 

...

ChiChi walked into her house to Goku scrubbing down some dishes. She hand grocery bags hanging from her arms and looked around her house. 

Goten was scrubbing at the baseboards and yelled "Happy mother's day mommy!"

"Hey mom!" Gohan said coming inside with several cleaning supplies. 

Chichi gasped and rubbed her finger on her TV stand that now didn't have a trace of dust. "You boys detail cleaned my entire house?" She choked up. 

"It was daddy's idea." Goten smiled. Chichi kissed both her boys and gave Goku a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed and Goten tilted his head curiously at his parents. 

Goten whispered up to Gohan. "Do mommy and daddy like -like each other?" 

Gohan's eyes went wide and he tickled Goten's sides. "Eww cooties." This sent the little boy into giggles.


	37. Accidental Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Goku and Bulma friendship moment seemed to be a hit so I thought why not have round 2.

Bulma opened her office door to a panicked Goku who was wrestling with his tie. She swatted his hand away and untied it herself, shaking her head. 

"Thanks B." He exhaled and covered his face, plopping on the couch. 

"Okay Goku so what happened? All I heard on the phone was inaudible babbling and the radio." 

Goku kicked his shoes off and pouted. "I had a coworker ask me to lunch and I have lunch with coworkers all the time so I didn't think it was weird. But then she touched my hand and I pulled it away and when we left she tried to kiss me and I told her I'm taken and it was weird. I feel awful and gross." 

Bulma's face relaxed and she giggled. "Oh Goku you did everything right why are you freaking out?" 

He threw his arms up in the air. "Have you met Chichi?" He practically screeched, clearly frazzled. "She will kill me for being so dumb and clueless." 

"Okay yah I have met Chichi and she does get a little irrational when women flirt with you even before you got back together... but be honest and maybe she will not freak out. I mean you've changed over the years maybe she has too." Bulma shrugged, trying to convince them both. 

"I sure hope so." The grown man was hugging his knees on the couch and Bulma patted his head. It felt nostalgic and reminded her of caring for him and Krillin during their days at the dojo. 

"Well since you here let's go to the dinning hall get you all you can eat and catch up. I wanna know about your big date with ChiChi!" She said.

He cracked a smile. "Thanks Bulma." He slipped his shoes on taking no time to tie them. She threw her purse over her shoulder. Sometimes what you needed was to see that with all the change your best friend was the same. 

Goku had covered his side of the table in plates. Bulma on the other hand settled with a bowl of cereal. "So your date?" She prompt and her friend colored red. 

"It went really well. She really like getting dressed up to go out. We kind of had a deep talk." 

"Uh huh." Bulma winked. 

"No seriously we talked about how it's hard taking care of the house and kids on your own. She said she really appreciated it. She offered to help me job switch." 

"You should eventually you hate your job and your boss is a dick." Bulma drawled and drank from a glass of strawberry milk. 

"Well I wanna but I really do owe the boys for not being around for so long. The least I can do is support them right. Goten only had me weekends when I was around." His smile faded and he spun some noodles on his fork. "I gotta make sure they have what they need."

"Don't get all sulky your a good dad. So tell me the dirt did you try something new in the bedroom?" 

Goku spit out his soda onto a plate. "Bulma people could hear." He said looking around. 

She laughed. "Goku all these kids breed like bunnies." 

"Okay I don't wanna know that Gohan will be here next year. Anyway we had fun. Tried some different...positions...we don't get a lot of time to experiment so it was nice. I mean it's hard enough finding time to do it." He said, all bashfulness thrown out the window. 

"Chichi pruded you up geez. Vegeta and I always make time. I mean for a while it was the only source of intimacy I could squeeze out of him."

"You guys seem more in sync. I think Vegeta is kind of a different person." 

"He is...we are adjusting which is good. He's definitely a creature of habit. He does the dishes every night and gets in another work out then showers for bed." 

"Chichi says men are easy if you can tame them." He snorted in laughter. 

"True. That's why I set him straight even though it was hard." 

"How do you make so much time for..." his voice lowered to a whisper. "Sex." 

"Lots of staying up late or waking each other up early." 

"Oh. Chichi and I don't share a bed or a living space so that makes sense." 

"When is that gonna change?" 

"I thought soon but she says not for a while." Goku let out a long sigh. "I really want to tell Goten and move back in but she thinks it's too soon." 

"It's been a while." Bulma raised a brow. 

"I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you would like to see!


	38. Couples Convos

"You spent the afternoon comforting Kakarrot?" Vegeta scoffed. "He's a grown man." 

"He was so anxious besides comforting you weird sayians is my hidden talent. 

"Sure whatever you say honey." Vegeta muttered, shaking his head. 

She massaged his scalp at the base of his neck and he relaxed, exhaling deeply. She rolled her eyes and ran her hands through his coarse hair. "Sooo why are you taking these final classes after over ten years of not going to college?" She dragged a chair over and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Because our smartass son seems to think it's an out for him not wanting to get an education despite him having every opportunity handed to him on a silver plater." 

"Trunks is not spoiled he works hard in school and is gifted." Bulma defended and Vegeta gave her a knowing look with an eye roll. 

"That doesn't mean you decide at age ten you do not need a college education. It is not something everyone gets to do Bulma. Especially when you are not born in a country like this and even if you are it is incredibly expensive. All of my education was from textbooks and Nappa so as you can imagine I had to learn mostly on my own. Then I was able to get my GED and citizenship. My english still was not great so I decided to go the military route in my father's footsteps." 

"You've never told me about your education." She said, tenderly rubbing his arm. 

"It's not quite worth discussing, unlike yours Dr. Briefs." He said evenly, monotone as ever. 

"I just always thought because you went to college you went to high school and everything." 

"I was in hiding most my childhood. There wasn't much opportunity. If my parents home was not attacked. Yes you would be correct I would've had the finest education my country could offer." 

"Well maybe you should tell Trunks that and maybe he will get it." 

"Honestly if the boy wants to go into the military so be it, but he will receive an education and go into the officer corp. Thank god he's only a child." He murmured.

"I know...it doesn't get easier does it?" She kissed his cheek and his face flushed. 

...

"So the baby I'd like them to be baptized catholic." She said jotting down baby names. 

"Okay. What does that entail?" Raditz asked shutting the book he was reading. He had began studying for his personal training certification and hitting the books proved more difficult then he remembered. 

"Well the baptism ceremony and I would like their middle name to be a saint name. As they get older maybe a little more involvement in the church." 

"Okay." He shrugged. 

"That easy?" She giggled, looking at him with admiration. 

"Yah I mean I want our child to have both of our cultures. So that's reasonable. I plan on speaking sayian with them, which you've picked up easy as pie." He rolled his eyes at the idiom. 

She laughed and smacked his arm. "You used it right." 

"I told you I understand that they mean the pie is easy. I just disagree making pie is not easy." He tilted the naming book at himself. "Lots of flowers. Daisy. Iris. Leilani. Rose. Then for boys Grayson?" He wrinkled his nose. 

"Hey I like them it's dainty. And grayson is fine." 

"Well I like a sayian name to be considered but if you give birth to a flower so be it." He teased and she smacked his arm with the book. 

...

Goku looked like a scolded child. He had spent so much time with Bulma but still made it over for dinner with his family, despite his raising anxiety. His best friend had discussed this with him a thousand times. 

He spent the entire night avoiding conversation with Chichi and even did some gardening during dinner time which was suspicious to her. 

The boys were watching a movie and she came outside wiping her hands off on her apron. 

Goku looked up from what he was doing over his shoulder. Chichi giggled a little. "Stay bent over I enjoy it actually." She handed him a corn muffin and he gave her this intensely, nervous smile. "The boys are going to bed soon but I made a really nice stew. It has steak and potatoes how you like." 

"Oh yah I'll come in and say goodnight really quick." He removed the gardening gloves and Chichi gave him this confused stare. 

"What's going on Goku?" She had crossed her arms firmly across her chest and her brows were pinched together. Her face softened a bit when she saw how defeated he looked something she recognized from their many years of divorce. 

"Chichi please don't be mad." He nervously wrung his hands together and bounced on his heels. 

"Okay I will do my best to be calm." She took a deep breath and waited. 

"I went to lunch today with a coworker and she tried to kiss me. I told her I was taken and left." 

Chichi chewed on her lip and clenched her fists at her sides. 

"Are you mad?" He asked looking much smaller than usual. 

"Of course I'm mad Goku." She held a hand to her head and took several deep breaths, pacing the yard. "That indecent hussy she should know you're spoken for I bring you lunch to work all the time. That. That. Floozy." She sputtered. 

"I'm real sorry." He said quietly. 

"Oh darling I'm not mad with you. It's that b-word I'm mad at. Now if you let her pounce I'd be very angry." Chichi poked his chest.

"I'd never Cheech. We've come too far working toward this." 

"I know..." She calmed down a bit, "Please come inside and eat with me even if its only you eatin' have dinner with me." She held her hand out and they walked inside.


	39. Graduation

Gohan adjusted his glasses standing at the podium, "I am honored to be graduating top of my class here at Orange Star. I am also excited to be the first person in my family to go to college. But I couldn't be here without my friends and family. My grandparents came here over 30 years ago hoping to give their sons a better life. Their family was split and one was adopted by a man named Gohan. Now my whole family are citizens here and I'm grateful for their sacrifice." Chichi was already in tears and Goku handed her tissues. 

"But it runs deeper than that so I'd like to thank the most influential people in my life. Mr. Piccolo has been like a second father to me. He's shown me what honor looks like and been someone I've always looked up to. He was there when my father couldn't be." Gohan nodded to Piccolo who nodded back. 

"My mother ChiChi taught me more than anyone that anything can be achieved with hardwork and she instilled a strong work ethic in me. People have called her strict but I couldn't be luckier to have a mom who wants so much for her children." Goku rubbed her back as she shook with tears. 

"But there's one person that never gets enough credit who is so humble and has taught me so much and it took me getting older to realize. Dad you have given up so much for your family. You've served this country to give us a better life. You're the most carefree, honest, loving person I've ever known. I hope I can be more like you." Goku eyes were wide and he looked at Chichi with a furrowed brow. "And to be honest my dad is probably in the crowd now looking confused because he doesn't see his actions this way, but dad you're a hero. You're my hero" Gohan said wiping his eyes which inevitably Goku did the same. "Thank you." He said and walked back to his seat.

The crowd cheered and cameras flashed as the graduates walked across the stage. Goku and Chichi couldn't be prouder. Goten cheered sitting on his uncle's shoulders. Gine sobbed and Bardock rubbed her shoulder. As Goku reflected this was the first monumental event that his whole family could attend, it felt amazing.   
...

Chichi put the finishing touches on the several dishes she had cooked for her eldest. Gohan was fidgeting with his outfit a dozen times over. 

Goku had just finished setting up some tables in the modest backyard and decorating as Chichi instructed. She finished frosting the cookies and sighed. 

This was huge for their family and it was definitely a moment of reflection. Her and Goku couldn't afford college. Her father had lost his fortune shortly after her and Goku married. Sure he still was well off but she was married and pregnant within months of graduating. 

Goku was the first of his family to even graduate high school. Now that happy young man who joined the military and that shy girl who ran off to marry the man of her dreams had raised a boy capable of so much. Gohan exceeded at Piccolo's dojo and in his academics. Chichi couldn't be prouder. 

"Chichi, Kakarrot and I are pretty much finished with those tables what's next?" Raditz asked. 

"Oh uh sorry just the food I guess. I'll get the door when Lena gets here." She said and he nodded. 

Once the backyard started filling up she couldn't help but have a heavy heart. Her baby was graduating and moving out in just a few months. She looked at all the baby pictures and stared at one of her, Goku, and Gohan just before he was named. 

Goku came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder. "It's a lot of change huh." 

"No kidding I feel like just yesterday I was watching him take his first steps and helping him draw pictures to send to you." 

"I kept all those." Goku chuckled and wiped away at his face. "Goten is still young though. And it looks like Gohan has met a future wife and partner." 

Chichi sniffled. "I'm sad and proud all at once."

"I don't know where I'd be if I never ran into you on the track senior year but despite everything, all the struggles I know I am happier with you and our family. More than I could've ever dreamed of in my entire life." He said and she smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

Gohan walked up to a table that Raditz and Lena were sitting at with Bulma and Vegeta. "Uncle Raditz." 

"Hey kid. Congratulations." He pat his back. "I'm really proud." 

"Thank you. I just don't think I can accept this gift it's a lot." Gohan said shyly, holding the check out face down. 

"Of course you can." Raditz said dismissing his concern. 

"But you guys are starting your family." He looked down at the card. 

"Listen Gohan I saved that up for you. Besides your really representing our family by gettin' an education. I want you to not worry about treating yourself every once and while. Okay?" 

"Thanks Uncle Raditz....can I give you a hug at least?" Gohan asked and the older man wrapped him in a tight hug.

"No thank you for lettin' me back in your life kid." He said and sniffled a little. 

Bulma was fanning her eyes and looked up at her husband who rubbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. 

Gohan spent the rest of the night taking pictures and thanking everyone who showed up. He received gifts from all the couples and finished off the night playing tag with Trunks and Goten. When Videl showed up she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. Chichi watched the couple with a smile, "Young love." she said to Goku who snickered.


	40. Deconstructing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple has some major issues to work out...if they can decide to move forward. We also get to see some father/son moments! The story continues to take twists and turns.

Goku was beyond upset. Chichi wanted to slow down their plans to move back in together and it evolved into a full blown fight and her asking for a break. What did that even mean at this point in their lives?

He didn't really know who to call and he probably freaked out his brother when he just popped up at his apartment covered in sweat from the 10 mile run he completed. 

Before his divorce he went to Chichi or bottled things up. Everyone in his life was always used to him being happy go lucky and available for venting. During his divorce he just bottled things up except on the occasion he had a few drinks and whined to his friends--mostly Krillin--about his heartache. 

When him and Chichi got back together he went to her and then they started therapy. Their argument escalated when Goku insisted they tell their youngest son about their romance. Chichi shut that down quickly and after she suggested they take a break he practically burst out of the house as if he claimed he didn't hear it didn't happen. 

Raditz didn't have much experience in the comforting department so he just made a bunch of ramen and ordered pizza, which honestly Goku was grateful. "So what she say? You're acting like she divorced yah a second time." 

Goku crossed his arms and pouted, jutting his bottom lip out. "She doesn't think I'm ready to move in with her and the boys again. Cuz my sleep problems. But I go to the doctor and therapy. And I don't know why else. She never tells me why. Just says Ten ain't ready." 

"Give it time Kakarrot she is probably nervous too." Raditz said handing him a gallon of ice cream. 

"But I looove Chichi and she loves me." He stuffed his mouth with ice cream. Goku sighed. 

Raditz grimaced "I don't think I have ever seen someone cry and eat ice cream at once and I gotta be honest it's hard to watch Kakarrot."

Goku tried to let out a laugh. "I'm also just bummed because Gohan is going to school in a few months and then he's not gonna wanna move back with me or Cheech. I want as much time with him as I can. Then it'll be just Ten and if ChiChi and I don't work out then I got nobody." 

"Ooooohhhhh." Raditz drawled out. 

Lena walked in with a few bags from the cafe. "Babe aaaaiii Kakarrot you look so sad." She pouted and handed him several boxes. Raditz on the other hand was already eating the other cake slices she brought home. 

"I am sad Lena. The saddest ever." Goku pouted and sniffled. "This sucks. She said we need a break and now I have to go to Yamcha's for a bachelor party and pretend I'm okay." 

"It's okay to not be okay. You told me that Kakarrot." Raditz reminded him. 

"I know but I don't get time to just grieve I got kids and I am the main supporter for my family. Cheech don't work in the summer it's all on me." He held his head a combination of brain freeze and financial woes. 

"Well if you wanna stay for a little bit you can just know that we are going to bed early we both open tomorrow." 

"Thanks Lena. Do you have chocolate?" He asked with a pout and she dug around in her purse handing him a kitkat.

"Your lucky I am hormonal and keep chocolate on me at all times." She pat his head and he licked the chocolate off his fingers. 

...

Vegeta flipped the grilled cheese in the pan and look over his shoulder at his son who kept eyeing him. "Trunks do you need something? I'm trying to finish up your lunch." He sighed, Bulma had a late night at the lab and her parents were seeing some play so it was just Trunks and himself. 

"Oh well I just had some questions." 

"Ok. Ask." Vegeta said plating the sandwich and slicing it, diagonally like his son always requested. 

"Well what happened to grandma and grandpa exactly. I know they died a while ago?" 

"They died in a bombing of our family home. Tarble was with a maid in a distant wing and I was with Nappa we were off site in case something happened as usual during political deals. I was very young." 

"Oh okay...is that why Grandma Gine calls you son."

"Yes she and Bardock helped care for me because although Nappa is their senior they had Raditz. Nappa had no childcare experience other than me. Gine is quite like your grandma was. She is very nurturing but not a push over in the slightest. Gine and your Grandma used to climb trees and pull Raditz and I out of them when we were being defiant." 

"Nana sounds cool." Trunks laughed. His son looked at him, hanging on every word. "What about grandpa?" 

"He was very strong. The best fighter I'd known and was true to his word and his people." 

"Cool..." Trunks was trying hard to hold back a toothy grin. "Can we see papa Nappa? It's been a while."

"Tell you what. I'll give him a call and I will let him know that you formally request dinner with him." Vegeta teased with a smirk and ruffled his son's hair. 

...

"Hey dad why am I white?"

Goku set down Goten's plate in front of him. Gohan was out with Videl for the night. With him and Chichi getting some distance it was just him and mini me. 

"Bud what do you mean?" 

"Well your tanner than me." 

"Well bud your momma is light." 

"But why??? I'm a sayian. Aren't sayians tan? Papa is tan. Uncle Radi is tan. Nana is tanner than me. You're tan. Uncle Geta--tan. Even Trunks is tan." He pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Bud you're mixed. I'm full sayian and your momma is Chinese." 

"But I wanna be tan like a sayian." 

"Your perfect just the way you are Goten." He ruffled his hair. "Perfect mix of mom and dad." He said with a sigh.

"Is it weird to be mixed?" Goten asked quietly. 

"No you're special. You get to have mom's culture and mine. That's cool." He said with genuine enthusiasm, heaping his own plate. 

"I guess." He shrugged and was quiet the rest of dinner until bed, dragging Shenron behind him before falling into a deep Son-like slumber. 

Goku typed up a texted ChiChi 'Hi Goten is worried about being mixed. He's worried it's not okay. Or makes him less sayian or weird.' His finger hovered over the send button, but he choose to erase it instead. If this was really over, he had to learn on his own.


	41. Bachelor and the Bachelorette

Yamcha's fiance Kara wanted a subtle bachelorette party, classy and refined. ChiChi was comfortable with that and Bulma did her best to put together a nice but simple party.

ChiChi sipped on a glass of champagne she was hoping the boys didn't get too wild tonight. She knew her harsh words hit her gentle giant of an ex husband hard. At the same time she couldn't imagine the pain seeing him with another woman after all this time. 

"Did Raditz go?" Chichi asked Lena who was chewing on ice to soothe her nausea. Chichi was stressed Goten hadn't seemed much like himself and Gohan was on his senior trip with his high school. 

"No he didn't see the point. Everyone is going to be drunk and so he decided to go over to hangout with Vegeta and the kiddos." She shrugged. "I mean I love you guys but I will probably leave early. Raditz told Kakarrot to call him if he needs a ride or something but he figured once Kakarrot gets with his buddies he will be far gone." 

Chichi blew a ton of air out. She down her champagne and promptly poured a glass of wine. "So are you guys broken up?" Lazuli asked, tapping her foot not much unlike a mother prepared to scold her child. Lena sipped from a sprite can awkwardly. Chichi looked at Lazuli with shock. "Oh please Chichi did you think that Goku didn't tell his brother? And we all know Raditz and Lena are glued to each other." 

Chichi threw her arms in the air and plopped on the couch. "I don't know Lazuli we are at a stand still. He wants to be living together and married again. MARRIED. It's moving too quick. We aren't ready." 

"Okay let me ask you this. Can you see yourself with anyone but Goku?" 

"No...never...I don't think I'll ever move on." 

"Do you love him?" 

"Yes..." 

Lazuli's left eye twitched. "Then dammit Chichi you always complain that Goku never fought for your marriage well look who is giving up now? You love him. He loves you. You guys have two handsome, amazing, boys together. You don't have to rush things but move forward Cheech not backwards." 

Chichi's eyes watered. "I know your right." 

"Chichi you never put yourself first. For once put yourself first. Goten will be so happy regardless. This may be the one and only time being selfish will benefit you entire family...but for now pick yourself up and have fun." 

The night slowly transitioned into games and the women were determining who held onto their virginity the longest. "So you've only been with Krillin?" Kara asked. 

"Yep he's my first kiss, first boyfriend, my one and only. I was in my mid-twenties so Vegeta has me beat." 

"And sex? I mean how is it?" Kara asked, clearly marveled by this discovery. 

"Amazing. Always has been. He might be 5 feet tall. But I'm not lying when I say the man has 6 feet on him." Lazuli sipped her wine and smirked. 

"Krillin? He's been hung this whole time and doesn't brag about it?" Bulma asked wide eyed. 

"Have you met my husband? He's the most down-to-earth, grounded person I have ever met. The first time we slept together I asked him how it was because I had no idea he said thank you." Lazuli laughed. "I told him he looked sexy the other night and he blushed. I got wayyyy too lucky with him." This sent the girls in roaring laughter. 

Bulma nudged Chichi with her elbow. "So Chichi I'm really sorry about you and Goku." Bulma said and rubbed her friend's arm. 

"Oh we just need space." Chichi said defensively, pouring another glass of wine. 

"Well I just can't imagine seeing my man with someone else. Like what if they go to a bar tonight. I mean when Vegeta I were on the rocks I was so possessive and so was he so it was like two magnets. That couldn't stop fucking each other no matter how hard they tried." 

Chichi vein was about to burst out of her forehead. "G-goku-- he is--well its a break. If he doesn't want to focus on winning me back then so be it." She bit. "So who wants shots?" She clapped her hands together and walked to the kitchen. 

Lena rolled her eyes at Bulma who shrugged, confused and tipsy. This was bound to be a long night. 

...

This was very different than Yamcha's first bachelor party. Back then his long time buddy was much more wild and had selected a strip club to spend his last night as a 'single' man. 

Goku hid in the corner all night trying to look in the direction of any of the scantily dressed women. Of course when told Chichi about the event she about lost it and got Bulma fired up too. 

That was an awful night. All the couples seemed to be fighting and Launch took it to the next level, pulling a knife on Tien. This was different yet the same. It was still just Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and him. This time though Tien and Krillin were married and he was the single one. He sat at the bar with the other guys stirring his drink, pretending to enjoy the atmosphere. 

He knew trying to just drink through it all was a bad idea but he wanted to have fun. A few shots in some of Yamcha's baseball buddies showed up and he decided it be okay to dance a little. "Hey man that girl over there is eying you. I know you are all not dating or whatever but do yourself a favor if she asks just dance." Yamcha pat his back. 

"Fine. One dance. If they ask." He amended and Yamcha smirked.

Sure enough the girl asked moments later and Yamcha was hooting and hollering. At first it was fun. Chichi wouldn't go out dancing with him even if they were together. But once the song ended reality hit. This wasn't Chichi and because of that it wasn't fun anymore. 

"Wanna get out of here?" The girl asked rubbing her hands over his chest attempting to pull him in for a kiss.

"uh no. I uh." He jerked away. "I'm not looking for something like that."

"What you hung up on an ex?" She snorted. 

"Something like that. Have a good night." He said quietly and retreated to a nearby table.


	42. Cheer Up Goku

Goku let out a huge depressed sigh as he plopped into a chair. He was really missing Chichi and his boys. Sure letting lose and dancing was fun but it just wasn't the same as it was with his soulmate. He also was trying not to be a total killjoy at his buddy's bachelor party so he was resting at a table off to the side. 

He heard two bottles rest on the table and the glass scrapping on the worn wood pulled him from his thoughts. "You alright?" Krillin got into the seat next to him, setting a few baskets of fries down in the center. 

"Yah of course." Goku said quietly stirring his watery drink. His eyes told a different story as he checked his phone for the tenth time that night and last bit of light drained from his normally cheery face. 

"Is it Cheech?" Krillin asked and pushed a basket over to him. Goku nodded solemnly, resting his head in his hand and propped up himself with his elbow. "You guys ain't talking?" 

"No. I thought that we were ready to move forward and tell Goten about us dating again. I guess I was too pushy. I just know that Chichi is the only woman for me. Ever since I was seventeen ain't nobody ever made me feel loved." He let out an airy laugh. "But I also know I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pretending around our friends and Goten that we aren't together...well I guess I don't gotta pretend now." He rolled him glassy eyes and looked at his long time best friend. 

"Why is Cheech the only one for you?" Krillin asked gently. 

Goku looked at him, brows knitted in place. He scoffed. "Because Krillin Chichi was the first person in my life to just let me be me, even when it drove her bonkers. When my family came back in my life all you guys felt like you were losing me. Don't bother denyinh it. And my family I wasn't sayian enough like them. Chichi didn't mind I wasn't Kakarrot or Goku to her. I was just me and that was enough. Now that it might not be like that anymore. I don't know what to think." 

Krillin slide a beer over to him. "Do you want advice or me just to listen?" 

"I don't know man." Goku wiped over his face several times and blew a bunch of air out. He tipped his beer back in mock cheers.

"Alright shorty the rest of the A team is here. B team beat it." Vegeta announced, arms folded firmly across his chest. 

"Why can't we have a cooler name?" Raditz muttered with a yawn. 

"Vegeta? Raditz? I thought you guys were staying home?" Goku looked shocked but his mood had picked up. 

"Scarface and the rest of the B team called us in." 

"It took three calls for him to amswer me." Yamcha admitted sipping on his third whiskey.

"Well why would I answer you? You're in my contacts as 'this is scarface do not answer'." Vegeta shrugged. 

"Anyway Yamcha has had all his fun and wants to go home to his bride to be and get it onnnn..." Raditz high fived Yamcha and turned back to his brother. "....so we are taking over. We are going to a 24 hr diner and I'm driving because for once I'm the only sober person in the room." Raditz emphasized by waving to the entirety of the bar.

"I had to drink a lot of beer to even consider attending this pathetic event." Vegeta stated dryly. "And I refuse to eat this shitty bar food when I can have mac and cheese and pot pies." 

"Hey this was epic you missed out man." Yamcha smacked Vegeta on the back with a smile. 

"I am not your man, MAN. Goodbye scarface. Shorty, Kakarrot, Raditz to the diner." He walked out pointing to the roof. 

"I forgot how nice he is when he drinks. He's so chipper." Raditz stated and slung Goku's arm over his shoulder. Once they got to the diner and settled into the booth they order several milkshakes. 

"Ah shit 2 missed calls from Lena." Raditz sighed and he drummed his fingers on the table. 

"Haha you're whipped." Vegeta cheered. "Can't make fun of me anymore." 

Raditz flipped him off. "Hey babe I'm so sorry I missed your call. I think imma be home late. Yah he's meh got half a milkshake in. Probably shouldn't chat with her right now though." He muttered. "Yah bye baby you go with her, I'll watch Kakarrot." He hung up and blushed as all the guys looked at him with snickers. "Fuck all of you. I was looking forward to getting laid tonight and now I'm here nursing broken hearts. My girlfriend is always wanting me right now. I'm living my best life!." 

"Which is truly incredible." Vegeta laughed and slammed his fist onto the table. "Because you are a lot of personality." 

"Anyway Kakarrot order whatever you want." 

"I'm so glad you and Lena are happy together." He sniffled and rubbed at his nose. "You really love her and she loves you and it's just really nice." He choked up and began sobbing. 

"Shorty the French fries." Vegeta demanded and passed the basket to Goku. 

"Sorry I'm being such a baby." He sucked down some snot. 

"Kakarrot anytime you helped me get there with Lena. I was ready to give up on myself and then I got sober because you motivated me." 

"Yah and Goku you've always been there for me since we were like 12. I was the weird short buddhist kid no one wanted to hang out with. And I had such low self esteem and you were my wingman until Lazuli. Remember that one time a girl called me ugly and you said I was cute." Krillin chuckled. "Very defensively I might add." 

Goku burst into roaring laughter. "Yah well you are kinda cute in a friend way man." He snorted and the other two sayians shook their heads muffling laughter. 

"And Kakarrot I might break into hives for saying this but.." Vegeta took a deep breath. "You are an okay person." 

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Goku said patting Vegeta's shoulder and choking down tears. 

Krillin nodded and wiped his eyes. 

"Drunk people are weird." Raditz murmured sipping from his shake.


	43. Freckled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a glimpse at Chichi's side of the story and what is going on in her head.

She was definitely feeling the alcohol now. It only took a few shots and her friends gushing about their hubbies and boyfriends before she was crying in one of Bulma's fancy guest bathrooms surrounded by beach photos and seashell shaped soap. At least it smelled relaxing amongst her distress. 

Then she recalled all the times good Goku and her had in this magnificent house. The couple shared so many happy memories here. Several of Gohan's birthdays here. Many mommy and daddy sleepovers in the guest rooms orchestrated by Bulma. 

She took a guest hand towel and wiped away at the mascara running down her face. Leave it to Bulma to have personalized disposable guest hand towels. Her nose was cherry red and she used her knuckles to remove her smudged eyeliner under her tear stained eyes. 

Looking in the mirror felt exposing. She could really notice the fine lines around her eyes which stood starkly against her light freckles. Which brought her back. 

Chichi tended to wear a lot of face makeup when she first started dating Goku and even in their first year of marriage. When she was pregnant with Gohan she was exhausted and went bare faced a few days. 

He asked her what the dots on her face were with a confused smile and she immediately got defensive. She recalled saying 'this is why I cover them because everyone makes fun of me.' 

He grabbed her face and baby talked to her the way she adored saying 'awww Cheech I wuv 'em you look so pwetty.' Even today imagining her big burly muscular ex-husband baby talking to her tear stained face sent her into a fit of giggles. 

She loved Goku. She always did and she was convinced that she always would. She knew she was harsh with him the other day and she did regret it. Goku was an amazing father to their boys and he had grown to become a very understanding life partner. When she boiled it down she was afraid. Terrifed. 

When Goku and Chichi split up Goten was just a baby he never knew any different. Gohan on the other hand was absolutely crushed. He kept asking her if it was his fault in some way. Their oldest didn't understand that his parents issues were deep routed in a lack of communication and unfulfilled needs and it caused him a lot of anxiety. 

Gohan had just started public school and the divorce proved to be too much change for him. Chichi pulled him out to continue homeschooling him until high school. It was a difficult adjustment not having Goku there. Gohan knew his dad had a dangerous job that often kept him away from his family. Then once his parents split his time with his dad was cut even shorter. In the beginning of their divorce Goku was relatively distant from his sons and Gohan really resented him for it but some of that anger was directed at her as well. 

Goten was still quite young when Goku retired three years ago and was used to going to daddy's house not as often as mommy's. She was afraid that if he had his parents together and something were to split them up that he would be just as crushed if not more than Gohan. And no matter how much love she felt for Goku nothing topped her boys as far as priorities. 

She was grateful Bulma's guest bathrooms were stocked with everything you could ever imagine needing so she finished removing the remains of her makeup and tied her hair up. When someone knocked at the door she slid down the wall and took in a shallow breath. She quietly said "umm occupied." Holding her head that was now throbbing between the bountiful liquor and tears. 

"It's Lena can you let me in?" She waited a few seconds before whining, "Come on don't lock the pregnant lady out." She knocked again. "Come on Cheech I have a dozen cookies stuffed in my purse let me in before someone notices all the chocolate chip are gone." 

She reluctantly unlocked the door from the floor and slapped the door handle. Lena slid in and handed Chichi a cookie, closing the door behind her with a relived sigh. "Seriously though don't tell Lazuli I took the rest those cookies are in high demand tonight." 

Chichi bit into the cookie "They are really good. Far better than the ones from the catering place." 

"I know right! Don't tell Bulma I said that she spent waaay too much on the catering for me to complain. Anyway Chichi I am really sorry Goku got brought up. Again." 

"It's okay. Really.... I know I messed up with him. I was so mean and bitchy but it is because I'm terrified Lena. Gohan was so traumatized by our divorce. That's part of why he got so close to Mr. Piccolo. Goku and I did not do well when we first got divorced. Everything he did drove me insane. He would always bring the boys toys I couldn't afford and wouldn't maintain consequences. He would let Gohan skip studying. Gohan felt very split and it led to him, for a time, respecting his dojo instructor more than us. Even if I am 100% sure about Goku and I....I can't put Goten through that too..." 

Lena handed her another cookie and pulled some sodas out of her purse. Chichi snorted at the younger woman's purse full of snacks "You know what if it worked out? You guys could be together all the time and really put your family back together. I myself am NOT a risk taker. It took me years to leave my abusive ex. But I really think that you have your answer. You love Goku and he loves you. Why not fight for it?" 

"I know...and I want to but I don't know if he will forgive me this time." She let a tear fall as her head rested up against the tiled wall. 'Would he?'


	44. Regrets

When Chichi woke up she was not in her own home. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as she felt her blood rush. Her hair was a mess and knotted. 

She hissed and held her head that was pounding like a drum. "Good morning party girl." Lena sang and handed her some cucumber water and a hot coffee. "I hope you don't mind but I brought you here." 

"Did I make a fool of myself?" She groaned.

"Nah we both ate like a dozen cookies and sang to music videos once we got here. Kara was ready to jump Yamcha's bones so the night ended early than Bulma planned. But after the music videos you tried to call Goku on a banana because I took your cellphone." She shrugged. 

She buried her head in a pillow. "Where's Raditz?" She sighed rubbing her face. 

"He's with Kakarrot at his apartment. You know feeding him. Caring for him. Holding his hair back as he vomits. You know everything I've done for you." 

"Oh god. I ruined a bachelorette party." She mumbled into her hands. 

"Not really we also ate cookies in the bathroom while you cried to Taylor swift teardrops on my guitar. It was quite classy. And you apologized profusely. Besides all the ladies were ready to jump in bed with their men. Bulma was sexy yelling at Vegeta." 

Chichi got up and helped Lena cook. "Oh you mean when she calls him yelling at him in butchered sayian and threatens to fuck him so hard he can't walk ever again if he isn't home in 5." 

"Yes!!!" her brows pinched together, "Which how is that a punishment?" Lena laughed and Chichi shrugged. 

She tried combing through her hair with her fingers. "You miss Raditz last night?" 

She shrugged. "I mean it was weird waking up with him not there. I usually fall asleep to his snores. I know we haven't been together long but I'm very attached." She got quiet, plating the breakfast. 

"Nothing wrong with that. You both love each other and I've seen you two communicate better than many of my married friends." Chichi encouraged. 

"Thanks Chi." 

...

Chichi wrung her hands nervously. She was seated on the plush leather coach watching the clock. This appointment was prescheduled before their break or break up. Whatever their fight. 

Goku was always three minutes late to therapy. She kept adjusting everything her skirt, her bangs, and she sighed 12:05 pm. She had prayed all the way here hoping that there would be some sign. That for some reason he would be here. 

The therapist re-entered the room and took a seat. "Well Mrs. Son let's go ahead and get started. Highs and lows?" 

"Oh well I a high would be bonding with my sister in law. And--" she looked up from her hands as the door creaked open. 

"I'm sorry I came here to cancel...the lady at the front said I still have an appointment." He was looking awkwardly at the floor and waved at Chichi. 

"Oh well I am glad you are here to join us. Take a seat Mr. Son." 

He sunk down at the other end of the couch as far away as possible from Chichi. To be honest they both looked like scolded teenagers who got caught making out behind the bleachers. 

"Go ahead and continue." She smiled at the couple, crossing her legs.

"I would actually like Goku to go." Chichi said quietly. 

He side eyed her awkwardly. "Oh highs and lows. High well my friends and I got to spend time together at a 24 hour diner." He let out a breathy laugh. "It was fun. I ate a lot of food and drank a lot of milkshakes. Lows I...this is hard..." 

"My low." Chichi started. She turned and angled her body to Goku and took a deep breath. "Is I hurt my best friend and the love of my life." 

Goku nodded along. "My low is I pushed Chichi into something she wasn't ready for..." he turned his body to her and put his hands out and she rested hers in his. He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. "And Cheech I hope that person forgives yah." He said innocently. 

She blinked at him, amazed that he didn't connect the dots. "Do you Goku? Can you forgive me?" She asked. Tilting her head to the side. 

Goku's eyes went wide. "Oh I'm your best friend and the love of your life?" He questioned pointing to his face. 

She nodded. "Yes there is no one else I would call that." She shook her head in disbelief. 

"Awww Cheech. That means the world tah me." He squeezed her hands tightly, cocking his head to the side. 

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and it fell free. "I'm glad you came here. Even if unintentionally. I want to talk about us because I missed you Goku." He smiled slightly and reached out with his large hand to gently brush her hair behind her ear. His hands were rough and scarred. She leaned into his touch and pounced for a hug. He held her tight lacing his fingers in her hair. 

Once the couple pulled apart and sat closer together the therapist spoke up. "I am really proud of you two for communicating so well especially offering each other open body language. Good job guys." She smiled. "Where should we start?"

... 

Chichi sat across from him ordering a tea and sandwich at a restaurant they had never been to. Today was an entire day of firsts. 

She couldn't remember a time she apologized first in the relationship. Chichi was stubborn and Goku was in his own way but not when it came to arguing with her. He always caved and groveled. 

To be honest she was pretty embarrassed by that. All the years they'd known each other she never stepped up. She just knew how to push and corner him. She never told Goku what she needed, she just expected him to know. 

Going someplace new was symbolic in a way. This wasn't her pick or his. It happened to be nearby and their were no memories attached to this place. "Kinda crazy I've never eaten here and they got some large portions." He rubbed his stomach with a hum. "I'm thinking we oughta bring the boys here sometime. They got fried chicken on the menu and you know Goten. There's something for everyone!" 

She smiled thinking of their family eating here, no secrets. Happy and ready for a fresh start. "New memories for us to build from. I am ready." 

He paused and looked at her analytically. "I'm nervous to tell Ten too. I'm also sure that I want our family to be together." He held her hand. "We got this."

"Time to dive in." She said. "My head says he will be glad. I just hope to God I'm right. Our next appointment we should bring the boys." He nodded with a goofy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we can finally move on from here!


	45. Nappa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking up some of the Gochi with a quick Vegeta and Trunks moment. And Nappa of course hence the title.

Trunks had been looking forward to this all day. Nappa was never a hard person to get ahold of but someone needed to be at Oozaru’s to cover for him. As far as family goes Vegeta didn’t have much. He also carried some guilt for not maintaining important relationships, mostly because of Trunks. 

Bulma loved her family but she would go months to even years without seeing her sister. They lived on the same property as her parents so they were always around for Trunks which had become essential since he opened the gym. 

He didn’t want to guilt Bulma into having another child for Trunks sake. The boy had stopped talking about how ‘cool’ it would be to have a sibling a few years ago. It was clear though that he still envied Goten and Gohan’s relationship. He himself still wanted another child but once again did not want to push her into it. 

Tarble and his wife hadn’t had children yet, so he had no cousins. It didn’t really phase Bulma or Vegeta. They both spent their time with kids their age rather than siblings. Bulma referred to Goku as a younger brother and he spent most his childhood with Raditz. 

So when Trunks wanted to visit Nappa, he decided to push down his anxiety. Nappa liked to talk about the past and personal lives. Vegeta certainly didn't especially in the past. Vegeta refused to interact with Nappa for several years during Raditz and his feud. Bulma really kept that relationship intact by keeping Nappa in the loop and dropping by every once and a while. 

He figured a pre-Father’s Day sort of lunch would be appropriate. The man practically raised him. Trunks had ran ahead of him once the car was in park and ran the doorbell. 

”Hey kid." Nappa smiled and opened the door the small home. "Come inside for one quick second. Donna! Ay this is my godson Vegeta and his son Trunks." 

"Oh nice to meet you." She nodded and handed Trunks a cookie off the tray she was holding. 

"Thanks how you meet papa Nappa?" Trunks asked mouth full of cookie. 

"Son let's not be nosey." Vegeta ruffled his hair. 

"Oh we met at the market by the deli." She laughed. "No worries. Anyway you boys got plans right? Nothing too strenuous for him. He's getting fitted for a new leg." She squeezed Nappa’s shoulder. 

"I'll be fine Donna, I'll even take the cane for back up. We are just going over to Vegeta's house for some food and hanging out." 

"You've never seen my room Nappa! It's got tons of different military vehicle and plane models." Trunks said excitedly, face covered in chocolate. Donna laughed and wiped his face with a paper towel. 

"Well darn I have to see that. Let's get going then." He shuffled a bit to the car and Trunks opened the door. She waved them off with a smile. ”Good to see you giving this car some love." He commented. 

"Yep it was time to get back behind the wheel. Funny enough it's Trunks favorite to ride in....you comfortable?" 

"As much as I can be. Just glad insurance ran through this one is too old. My last one only made it ‘bout three years. This one I have had to stick with it longer. You know how the VA can get. Stuff gets lost and it is what it is.” Nappa chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

“Hn. I ordered Chinese food to be delivered once we get home. I am not much of chef as you know and I figured you could use the day off.” 

“Actually dad can make stuff. Grilled cheese and we made breakfast for mom on Mother’s Day.” 

“Oh nice! Cute.” Nappa teased. Vegeta hands gripped the wheel and he blushed. 

…

Trunks had ran up stairs to bring some of his models down leaving the grown men to stew by themselves. 

"So Donna seems nice." Vegeta said quietly and handed Nappa a cup of coffee, as they waited for food to arrive. 

"She's great. We're a pretty solid match." 

"You intend to wed?" Vegeta teased with a smirk. 

"We decided not to because our benefits be less. She would lose money on her pension and It don't make a whole lotta sense. Plus we are older we don’t need a flashy ceremony to show that we are committed.” 

"Makes sense." He drank from his coffee. 

“Yah listen I know you probably don’t wanna talk ‘bout it and we don’t gotta but I am glad you and Raditz are square.” 

Vegeta took a drink of coffee and set the mug down gently. “It’s fine. I am glad we finally talked about it. It became complicated with our lives being so intertwined.” 

Nappa nodded in agreement, “Yah it’s cool he works with you.” 

“Yah. And also we was my only friend in childhood. I used to sort of separate my life by I guess Bulma and I’s relationship. To put everything else behind me. She didn’t do that. I did.” He corrected. 

“I know. And I don’t blame yah. Even I wanted to leave that all behind. Bardock stills holds on tight but he has Gine.” Nappa chuckled. “But Bulma is a great gal. She gets it. She didn’t live it, but she gets you.” 

“I can’t say your wrong. I am still convinced she figured out how to read brainwaves.” He said dryly. Trunks burst down the stairs and set a bunch of models on the counter. 

The little boy panted, “This one is my favorite.” He held up a jet. 

“Dang kid you wanna fly jets?” Nappa asked looking at the model and turning his eyes to a different one Trunks had in his hand. 

Trunks shook his head with a huge grin, “Nope! Not fly them, build them. I know it’s just a model but I created this one all on my own. I used a base model and added different features. It’s my favorite.” 

Nappa smiled and examined the model carefully, “Kid I ain’t no genius but you definitely got engineering in your future huh.” 

“That’s the goal. Aeronautical engineering. Mom wants to start teaching me some physics.” 

“You don’t get enough at school?” Nappa questioned. 

Trunks shook his head, “Nah we just learn about rocks.” 

Vegeta chuckled and the doorbell rang, “Go get the door boy. He has his mother’s mind.” 

“And your drive. Watch out world.”


	46. Confusion

Chichi had pulled Gohan aside while Goten was in the shower. Tonight was the night that her and Goku were going to announce their plans to move into together. Gohan had just come back from his graduation trip and had been showing her pictures. Most of them were him and Videl. 

She wanted to let her oldest know what to expect at dinner tonight and Goku agreed that due to Gohan’s previous reaction to their relationship it was best to give him a heads up. “So honey I wanted to let you know your dad and I are going to tell Goten about our relationship. About your father and I dating again.”

“Oh this is sudden…?” 

Chichi sighed. “It may seem that way…but I love your dad and we have been going to therapy these few months. He has wanted to move forward and I was dragging my feet. I want to try to salvage our marriage Gohan. I know we put you through a lot and it was not fair to a child.” She shook her head with teary eyes, “but we want to be able to give both you boys the most stable family we can and we work better together. Goten doesn’t even remember having both of us. Your dad broke his lease and will be moving in soon.” 

Gohan nodded and pushed up his glasses, “I mean mom if you guys are sure then I support yah. It is going to be odd having you both living here again but you and dad are great. You guys definitely are better when working as a team. Ten will be excited.” He said and hugged her. 

“Thanks sweetie. We better get the table ready.” She wiped at her eyes and kissed his head. Gohan got up off the couch and set the table as she finished up dinner. Goten tugged on a baggy shirt over his basketball shorts. 

When the doorbell rang he booked it for the door. “Oh honey your feet are wet.” Chichi winced as she saw the door fly open and Goten pounce on his dad. 

“Hey bud!” Goku caught him before his feet touched the ground and carried him inside. Goku kissed Goten’s head and ruffled his mini me’s hair. “Anything I can do Cheech?” 

“Nope! Dinner is on the table.” She smiled and gave him a hug, pulling back before they kissed even though they both longed for it. 

“Daddy sit with me!” Goten smiled. “I missed you.” 

“And I missed you buddy, how was staying with Papa and Nana last weekend?” 

“Good Nana made lots of Sayian food and then Papa boxed with me. It was so fun.” Goten giggled. Gohan waved at him and got everyone sat at the table. After completing their ritual of expressing their gratefulness the family dug in to dinner. 

Chichi gave Goku a look and he nodded. She patted her mouth with a napkin. “Goten honey daddy and I have some big news.” 

“Is it about you guys being best friends?” He said mouth full of chicken.

Chichi suppressed a giggle, “Yes daddy is my best friend and chew with your mouth shut sweetheart. Daddy and I have been spending a lot of time together and we have decided we want to be more than friends.” 

Goten looked confused and he scratched his head. “I don’t get it.”

“Well buddy mommy and I love each other and we want to be a couple like Aunt Lena and Uncle Raditz.” 

“Oh okay so are we all gonna live in the same house together?” Goten asked. 

“Yeah in about a week daddy is going to live here.” Goku explained. 

“That is pretty cool. I only go to one house now. Now I don’t have to worry about leaving Shenron at one of your houses.” 

Chichi smiled at Goku who gave her two thumbs up. 

“Wait!” Goten said putting down his chicken leg. “Are you and mommy going to kiss?” He wrinkled his nose. 

“We will try to keep that in mommy and daddy’s room.” Goku laughed and Gohan burst into laughter. 

“Thank you.” Goten said with a serious tone. 

…

Goten legs felt heavy and he was not his usual happy self. He had some concerns bubbling up and his tummy was doing flips, ”Hey Trunks." Goten started his voice low and more troubled than Trunks was used to. 

"Do you want the tire swing Goten? It's not big deal we can trade." Trunks said quickly. 

"No it's not that." The younger boy was sitting still in his swing, feet dangling. "My mommy and daddy are gonna live together again. Can I ask you stuff?" 

Trunks blinked but shrugged confidently "Sure." 

"Do your mommy and daddy fight more living together?" 

"I don't know kinda I guess. Well they fight a lot in general.” Trunks scratched his head. "But that's just my parents they argue and then they kiss." He grimaced. 

"Well my mommy and daddy just became friends again I don't want them fighting and it going back to how it was before Uncle Radi got back. They never talked ‘cept at school stuff. And then mommy would always have her mad face.” Goten said demonstrating a Chichi frown. 

"That makes sense. I think it be cool though. You get to see them both everyday. When my parents broke up I was real little and it wasn’t fun…I didn't see my dad and then he went to the hospital. Cause he was sick. I didn't like that. So yah they fight but maybe they fight because they care?” 

“Maybe. I don't know what it's like them living together. I was a baby last time." 

"Should be okay. Hey get on the tire swing I'll get you started." He smiled. “Besides you always can escape to my house.” 

“True.” Goten laughed.


	47. Moving In

Goku was pretty much finished moving in. Raditz had come over to help move furniture and things like that. When Chichi saw how stuffed the garage now was she seemed beyond overwhelmed and immediately turned to cooking lunch for everyone. He didn’t particularly own a lot per say, but he had acquired a few furniture items since their divorce and a couple boxes of personal items. He did have a pretty good idea with what he was going to do with it all though. 

“Thanks for helping me out.” Goku wiped sweat from his brow and handed his brother a sports drink with a smile. 

“No problem.” 

“You and Lena will be doing this soon right?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“Moving? Yeah. I actually found a place a couple days ago. Guy who lived above the cafe moved into a retirement home and I put a deposit on it that day. I was kind of nervous though since I didn’t even tell Lena. I kind of jumped the gun but she was very excited and let’s just say she was VERY grateful that night.” 

Goku chuckled and tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Sorry I kind of ghosted yah after the bachelor party. You know Chichi and I had a lot to work out.”

“Eh it’s fine. We have been really focused on the baby and all that jazz.” Raditz dismissed waving him off. Goku could feel this pit in his stomach. He knew Raditz had a bad week, it was a gut feeling and he knew him avoiding the topic meant it was really bad. Raditz called him multiple times and left some awkward voicemails. 

Goku sat down across from him, “It’s just us. Is everything okay? No matter what it is I won’t be judgy.”

Raditz rolled his eyes and groaned, rubbing his face. “It was just a rough week. I was having some not good thoughts. I didn’t want to freak out Lena too much but I just got really up in my head.” 

Goku tilted his head and softly asked, “Raditz you take all your meds right?” 

Raditz looked him in the eyes, “Yes Kakarrot. And I did what I needed to called my therapist and went to extra AA meetings.” 

“What was you thinking about?” 

“I started thinking ‘bout what if I suck at being a dad. I never had a good relationship with Bardock and my only good example is watching you. Well and Bardock’s drunken escape didn’t exactly help.” He muttered, crossing his arms. 

Goku stumbled and caught himself, “Wait what?” his eyes widened. “D-dad was drunk?” 

“Yah…Nappa called me a bunch and Lena woke up to the ringing. Dad got in a huge fight with mom and— why are you smiling like that?” Raditz bit. 

Goku smiled and straightened up, “Nothin’ just you called dad, dad instead of Bardock for the first time since you got back from prison.” He cheered and Raditz threw his hands up. 

“Really Kakarrot not the time!” He pointed aggressively, “Anyway I drive down there and dad is drunk off his ass talking ‘bout as his dead friends and talking some kids ear off. He cries and begs me to start calling him dad. So for the sake of his fucking whining and bitching I agree. Anyway he tells me that mom asked him not to drink years ago.” 

Goku looked down, brow pinching together. “You think dad has an alcohol problem?” 

Raditz scoffed, “Well he sure ain’t got an alcohol solution!” 

“Wow I mean that sucks.” Goku rubbed his head. 

Raditz never really saw Goku as a ‘little’ brother. They developed a relationship in adulthood, but right now Goku was looking about as small and fragile as Goten. 

“Anyway, I brought him home and he’s okay. He took it easy the next day and mom said they talked it all out.” He sighed, “As much as I resent dad he said some scary shit. Like that if he didn’t have mom he wouldn’t be here still. I tried talking to him about it when he was sober and in private and he said it was just the booze. I invited him to an AA meeting with me and he said he would ‘think’ about it.” Raditz finger quoted. “It just is so frustrating,” he said clenching his fists. 

“I’m real sorry Raditz.” Goku said staring down at his hands. 

“Don’t be.” 

“But I ignored all Nappa’s calls and now I know why he called me. Because being around all the drinking and shit it’s not fair to you. And you’ve always had to deal with dad and mom fighting I never had to see that.” 

“Kakarrot please it’s fine. You are listening to me bitch about it now and that means something. If Dad wants to truly make up for the shit between us then I guess he will step up and reach out when he isn’t drunk. I just want to focus on my girlfriend and our baby and the life we are building together.” He said looking at the wall. 

Goku knew Raditz was trying hard to mean it but he didn't. At the same time it was best not to push his brother so he nodded. Chichi walked out dusting her hands off on her apron. “Boys! Thank you for your hard work I have homemade pizza inside the house when your ready.” Chichi mouthed ‘you okay’ and Goku gave her a thumbs up as she left. 

“Listen if you wanna talk about it again I’m all ears.” 

“Thanks.” Raditz nodded and wiped the sweat off his face. 

“Awkward transition here but this stuff is already stressing Chichi out. Your place is gonna be bigger right?” Goku asked. 

“Yah looking at doubling in size actually.” He smiled a little. 

“Wellll anything you want from my old place it’s yours. Boys don’t need two beds and we got everything we need in Chi—in OUR house. And I will help you move it all into your place.” 

“Damn. Thanks. I’ll let Lena know.” 

“No problem! Pizza time.” Goku popped up like a little kid and ran for the front door. Raditz snorted with laughter and jogged in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you hoping for from Rebuilding?


	48. Boys Day

Goku helped Goten get his vest on and his bucket hat smushed on top of his wild head of hair. The little boy giggled and ran to show off his gear to Chichi, “Momma! Momma! Look at me I’m ready to go fishing today.” He beamed with a cheesy grin. 

 

“I know baby. You look like a big strong fisherman who is going to catch all the fish.” She said as she finished washing off some dishes for breakfast. “Goten honey can you set the table, I got to get the quiche out of the oven.” 

 

Her youngest son smiled as he set the table and scooted into his seat. “I am so excited momma it’s boy's day.” 

 

“Yah? You like seeing daddy more?” She asked setting the pans on a potholder. 

 

“Yep! But I like that I see both of you. I miss you too momma.” He smiled and sniffed the air with a smile. “Yummy.” 

 

Gohan shuffled in with Goku and waved. “Good morning mom.” He said quietly. Chichi raised a brow and looked at Goku who kissed her cheek and whispered ‘tell you later’. 

 

“Gohan we are gonna go fishing together and it’s just gonna be you, me, and daddy!” He announced proudly. “It’s gonna be the funnest.” 

 

“Yah the most fun.” He said, resting his cheek in his hand. 

 

“Gohan why don’t you tell Goten your favorite parts of fishing. I’ve never been able to take both of you boys together.” Goku smiled, setting the cut quiche on the table and the large bowl of fruit.” 

 

“Sure thing dad.” Gohan groaned. 

 

Goku whispered to Chichi, “Gohan wanted to skip out to spend the day with Videl and I put my foot down because he said he would go. Goten was really excited about that and I didn’t think it was fair.” Chichi’s mouth gaped. “Sorry should have ran it by yah too.” 

 

“No. You were definitely making the right call. Gohan can’t just skip out on family stuff. These moments are precious. He needs to know that.” She smiled and kissed Goku’s cheek. 

 

“Ewwwww.” Goten giggled. Gohan pushed his food around and sighed. 

...  


  
When the boys got to their location Goten ran ahead to look at the lake. Goku plucked Gohan’s phone out of his hand. The teen protested and crossed his arms oddly defiant. 

 

“You can have it back once I know you’ve heard what I have to say. I get you want to be with Videl. I really do. When I was your age no one mattered but your mother, including bonding with my birth family. Goten idolizes you and rightfully so, you are an amazing young man. So just understand your a big deal to him and he will miss you when you move out. I want you boys to always have each other’s back. It took your Uncle and I a long time to get there and we have both suffered because of it.” He held the phone out. 

 

Gohan looked down and slid the phone into his jean pocket. “I…your right dad and I’ll let Videl know I am gonna be away from my phone for a bit. She will understand.” He said quietly, peering up at his dad. He looked so much like he did as a little boy and Goku smiled a little. 

 

Goku set a hand on his shoulder, “You’re not in trouble bud. Go meet up with your brother I gotta get the fishing poles.” He grabbed the fishing poles and sat down next his boys on the dock. Gohan showed Goten how to work the rod and Goku smiled proudly at his boys. This was certainly the type of unwinding he needed. 

 

He sent his own brother a message recently, hoping to strength their relationship. Raditz was kind of a hard person to reach emotionally, but with a baby on the way and decades of familial burden he didn’t want to move backwards. So his text read ‘Please reach out to me at any time. I might not always answer first thing but I care and I will be there. Cheech wants us all together for father’s day so come with an empty stomach.’ 

 

“You know Goten, Grandpa Gohan used to take me here all the time. This was our favorite spot and I started taking your brother here when he was your age.” 

 

“Really? This is an old lake then.” Goten said with a serious tone. 

 

Goku laughed, “Yep Grandpa did take me a long time ago.” Gohan shook his head with a snicker. 

 

“Daddy?” Goten looked up at him with big pleading eyes, “Next time can we take papa and Uncle Radi here?” The little boy was swinging his legs on the dock carefree as can be, something Goku remembered all to well. 

 

Goku rubbed under his nose and smiled, “You know what we should invite them both, but you might have to teach them Ten. Neither of them know how to fish and last time they came and scared all the fish. Rawr!” He tickled Goten’s sides sending the boy into laughter. 

 

“How did they do that?” Goten giggled and Gohan looked at his dad with the same entertained gaze. 

 

“So your grandpa is not the most patient person in the world.” Goku tilted his head toward his boys. “Neither of them packed any food. Your uncle got hungry and started whining ten minutes in. I gave him some of my food but he was still hungry.” He was also high at the time but Goku figured he should keep the story PG. “So your papa got mad and snapped his fishing pole in half and yelled at him to stop his crying. We were in a boat and their arguing tipped it over when Raditz stood up and PLOP! We fell right in and scared the fish.” 

 

Both boys were laughing hard and Goku smiled at them. Out of all the things he done in life he didn’t think kids would bring the most joy. But they most certainly did. 

 

After catching a few fish and sharing plenty of snacks Chichi packed for them the boys were ready to go home. He checked his phone and read the text ‘Thanks Kakarrot. We will be there.’


	49. No Baby

"Why are you against this?" She asked, exhausted from her husband who was visibly upset and becoming increasingly difficult. 

 

"You decided to sign us up for a retreat that I have to leave the gym for or close it. Without discussing it with me at all. Who will watch Trunks?" Vegeta challenged. "You demanded Chichi and Goku's attendance knowing well that they would not deny you if you paid without their permission." He accused and she looked up at the ceiling, batting her lashes.

 

"It's a gift to celebrate them boning under the same roof again." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Besides there will be a gym there and buffets Goku will be fine. Chichi could use some spa time. And honestly I invited them—“ 

 

“Forced them.” He corrected with a scowl. 

 

She huffed, “Invited them so maybe you would be less uptight about sharing.”

 

“I find no comfort in exposing my personal information on our relationship in front of Kakarrot and that shrill woman. Besides I googled these people and they are absolute quacks." 

 

"They are licensed marriage and family therapists Vegeta." 

 

"From where a Walmart?" He sneered. 

 

“You know what that’s a decent insult, but no a university. Trunks can stay with Goten who is going to be staying with Raditz and Lena." She said. 

 

"Did you even ask Raditz? Or did you just demand of him too" 

 

"He won't say no.”

 

Vegeta snickered, “And how can you guarantee that?” 

 

“Because I can offer Raditz anything better than you can ever drum up in that thick skull of yours. Plus I will pay him more than what you pay him in salary.” 

 

“Ha! Taking advantage of our friends financial situation so you can drag me to this horrid event? That is beneath you Bulma.” He crossed his arms and chuckled.

 

“Raditz and I haven’t been feuding for eight years or whatever so I have the upper hand. So if you think your buddy buddy with him forget it! You are done for Vegeta. We are going and if you keep fighting this your not doing yourself a favor because we have a suite to ourselves.” She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

“And why could that possibly matter to—“ It suddenly clicked for him and his cheeks colored. His hands rested on her waist and moved down to grip her hips. “You mean we will have an entire room to just us. 

 

She dug her nails into the bad of his neck and he pulled her in close. “So tell me how terrible this will be when you can have me every morning and night with no interruptions. And you know I am always willing." She purred. 

 

“Do not give Kakarrot or the harpy our room number and I think we can come to an agreement.” He said and she pulled him into a heated kiss. 

 

“So speaking of sex go get on the bed.” 

 

“Say no more.” He bolted for the stairs as Trunks walked down them looking very confused. 

 

“Mom what’s up with dad?” 

 

“Nothing honey.” She chuckled, “Go eat a snack and play some video games.” 

 

…

 

Chichi let out a sigh of relief. She had finally started her period. Since Goku had moved in with her their sex life was flourishing. She was very nervous this past week and she felt bad for holding back her worries from Goku. Better late then never right? In more than one way. 

 

She was lying in bed reading one of her favorite medieval fantasy books waiting for Goku to make his way to bed. He lovely ex husband of a boyfriend had spent the evening replanting several flowers that Trunks and Goten had destroyed wrestling in her flower bed. 

 

She was glad he didn't let the boys of the hook.They spent the rest of their playdate with a very upset Goku watching them scrub all the windows. He even made them go back and detail each window with a toothbrush just like she appreciated. 

 

Apparently he had picked up on her tense aura and didn't want to add to her stress. 

 

There had been plenty of chat surrounding babies in the group. Lena's pregnancy had sent most the women and even some of the men into full blown baby fever. Chichi on the other hand was certain she was done having children but her and Goku had been through a lot. A LOT. 

 

She wanted to see if they were on the same page and if not could somehow find common ground. Goku seemed to be ecstatic about Raditz baby girl. Chichi had wanted a little girl some time ago but after the divorce she accepted her child bearing years were over. 

 

She had her two boys and they were more than enough. She figured when they married she would make an effort to have a motherly relationship with their wives. Then Marron came along and Lazuli asked her to be her godmother. 

 

Lapis was her godfather of course but Lazuli semi teased her by saying if she were to die young she was certain it would be in some catastrophic accident decimating the earth taking her Krillin and Lapis along with humanity. Lazuli followed that up with saying she thought Chichi would make the perfect role model for a little lady sending her into sobs. 

 

Now she was having a niece. She was set as far as kids go. Her and Goku never had the opportunity to be an aunt and uncle by blood. She was an only child. Raditz never remained in a stable relationship and thankfully never had a child result from his several failed rendezvous. 

 

Goku settled into bed next to her and she finished her page before marking her page and placing the book in her nightstand drawer. "I'm really sorry about your flowers Cheech. I may have gone overboard with the boys consequences but they almost took out the rose bush Gohan and I got for your birthday." 

 

"Its okay and we could always replace it or replant it that rose bush is very strong and resilient." 

 

Goku turned to her in the bed, their bed a goofy smile gracing his features. "Kinda like us." 

 

She blink a few smiles and returned his smile. "Yah kind of like us and our relationship. We've been through a lot. Young marriage. Two beautiful children. Countless deployments. A divorce. Coparenting. Arguements and now we are here. Living together again as a family." 

 

Goku flopped on his back. "I love it! It's the best feelin to wake up next to you and see the boys everyday." 

 

"Speaking of the boys, Goku I was getting a little nervous because my monthly was late. I just got it. But it got me thinking do you want another child?" 

 

His brow furrowed in concentration and from what she could see it looked like he was really weighing the options. "To be honest Cheech I don't think so. Gohan and Goten gotta gap and I'm kind of just excited to see them grow up into young men." He sat up rubbing his head nervously. "I hope that's okay?”

 

“It’s perfectly okay!” She hugged him from behind. “I am done having babies. I would much rather just focus on us and the boys.” She kissed his cheek.  “Is there a way to make sure. I mean we got pregnant with both boys using condoms.” He chuckled and blushed as Chichi placed several kisses on his neck. 

 

“Well in the mean time condoms, but maybe a vasectomy?” She cringed a little. 

 

“I’ll ask what that is later, but you are getting me going Cheech.” He wagged his brows at her and got on top of her. She giggled and kissed him back. 


	50. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I don't usually write smut but I hoping this small bit of it goes well

Chichi had started wearing her original wedding set a few weeks ago. Though they were not legally wed, both of them enjoyed wearing their rings. It was a sign of their commitment to each other. Chichi had packed on large suitcase for the couple to share and Goku had happily broke out the hawaiian shirts he wore on their last family vacation years ago when Gohan was little. Vegeta teased him relentlessly, but Chichi thought it made him look handsome and was sure to tell Goku. 

 

It was unusual for her to ever see him relax. He was always working or exercising. He had a hard time staying still. 

 

Bulma had done all the reviewing and researching for this couples retreat. Chichi and Goku both figured if they could get any advice it be worth it. They agreed to be open with each and the activities. Vegeta on the other hand pouted the whole ride there like a child. 

 

Bulma seemed pretty excited and Chichi figured it had a lot to do with her actually getting some time off for a change. So what Vegeta lacked in enthusiasm, Bulma definitely made up for. 

 

The first night was just a mixer with some of the other couples and the relationship ‘specialists’. Goku was fully prepared to struggle with this but wanted to finally build the courage to speak up about their relationship and their issues. After a night of chatting Chichi and Goku decided to get settled. It would be a week of no kids and they had mixed feelings about that. 

 

Raditz assured her that Gohan and Goten were great and were being very helpful, which she was grateful for. They called the boys before completely winding down for the night and Goten filled them in on everything. Apparently he had fallen in love with Lena’s cats and now wanted one himself. 

 

She was glad he was with Raditz and Lena. This was a huge step for their family. A year ago Chichi would have never trusted Raditz with Goten and Gohan. Now they were hours away while their boys stayed with him and his lovely girlfriend. 

 

Goku took a hot shower as soon as they finished their call and settled into their room. They never had much time to get away in their youth and this was quite the treat. 

 

Contrary to the belief of their friends Goku and Chichi had experimented in their earlier years of marriage. With him being gone so much they had experimented with phone sex and even some photos for him while he was away. They weren't vulgar by other’s standards but Chichi would never give them to anyone else. 

 

With exhaustion, an eroding marriage, and mutual depression things fizzled out for a while. It was just more of a scheduled thing. Since getting back together the high came from sneaking around rather than the act itself. 

 

So this was the perfect time to heat things up again and Chichi just prayed he would be as excited about bring their fantasy back as she was. While he was in the shower she slipped on the tight form fitting dress. 

 

Her hips stressed the thigh slit more than she remembered and her breasts were popping out of the key hole heart at the cleavage. Her waist was still slim and the longer she looked in the mirror the sexier she felt. 

 

She put in the intricate hair pins and that red lipstick he loved so much overlining her lips. Her dress was an emerald green with gold, blue, and red piping and embroidery. She dusted the boots off and zipped them up. 

 

She grabbed the folded fan and waited for him, building her confidence. She knew this character and exactly where to leave off. Goku loved this fantasy they built up and so did she. 

 

When he exited the bathroom holding his towel loosely just under his bellybutton his jaw slacked. 

 

She sat at the edge of the bed fanning herself "Hello Kakarrot. It has been many years since I have seen you. How dare you try to escape me." She folded the fan with a swift crack to her palm. 

 

Goku smirked, "Ooohhh Chichi." He growled and she whacked his hand away with her folded fan. 

 

"I do not know any Chichi. Who is she? Some whore? You didn't wait for me Kakarrot? You come to my village fuck me and leave me with nothing." Said grabbing his face.

 

She saw the darkness in his eyes grow and that delicious smirk. He chuckled darkly. "I didn't think I'd see you again Ox Queen." 

 

"You can't escape me Kakarrot." She traced the muscles in his chest with her hands. "You are mine Kakarrot." He let the towel fall and she smacked his butt with the fan. 

 

"You better watch yourself woman.” he chuckled darkly sending a shivers down her spine but her face didn't fault. 

 

"Then punish me Kakarrot. With your thick cock." She whispered into his ear, licking behind it. He growled and shoved her on the bed. "I'm wet for you already Kakarrot." She kissed him hard dragging lipstick down his mouth. "How many women have you had since me Kakarrot? Voyager and destroyer of worlds." 

 

He cupped her breasts aggressively "Dozens. But none compare to you." With a swift motion he flipped her over and pushed her down on the bed. "Spread your legs." He demanded. 

 

She complied and he hiked her dress up. He played with her ass, squeezing it. She moaned when he ran his tongue inbetween her legs, teasing her. "Fuck me.” She pled and felt instant relief as he thrust into her from behind. She loved this side of him, what they had fantasized as Kakarrot. 

 

She felt her pleasure build and he reach in front of them, massaging her and sending her over the edge. She cried out for him and he followed closely after. 

 

He sat back on his ankles and he was in bliss. His head was tilted back with a huge grin on his face. Chichi laid back on the bed and tugged at his hand. He put up his finger for her to hold on and slowly crawled to her side. 

 

“Dang Cheech, bringing that back was wow.” He kissed behind her ear and she giggled. 

 

“I think we may need to make a habit of it.” Chichi commented. 

 

“Yes please Ox Queen.” 

 

“Anything for you Kakarrot.” She said and couldn’t help her own blissful grin as they fell into slumber. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is trouble in Paradise!

Everyone at this retreat or as Vegeta called it hell, was eating breakfast together. Goku and Chichi certainly seemed to be in a good mood more than usual. Especially Chichi who was typically pretty uptight. She hadn’t mentioned the boys once since they left and Bulma was pretty impressed. 

 

Chichi was holding Goku’s hand under the table and feeding him bites of pancake. Bulma snickered and Vegeta sneered muttering something. “So I take it you guys are enjoying some alone time.” Bulma said suggestively. 

 

“You don’t even know the half of it Bulma.” Chichi gushed. 

 

“Chichi is on fire.” Goku chuckled with a blush. 

 

“Good so you guys will be prepared for the inevitable sex life conversation.” 

 

Goku froze and Chichi stuttered, “T-they expect us to discuss our p-private time with everyone?” 

 

Bulma laughed nervously, “Well I assume.” 

 

“Why does it matter you and Kakarrot have two children and were bragging three seconds ago about your night.” Vegeta barked. 

 

“Well we know you guys.” Goku explained. 

 

“It’s fine they won’t open with that.” Bulma dismissed. 

 

…

 

The exercise was simple. List your needs in your relationship and discuss which ones your partner fulfills and which ones they need to improve on. This was to be expressed while sitting facing your partner. 

 

Goku and Chichi seemed to breeze through it with there being only a few items they wanted to discuss. Chichi started, “Well Goku you are very honest, caring, you are a hard worker, and very dedication to our boys. I need more quality time with you, because I feel insecure when we don’t have that. I also need you to vocalize your affection for me in order to feel secure in our relationship.” 

 

Goku nodded and rubbed his thumbs over her hands, “I can do that Cheech.” He smiled and fell silent. The instructor reminded him that he needed to share as well and he said, “Oh yah. Oops. Well Cheech you are very thoughtful, family is always first with you, you are strong, and you are nice.” He shrugged and adjusted in his seat, “Do I gotta say the other stuff?” He rubbed his neck. 

 

“Yes Goku that is the point of the exercise,” The tall blonde helping instructor explained. 

 

He took a deep breath, “Well…sometimes I need you to be more patient with me, I don’t get things right away but I wanna get them.” She nodded and squeezed his hands affectionately. “And I kinda want—“

 

“Need.” The instructor corrected. 

 

“I need more like public affection like holding hands, kisses all innocent stuff but when we don’t do that I feel like this is still a secret and I did not like that.” He looked at her sheepishly. 

 

“Okay. I will do better with that.” She smiled. 

 

Then it was Vegeta and Bulma’s turn. Vegeta felt backstabbed when Bulma had several things that she claimed Vegeta did not fulfill and he made it very clear that he was not enjoying this. It quickly turned explosive when she brought up intimacy. 

 

He snorted indignantly, “Intimacy? We have sex multiple times a week. What more do you want?” 

 

“Intimacy isn’t just sex Vegeta. I need romance.” She argued. 

 

“Vegeta we agreed to listen to our partners.” The instructor reminded him. 

 

“Shut your fucking mouth Sharon. I agreed to none of this.” He yelled and Bulma face palmed, muttering her name is Karen. 

 

“Well you know what we are going to move on to another couple and I will meet with you both privately.” 

 

“Good.” Vegeta bit and planted himself back on the couch. 

…

 

Vegeta was already in a bad mood from the very public discussion of needs. It just felt like a kick in the shorts. This whole couples retreat thing was mind numbing to him and the rest of the afternoon him and Bulma sat in the room annoyed with each other. 

 

Bulma got up huffing, ”Screw this if your just gonna sulk like a child I'll take myself out around the property." 

 

Vegeta threw his arms in the air, ”You act as though you didn't insult our relationship in front of other people and our friends. I have been in therapy since Trunks was a toddler, not because I wanted to because YOU wanted me to. We have been in marital therapy for how many years, five? And you don’t even make it to all the sessions. Then it's always everyone thinks you give 100 and I give 0 how is that logical or accurate?" He asked, waiting for a response. 

 

"Oh so your ego is bruised? Vegeta you didn't try. For how many years? With me? With your son? How many?" 

 

"So my efforts now are squandered? You knew the kind of man I was when you began this… this relationship. I even warned you. And I have changed to accommodate your wants and needs.” 

 

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with a husband who thinks intimacy is sex. Who never takes me out anymore. When's the last time you told me you loved me? Or have you ever said it?" 

 

He sputtered, ”I've said it. And I show it. And I wouldn't have agree to this fucking shit if I didn’t.” 

 

“Yah okay.” She replied digging through her suitcase. 

 

He shook his head, “Fuck it. I am going to talk a run. I will see you tonight I suppose." 

 

…

 

Later that night Vegeta had just got out of the shower and tugged on some clothes to sleep in when the tablet rang for a videochat. 

 

He saw Trunks smiling face on the screen and sighed swiping to answer, ”Hi son." Vegeta said. 

 

“Hey! You did learn how to answer it! Cool. How's your trip dad?" Trunks asked and it looked like his son was trying to get some privacy from his friend.

 

He lied, ”It is good. How is Raditz at playing house?" 

 

"He's fine dad. I mean I...never mind it's dumb.” He looked down avoiding the screen.

 

Vegeta leaned back on the bed, ”No go ahead Trunks." 

 

"I just miss mama but i miss u too." He said looking down. 

 

"I miss you too son." He said and Trunks perked up. "There is no one to spar with and complain about your mother's cooking." He teased. 

 

“You have Uncle Kakarrot.”

 

“You are better company.” He said and Trunks laughed. 

 

“At least Miss Lena is a great cook. She makes really good food like papa Nappa. And she speaks sayian really well. Goten and I don't know what they are saying most the time." 

 

"Ah well that is cool. Maybe you can learn some more and marvel me.” 

 

“I’ll try dad. Can I call you again?” He yawned and his eyes were heavy with sleep. 

 

“Of course. Goodnight son.” 

 

“Goodnight dad. Tell mama I called.” Trunks said and he nodded. 


	52. Uh-Oh

Bulma stirred in the bed as Vegeta walked in from his morning run. He set a coffee on her nightstand and began undressing for the shower. "Trunks called last night. He misses you. You should call him." 

 

"Why didn't you come get me?" She groaned rubbing at her eyes. 

 

"You didn't tell me where you were. I called at least twice." He responded the pattering of the water quieted as it hit his skin. 

 

"You need a smartphone." She said rolling her eyes and checking her phone for texts from her son. 

 

"Yes and to completely change who I am intrinsically and fundamentally and reshape myself into a different human being." He barked clearly not over the events of the previous night. 

 

"Good god your dramatic as hell." 

 

“You are the pan calling the kettle black!” He yelled and she couldn’t help but muffled a giggle. Vegeta had still even after all these years not quite got the hang of idioms and she still found it endearing, “Then be okay with my withdrawn nature. I'm not social like Kakarrot." 

 

"I don't want Goku! I just want you to tell me you love me and hold me. I've seen you step up with Trunks. I want that.” She said allowing her exhaustion to be audible. 

 

The water turned off and he fell silent. She heard the curtain pull to the side and him take a deep breath. 

 

“I know your trying Vegeta and I am sorry I got so I don’t know vocal yesterday about my frustration. Maybe this whole retreat thing was a bad idea. I just thought I would have more confidence telling you this kind of stuff away from our home and our son.” She sat up in the bed and her shoulders slumped. “I know you hate discussing our relationship in front of others and you aren’t particularly fond of change.” 

 

She heard him snort and it put a hint of a smile on her face. 

 

“By the way it is the pot calling the kettle black.” She smirked and he narrowed his dark eyes at her, retreating to the bathroom. 

 

“Whatever. And if we are going to engage in this moronic retreat then I demand we discuss my wants and needs.” 

 

“I thought you said I met all of them.” Bulma teased and walked into the bathroom to get ready. “Are you telling me the great Vegeta lied to me and to the group?” 

 

“I do not value the group.” He stated dryly as he shaved his face. “Those things we discussed were petty issues.” 

 

“They aren’t petty Vegeta. Trust was one I said you had. Don’t you think the trust we have built over the years is the foundation of our relationship? It’s not something we really had in the beginning. If I recall correctly—“ 

 

“Yes I did not trust you because of it taking so long to finalize your divorce and that spilled into our own marriage. You did not trust me because I refused to acknowledge my mental health problems and be consistent with my medication.” He barked and set the razor down. 

 

She moved the curtain back to look at him, “I am not mentioning it to start anything. I mention it because that’s something we have made strides in. And we got to talk about those things we excel in. That felt good for me. Though I would’ve loved to share more with you.” She said with a sly smile. 

 

“I suppose but I do not need to share with everyone in the group. We can just share those things together or in a private therapy session at home.” 

 

“I get it the social aspect of this was something I downplayed.” She kissed his cheek, “I appreciate you sticking around through it all though. Maybe we should actually make use of this alone time together. So far sounds like the only couple enjoying themselves are Goku and Chichi.” 

 

…

 

Gohan's anxiety was at an all time high and to worsen it his uncle wasn't speaking a word to him. He just drove. 

 

"Where are we going uncle Raditz?" He asked softly and hiccuped a little. 

 

"Well I'm bringing your girlfriend back to her house and you will be coming home with me to sleep this off." He said lacking any emotion which was very unlike him. Videl was sniffling and choking on tears as he pulled up to her upscale home. 

 

Raditz sighed, ”No need to cry. If you have a key I will just make sure you get inside your dad doesn't need to know. Just shower and brush your teeth and drink plenty of water tomorrow." 

 

She nodded and whispered ‘I love you’ to Gohan before leaving. Watching her get inside his heart rate picked up. 

 

“You are lucky I know Toma and that he called ME and not the cops. And these fakes are crap by the way.” He slid the ids in his wallet before putting the car in drive. 

 

Gohan rubbed his head, trying to come up with someway to escape the tension. "So you got your license back...this a new car?"

 

"Gohan intel is my specialty do not try and change the subject. Listen I'm a first born too. I get it you feel like you gotta be perfect and if you mess up even a little you’re a fuck up. I'm not mad at you." 

 

“You’re not?" He sniffled and pushed his glasses into place. 

 

"God no. I've messed up more times than you could dream of calculating and you are a genius kid. What I'm going to say is your underage. I ain't dumb kids drink anyway but if you’re gonna do it please talk to a responsible adult and don't go to bars." He laughed and focused on the road. 

 

"I can't tell my parents though, my mom would kill me or lecture me about liver failure. And dad well he listens to mom. Especially now that they are back together. Whatever mom says goes.” 

 

“First of all that’s a dumb thing to complain about. Your parents have had a tough run and them being on the same page is a good thing even if I disagree with the method. Besides try and also your dad told me once that bars are only fun cause your drunk. You know what he was right. You know what else he said? Life didn't have to be like that. Once again he was right. My advice— don't let this become an escape. I was an awkward foreign kid who only spoke sayian and thought alcohol made me cool and then it became my only coping skill into my adulthood.” 

 

"That's why you drank?" 

 

"That's how it started." 

 

"Now I feel really bad." 

 

"Don't. Just also don't continue drinking to give yourself confidence. Videl likes you for you. Your friends will too. The good ones anyway." He snickered. "Trust your uncle who is 4 decades old.”

 

“I just get so anxious around people and….I don’t think my parents get it….” 

 

“Your dad is a social butterfly for sure. And Chichi is very confident in herself. I was really awkward in high school. I was this big burly guy who couldn’t understand most of what people were saying. And when I first joined the military I had like one friend. And even though I am good with people now its because it was my job. I would much rather eat cookies on the couch with Lena than go out.” 

 

“Videl loves to go out though and I wanna be sure I don’t hold her back.” 

 

“Talk about it, find common ground, compromise.” 

 

“Thanks uncle Raditz.” Gohan smiled a little and looked at the rearview mirror. 


	53. Secrets

Goku wasn’t sure how Bulma and Vegeta were fairing after this retreat but Chichi was right he often put more focus into the people around them rather than her. It stung at first when she told him during the final exercise of this retreat. Stung because when he asked for examples she could rattle off several times he had admittedly pushed her aside to help his friends. 

 

A huge point of tension…all the times he and Bulma hung out during the downfall of Chichi and Goku’s marriage. And he cringed internally at the answer he gave her, ‘Cheech she needed me’. It seemed valid back then and even valid now until his wife fell apart in tears. 

 

Which reminded him of something about Chichi he loved, but had caused them both so much pain. Chichi felt like she had to always be strong. It was part of why they were able to stay together through so many separations. 

 

Chichi spent much on her newlywed years alone and then pregnant. She raised Gohan on her own most the time due to his lengthy deployments and frivolous decisions to accept additional missions. 

 

Chichi was the strongest woman he’d ever known. Now she had told him something she seemed to keep inside for so long. Chichi felt like she had to compete for his attention and affection. That made him feel punched in the gut. 

 

While Chichi was drowning in housework and raising their children he was running around saving every sinking ship completely unaware that their own was worse for the wear. 

 

Now it made sense. Her filing was a last straw, her attempt at tossing him a lifeline and he just waved it off. He didn’t get it at the time because it wasn’t for him. It was for her, Gohan, Goten, and ultimately their marriage. 

 

He had nearly given himself a migraine in their hotel room, laying on the bed with his brows knitted firmly together as he pieced his past with Chichi together. She had never outright said ‘Goku I need you to be here for me’, but now that he thought about it she did with her actions. 

 

This morning even he had done exactly as she said, focused on his friends before her. He got up early and met with Bulma to ask how her and Vegeta were doing. That was always his place. Bulma was one of his best friends and he always took the time to make sure she was okay. 

 

Bulma wasn’t tough like Chichi was. Not in the same way. Bulma always dreamed of the perfect boyfriend and would cry on his shoulder when things went to crap. She did it with Yamcha and Vegeta. 

 

He didn’t regret helping his friend, he regretted that he put his own wife’s feelings on the back burner in order to accommodate his friends. Bulma needed someone, but also it didn’t always need to be him coming to the rescue. 

 

He did the same thing with Raditz. He would step over Chichi’s comments and concerns. It had left them in the hole. The amount of money and material possessions Raditz had taken to feed his addiction was up there in dollar signs. 

 

Goku enabled him on top of it. He would buy him nights at motels or let him stay at the house despite Chichi’s protest. Even after his brother beat him to a bloody pulp he stuck by his side and ignored her fears. It was a deep seeded flaw he had. The need to protect everyone to point of self-destruction. 

 

It always seemed to lead back to losing Grandpa Gohan his adoptive parent. Goku was just an infant when the old man took him in and raised him as his own. There was no being sayian or worrying about cultural expectations. He was just Goku. When grandpa got sick and went into hospice care he bounced around between Roshi’s and the Brief’s. 

 

He wished he could’ve done more for grandpa but he couldn’t. And all grandpa wanted was Goku to make good with his birth family and live without regret. And in an attempt to not fail him, he let down the only other person in the world to accept him and love him fully since his grandpa, Chichi. 

 

Funny thing was grandpa always liked Chichi and found it adorable that his naive son had proclaimed at the ripe age of twelve that Chichi was going to be his wife. He remembered that well. 

 

_“Grandpa I found a wife, I am gonna marry the Ox’s daughter Chichi.” He could hear his own childish voice as he recalled the events._

 

_“Is that so?”_

 

_“Ya-huh. She said she would.”_

 

_“What do you like about Chichi?”_

 

_“She fights and makes me cookies.” He said with a shrug. “That’s the perfect girl for me.”_

 

_Grandpa laughed and ruffled his hair. “Sure is Goku. Now you take good care of a lady like Miss Chichi. A woman deserves a lot of attention and you are going to need to do nice things for her too.”_

 

_“Okay grandpa. That sounds hard. I think I am just gonna go play with Krillin for now.” He beamed and skipped off._

 

Chichi came back into their hotel room, eyes and nose still red and puffy from the events of earlier. She really didn’t want to participate in today’s activity and now he understood why. It ripped wide open an old set of wounds for her and some Goku never knew he had. 

 

She set some to-go meals on the table and began plating them as if they were at home. He got off the bed and gently hugged her from behind, kissing the shell of her ear. 

 

“Chichi I am so sorry.” He said with a broken whisper and it re-sparked her tears. “I haven’t always been a good husband and I think I finally get just how badly I hurt yah.” 

 

Chichi sniffled and caught her breath, “It’s alright.” She forced out. 

 

“No it ain’t, but I am gonna try and change that.” He wiped a tear from her cheek and finished plating their food for her. 

 

Things had to change. 


	54. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I finally updated thanks to some and encouragement and support from some fandom friends!

"Trunks your father and I want to talk to you," Bulma said gently, setting some ice cream in front of him. 

 

Vegeta finished scooping some strawberry for Bulma and chocolate for himself and took a seat next to Trunks. 

 

Trunks looked very angry before the conversation even started and his eyes were red. ”Are you guys breaking up again?" Trunks asked with his arms crossed. Their little boy was trying to act tough but both Bulma and Vegeta knew better. The couple hadn’t always had a stable or even healthy relationship. 

 

Their fighting and yelling were clearly overheard by Trunks far too many times. Vegeta looked at Bulma who took a deep breath. 

 

"Oh, heavens no baby. Daddy and I are doing really well since our retreat." She rubbed Vegeta's arm across the table. 

 

"No thanks to those quacks,” he muttered and Bulma shot him a glare but now was not a good time to get into a verbal confrontation with her husband. Not when their son seemed so painfully aware of their relationship issues and was vulnerable. 

 

“Well you guys were away for a while and you guys seem…different,” Trunks said quietly. 

 

“Well, baby we have been trying hard to settle things and talk in private. Anyway, sweetheart daddy and I want to try and have another baby. You are older and we want you to feel included in the process. We don't know if we can have a baby without help from doctors. Even if the doctors help we might not be able to have a baby,” she explained. 

 

"Is this because Uncle Raditz has a baby?” 

 

Vegeta scoffed, ”No! Don't be absurd I am not a hormonal teenage girl trying to raise a baby because my friend has one." 

 

"I'm telling Raditz you implied he is your friend,” Bulma smirked and Vegeta growled. “Anyway, Trunks we want you both to know that either way you are our first baby and we want you to always feel like you can come to us.” 

 

“Okay…” 

 

“And we will be watching Raditz little demon spawn so he can attend a date with his woman so consider this big brother boot camp,” Vegeta warned. 

 

“When?” Trunks asked, wide-eyed. 

 

“Tonight.” 

 

Later that night, Bulma was playing peekaboo with little Ruta who was very entertained. She had the most perfect spiral curls and amber eyes. Bulma hadn't set her down since Raditz and Lena had dropped her off for their first date as new parents. 

 

Lena was nervous to leave her and evidently so was Raditz because he gave Bulma a billion instructions before she reminded him _loudly_ that she raised a baby. 

 

She turned around when she heard her husband clear his throat. ”My turn." Vegeta demanded, putting his arms out. 

 

"What why? I've barely held her. Besides, you called her Raditz’s demon spawn.” 

 

"You had her for half an hour. She will feel more at home in a noisy gym setting." 

 

"No, she is going to hang out with me in the lab." Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

 

"Absurd. It is too quiet a baby of three months must stay in a loud environment to ensure they remain accustomed to sounds." 

 

"Just keep yelling and arguing I'm sure she loves that." Trunks said sarcastically and tickled her foot. She somehow grabbed a fist full of his hair and he yipped in pain. 

 

"She is just gorgeous. I'd say it's hard to believe Raditz contributed to this but she still looks like him." Bulma nuzzled her nose and held Ruta out. 

 

“Raditz isn’t completely atrocious,” Vegeta commented and straightened Ruta’s hair bow.  

 

"What's wrong with uncle Raditz?" Trunks asked. 

 

"Nothing baby he has just had a rough life and it shows." 

 

"Because he doesn't get botox like you?" Trunks asked and Bulma’s cheeks heated up. 

 

"Ha, and you told me you were done with that," Vegeta smirked. 

 

Bulma glared. "It was filler! And us lovely ladies decided to get just a bit of a touch-up. Lazuli found her first fine line and she panicked. Even Chichi got a little. Besides you never noticed that I do a tiny bit in my cupid's bow." She said and Ruta smacked Bulma's head gently. Ruta continued sucking on her binky and soaking up the attention she was receiving. 

 

"You think she misses them?" Trunks asked scratching his head. 

 

"Oh, honey I don't know.”

 

“I’m sure she does. Babies know their parents.” Vegeta said. 

 

“Dad you sure know a lot about babies,” Trunks commented and made silly faces at Ruta. 

 

“Hn.” 

 

…

 

They had just finished up their dinner date when Goku called them and left a very odd voicemail. Raditz and Lena barely stepped foot into the bar before Goku was right in front of them. ”Oh, Raditz! Raditz! Chichi and I are having like the funest time ever." Goku said as he smacked his brother's arm pulling him and Lena deeper into the bar. 

 

"Kakarrot are you actually shit-faced drunk?" Raditz laughed holding his girlfriend's hand in the grungy bar. 

 

"Nuh-uh Chichi and I are gonna sing a duet. Aren't we babe?" Goku pulled her into him and pressed his forehead to hers. 

 

"Yes, we are baby," ChiChi said rubbing her hands on Goku's chest. "He dressed up just for me. He knows I love it when he wears a dress shirt and tie." 

 

"We are having fun tonight babe." Goku smiled and began kissing her feverishly. They both started grabbing at each other and he moaned into her mouth. 

 

"Okay, that's enough Kakarrot sing your song so Lena and I can get you two home." 

 

"Raditz don't take us to my apartment the walls are thin and we aren't holding back tonight are we baby." Goku kissed her and she giggled. 

 

"Goku you don't have an apartment anymore baby," Chichi giggled and kissed him.

 

"Raditz shouldn't we get going?" Lena asked nervously. "I mean before they do something dumb and you are at a bar baby are you feeling okay?" She whispered. 

 

"I'm fine honey. Honestly if anything the smell is making me nauseous. Let's let them do one song. They will never live it down and they will have fun." He said giving her a kiss.


	55. New Starts

Nappa shuffled over to the nearest bench and sat down. "Hey, thanks for meeting here. This new leg is great. I feel like I can actually walk. Finally, work off those extra pounds I've put on being with my lady." 

Vegeta snorted, "Your a skeleton compared to your early days Nappa." 

"Yeah well, now that I got a leg that's worth something I can do more than I used to. Anyway, how's the wife and Trunks." 

Vegeta stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket and sat down next to him. "Good," he said with a shrug. "Bulma is cutting back on instruction time. Trunks is too smart for his own good." 

"Well, he is Bulma's kid and yours too. Had to be smart and a smart ass." Nappa chuckled. 

"Trunks wants you to come over again. He wants to hear more about my parents and you remember more than me." 

"Just tell me when. I don't wanna overstay my welcome." 

Vegeta nodded, "so what do you wish to discuss?" 

"'Kay so I got this kid who works for me. Cabba. Kinda reminds me of you but nice and full of hope and smiles." Nappa teased, "anyway poor kid is getting the snot beaten out of him and coming to work with bruises. He won't talk about it. Says he's fine. But he ain't. He ain't got a mom or a dad. Lives in a group home. He needs a mentor." 

"Okay so call Kakarrot. I just learned how to father my own boy." 

"He needs someone who gets what it is like to have no one. And I think you guys will get each other. He's a sweet kid, works his ass off. He only leaves the restaurant to go to bed.”

“What do you have in mind?” 

“The kid picks up his paycheck and tips on Saturday mornings to immediately deposit it. It’s his day off. I don’t know where he spends it. But I can break the ice. Take him to your gym this Saturday.”  

“Alright,” he said quietly. “I still think your a fool picking me Nappa.” 

“Nah I am a genius. Cabba needs a backbone. He came to work yesterday with a split brow. I am sick of it. His case manager came by and ripped into them. They said all they could do was listen since ‘I ain’t got business in Cabba’s case’, which is dumb.” 

“Well it is the law,” Vegeta pointed out with an eye roll. 

…

Chichi was excited to finally have a big family dinner in the house. Having Goku living with them again was a bit of an adjustment mostly for Goten. When he was with Chichi he would often crawl into bed with her. He had regular nightmares. When he was with Goku his dad would sleep on the floor next to his bed if needed. 

Gohan tried to explain to Goten that their parents needed some alone time and privacy but that meant Goten was coming to Gohan’s room in the middle of the night. But Gohan was rarely home since college. 

Goku and Chichi found out shortly after and let their baby boy know if the door was unlocked he was welcome to come in. Goten was napping on the couch curled up to Videl who had seemed to start getting used to being part of a tight-knit family. 

Chichi snickered watching Videl getting pat Goten’s back as he stirred. “You want something to drink or some snacks?” Chichi whispered. 

Goten stirred and lifted his head. The little boy rubbed his eyes and sat up, “Snacks???” Videl and Chichi laughed. Chichi returned to the kitchen to gather something for Goten. 

Gine and Bardock got there early and began helping Chichi in the kitchen and setting the table. “I am worried about Lena,” Gine commented. 

“Why?” Chichi asked, closing the oven. 

Gine shrugged, “She is sad and she has a baby. I just don’t understand. Ruta is a good baby. Raditz said they are going to see a therapist to help with talking to each other.” 

Chichi washed her hands and turned to the older woman, “Gine. I think this may be a bias. When you had your boys your concerns were very extreme right?” 

“Well yes. We were afraid to be deported and when Raditz was born we were in a war zone.” 

“I am not mad at you at all. Women often experience sadness after having babies. I had it with Gohan and Goten. More so Goten. And Goku and I see a therapist and to be honest I don’t know if we would still be together if we didn’t. You and Bardock have an amazing relationship and not everyone comes at motherhood naturally.” 

Gine nodded slowly, “Thank you. There are still many things I do not understand. we don’t talk about this stuff do we?” 

Gine looked at Bardock who raised his eyebrows looking for someone else to answer, “No. We don’t. I was raised not to place my problems on my wife and she is not to place hers on me. That has changed a bit.” 

“It has. Maybe we should be sharing more. Here I thought we were doing something wrong.” 

Bardock rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, “The blonde lady who runs the AA sessions always says ‘sharing is caring’. She is nice but her voice is so high pitch. She is too nice.” 

Gine and Chichi laughed. “I know her that is just her personality. you’ll get used to it,” Chichi reassured. 

The door opened and Goku immediately put his arms out for Ruta. “How does she feel about mommy and daddy being engaged?” Goku asked casually. Chichi and Gine immediately gasped and came to the front room. 

Lena beamed and put her hand out. “Surprise she said yes,” Raditz teased. Lena rolled her eyes at him and kissed him. 

“I heard Chichi and Goten helped pick it out.” Lena turned to the little boy who had a mouth full of cheese and crackers. 

He swallowed his food and giggled. “You like it, Miss Lena?” 

“I love it.” 


	56. Future

“Are you guys going to ever actually get married?” Bulma teased her ex-husband who huffed.

“Trust me. We wanted to. But everything had to be pushed back because of work and our son getting in that accident. Yes, I said our son. They are just as much mine now.” Yamcha sighed and Goku smiled at the two. “Hey is Krillin still coming to meet up with us?”

“Yah but Lazuli and him are in bliss like always. Why can’t they have problems?” Bulma asked rolling her eyes.

“When are they not?” Yamcha laughed, “They are the poster children for a perfect relationship and marriage. It’s adorable but like I have never seen them argue and stay mad. EVER. Well, there was that one time, but that was an elaborate Halloween role play and she yelled at him in Russian.”

Krillin jogged in and threw himself into the booth, “Sorry client session ran over. What I miss?”

Bulma shrugged, “Nothing much. Goku has been silent this whole time.”

“I’m texting Chichi,” he defended. “Things are great. We got a marriage license and we are thinking about going down to the courthouse,” he said casually and looked up from his phone to see all his friends staring.

“Excuse me? Isn’t that what you and Cheech did round one of marriage Goku?” Yamcha asked.

“Well, yah. We couldn’t afford much and just wanted to be married.” he shrugged.

“I mean congrats. But Chichi deserves to wear a white dress and have the wedding of her dreams.” Bulma stated. “When and I mean WHEN Vegeta and I renew our vows I am getting the whole big wedding thing.”

Goku’s smiled fell, “Oh no…I messed up. I was so excited about things going so well I didn’t even consider it!” Goku facepalmed and signed.

“Well let’s not jump the gun guys. Maybe Cheech doesn’t want that.” Krillin said reassuringly.

“Oh, so you know better what a woman wants than another woman?” Bulma growled and Krillin signed.

“I am just trying to reassure my friend. Anyway, can you guys slow down all the wedding plans and vow renewals? Let’s just focus on Yamcha’s.”

“Thanks, man,” Yamcha smiled and high-rived Krillin.

“Yah well I would have to wait on the vow renewal anyway. Because well we haven’t told you guys but Vegeta and I are trying for another baby.”

“Congrats!

…

Vegeta watched Cabba slump against the alley wall. The kid was winded and trying to catch his breath like he had run a damn marathon. The kid already had his name badge pinned to his apron and he smoothed his hair back a bit a wayward bang refusing to stand.

It reminded Vegeta of Tarble in many ways who was much closer to Nappa that Vegeta ever was. Tarble even called Nappa dad, something he figured Nappa wanted to slip from his lips.

Cabba hissed as he carelessly rubbed under his eye. His orbital bone was bruised in shades of blue and purple, his eye still bloodshot from a fresh punch.

For a split second, Vegeta saw exactly why Nappa wanted him of all people to mentor this lonely kid changing dress shoes in an alley. Because this kid was desperate like he was at this age. Either desperate for a bullet between his eyes or something promising in the future. And any tip of a scale could send him in either direction.

Cabba wiped his split lip with the back of his hand and dung in his bag for a tissue. "You oughta put something on that eye," Vegeta finally said and Cabba turned to him. "That bruising will take a while to heal otherwise, same with that lip."

"Gee thanks. As if I don't know I look like shit." Cabba retorted and reached for the door handle and stopped him.

"What's your deal?" Cabba huffed.

"My deal is your boss asked me to mentor you. So you can either throw a pity party or come meet me during your lunch break."

"You'll be here?" Cabba asked.

"Yes."

"I ... I guess..." he said quietly and Vegeta let him walk by.

…

Vegeta pulled up parking his grey mustang in the semi-circle driveway of the house. The neighborhood was dilapidated the alley littered. Vegeta rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. A woman opened the door hanging him sign in.

"And you are? And who are you here for?" She asked, looking at his clothing and his vehicle.

"Vegeta Ouji. I am here for Cabba Savoy. If you have further questions call his case manager."

"Ohhh uhhh very well. Cabba shares the back room with three other boys. Should be the only one back there right now."

Vegeta nodded curtly. He stepped over some teens refused to move and sneered at them. The room had no door and he knocked on the doorway, leaning up against it.

"Mister Vegeta!" Cabba chimed, shutting the textbook and hopping off his bed. "You are early."

"Are you done with your studies boy?"

"Yes, Sir. Just some extra work." Cabba nodded and tugged on his shoes. Vegeta walked into the room looking at the closet and the tattered shoes Cabba wore. No wonder he wore dress shoes to work.

"Is this what you have?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then we will be changing that. You need a decent pair of shoes. You walk to work and school."

"Of course Sir I just need to stop by the bank. Or get my allowance." He said walked forward and Vegeta stopped.

"No, you will not. I assume the allowance they give you is meager." He stated and Cabba nodded looking down at the ground. "I will be paying do not ask to pay me back," Vegeta said knowing good and well Cabba would fight accepting help.

He took Cabba to a nearby mall and had him try on some shoes. The boy was lanky and thin but had certainly outgrown his tattered shoes. "Those will be good for support. You will need something like that when you train."

"Train?" Cabba raised a brow while putting the new shoes back into its box. He meticulously folded back the tissue paper, making Vegeta half-smile.

"Yes. I own a gym. We do boxing along with lifting. And I know a thing or two about fighting dirty if necessary." He folded his arms over his chest and Cabba blinked his eyes. "When I was younger I got myself in quite some trouble. I had just discharged from the military and we got into some illegal fighting. This may be the only opportunity to use that experience for something productive. These boys they beat on you. Not for long. But only use what I teach you in self-defense."

…

"How do you get the damn roses right every time Broly?" Raditz asked, starring down at the frosted cake.

Broly shrugged, sheepish for such a large man. "Practice. Raditz."

"Yes?" Raditz turned back around.

"Cheelai has been acting odd. I think she is mad and I do not know why.”

Raditz sighed, “Huh. Weird. Do…you wanna talk about it???” he asked and Broly nodded.


	57. Chapter 57

  
Raditz bounced his daughter on his knee. When Cheelai was over his apartment turned into a full-blown gossip spot. Ruta’s brows were knitted together and he had to agree this was getting old.

“Just how can he be so clueless? Also, I need to know what he even did to get into jail. He is oblivious,” Cheelai rolled her eyes.

Lena laughed and set food on the table, “I am telling you Cheelai Saiyan men are clueless you need to just be upfront with him and ask him out.”

“Um no that’s his job. I am not normally old fashioned but come on. I have shown so much interest.”

Raditz rolled his eyes, “You know in our culture we don’t do subtle so if you like Broly tell him. He thinks you hate him or something and he has no clue why. Also, none of us discuss the details of our charges. It’s awkward.” Cheelai scoffed at him and looked at her friend.

“I’m sorry my fiance is right. You may need to just spell it out! I tried the subtle thing it didn’t work. And maybe Broly will open up when he’s ready I mean he did just introduce us to his dads that’s a huge step.”

“I guess.”  
…

Vegeta let his backpack hit the ground with a thud. He was exhausted taking on a kid like Cabba but he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. Bulma was sipping a late-night coffee in her pajamas and waved him over. “You are going to make Trunks jealous with all the time you have been spending with this random kid,” Bulma teased and kissed his cheek.

“Hn. This kid. He…” Vegeta trailed off trying to find the right words. Cabba’s standoffish attitude had already fallen apart after only a few times of meeting. Today he had taken him to the gym to work out and out to a big dinner. The kid was thin but put away food like any other Saiyan Vegeta knew.

“Reminds you of someone? Like yourself?” she offered, rubbing his arms and offering a small, warm smile.

“A bit. He is more optimistic than I was at his age. But, I think he can turn things around and avoid the types of choices I made as a young adult,” he snorted and chuckled a little. “Well and unfortunately the choices I made as a grown man.”

“You met me. I would say that was a good choice,” she teased. “And you’ve changed a lot since then.”

“Yah now I am the family-oriented one,” he teased and she punched his arm. He pulled her into his lap on the couch and she kissed his jaw. “I don’t know that I have ever said it out loud but…I am sorry.”

Bulma looked at him and studied his face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I know Vegeta. You don’t need to say it, honey. I know.”

He rubbed her back tenderly with his thumbs pressing into her shoulder blades, “But I do. You have kept us together through the many mistakes I’ve made. And I appreciate you for sticking by me even when I pushed you away.” He said continuing to rub her back.

Bulma pulled back and kissed his forehead, tears in her eyes. “Thank you. That means a lot,” she said quietly and he pulled her in for a kiss.

…

Goku had his arm wrapped around Chichi firmly. His parents had agreed to watch Goten for the evening so it was just the two of them. Gohan was always busy at school and often did not come home on the weekends. Chichi had made a nice dinner for the two and they had done some gardening with Goten earlier that morning.

Now they were snuggled up on the couch and getting caught up on all the movies they had wanted to watch over the past several years. Chichi’s attention had been swallowed up by the film playing and once it ended Goku cleared his throat and she turned.

“Hey Cheech, do you want to have a big wedding?” he asked holding her hand, “Because if you do Cheech we could do that. Yah know, this time around.”

Chichi looked at her husband and kissed him passionately. Goku chuckled a little when she pulled away and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb fondly. “Oh Goku, that is a very sweet and thoughtful thing to ask. I don’t know a wedding does sound nice but I am a bit odd to be a bride. Plus I have two children.”

“I don’t think so. I mean Bulma wants to have a big vow renewal. Also, look at all our friends getting married and stuff. If you want I mean why not? We couldn’t afford it before but now we got the money. I want you to be happy Cheech.”

Chichi tilted her head and sighed softly, “I just don’t know. Gohan is in school and Goten will be going to college someday. I would also feel a bit silly in a white dress.”

Goku rolled his eyes, “Oh Chichi you are pure we waited until our wedding night. This would be like…promising each other again. That this time we talk and communicate and don’t let old habits get in the way. Because I wanna be with you forever. Your my best friend Cheech,” he said and pulled her into his lap.

Chichi covered his chin in kisses, “You know what Goku screw it. Let’s have a big wedding. We will have a caterer and a big cake and I will wear a nice dress and it will be. It’ll be beautiful and with Yamcha’s wedding coming up I am sure they can make some recommendations.”

“Anything for my queen…my ox queen,” his tone deepened and he raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
